Myself, Edward and Volterra
by AlexandriaRomani
Summary: Bella is a performer when she meets the Cullens. Years later the Cullens pay a visit to bella's home, truth's are discovred. Who is bella really? What had she kept hidden from them before. A force draws ExB together but will it keep them together?
1. Chapter 1First meeting

Chapter 1

First meeting

**BPOV:**

My alarm went off playing 'Super massive black hole by muse' as a symbol to say 'wake up!' even though there is no need to actually wake up because I'm never asleep- because I can't sleep.

I have two days left of teaching my girls and performing on stage (which I have done every night for the past 4 months) during meals and after for the humans on board as their entertainment.

I got up to have my morning shower whilst letting my music play which I could hear through to the bathroom. I scrubbed up before drying off and heading back into my suite courtesy of my brothers owning the ship.

I got dressed in my Black bikini before throwing on my royal blue paramore T-shirt to cover up then going to deal with my hair. I brushed it out and let it hang near my waist, my blood red hair is the one thing I like about my self it suits my personality and plus no one can miss me at all.

I headed off to the pool like I do every morning for my daily swim before starting my lessons. I reached my lounger and placed my towel down before dropping my bag with my iPod and dance shoes and clothes when I suddenly felt it.

As a vampire I have a high sense when someone is watching me I turned to where the source was coming from.

I looked up to see a family of 7 vampires watching me, I looked at them and let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

My eyes landed on who I believed to be the parents and smiled and gave a little curtsy-from which I received 2 grins from them and a little wave off of the woman.

I turned to look at their children and I saw 2 girls, one was short and had black spiky hair the other was incredibly beautiful who was slightly taller with long blond hair.

I was taller than the two of them and my hair was defiantly longer but I was not prettier.

I gave the girls a little wave and received 2 squeals at which I couldn't resist giggling at.

I looked at the three boys next the first was tall and lanky with blond hair and he gave me a small smile.

The second was taller and more muscled with short black hair that could've scared me if it weren't for the big grin plastered on his face. They gave a little soldier salute and I giggled again whilst shaking my head. Then lastly the final son who was watching me, he was gorgeous he had a chiselled face with long Reddish-brown hair that made my fingers tingle with want and as I looked into his eyes- wow! They were a stunning gold that had practically captured me. I gave him a polite curtsy and a little wave and I was rewarded with a crooked grin that took my breath away.

I turned to sit down trying to get my breathing regular again. After a few minutes I decided that I should head into the pool; I removed my top and heard a gasp, I looked to see where it came from it was the guy with the Reddish-brown hair.

I let my hair fall into my face and smiled it was times like this I was thankful for not being able to blush.

I suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around my leg; I looked to see little Chloe my 9 year old dancer. I bent down to pick her up and gently spun her and was rewarded with a squeal.

I was suddenly crowded in a group hug with squeals. All my girls were right in front of me and I laughed as I held Chloe in my arms and said good morning.

My girls ranged from 9-15 years of age and were fantastic dancers that performed with me every night until they left the ship.

Then I had an idea "girls, how about we start the day with a splash landing?" I asked sneakily knowing my girls would never say no.

The girls were dragging me to the edge of the pool with grins on their faces.

I looked up to see the family watching us with smiles on their faces as we lined up and held hands. I looked left to right checking they were ready before counting.

"3….2…1….JUMP!!!!!!!!" I screamed before we all jumped into the pool creating a massive splash.

All the girls were squealing as they came up for air, and I couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

Suddenly I was being pounced on by 10 girls splashing me with water covering me completely and I could here the laughs of the vampires watching us.

When I heard a scream, I looked up to see Chloe passed out on the floor with Nicole her older sister shaking her to wake up.

I leapt up out of the pool and ran over probably much faster than I should have.

"Chloe, honey can you hear me?" I shouted I got no response; then I remember that she was diabetic.

"Nicole, has she had her Insulin today?" I asked, I had a feeling that she hadn't as to how early she was up.

"No miss she was in such a hurry; let me go grab it!" she told me with a hint of fear.

"HURRY!!!!!" I shouted, I was beginning to worry but not panic because I had two medical degrees after all.

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me, I looked up to see the father figure of the vampires he had his medical kit with him….a doctor? Wow! He must have some control.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle do you know what happened?" he asked me checking Chloe's pulse and temperature.

"Yes, my name is Isabella, this is Chloe she's 9 years old- a student of mine she has diabetes type 1; her sister has gone to fetch her Insulin she hasn't taken it and I doubt that she has eaten either due to the fact of this morning's activities. Her BP is 40/60 and her pulse is slightly irregular and her temperature is lower than normal." I spoke with confidence knowing that I was correct.

Carlisle looked at me with surprise on his face, guessing that he was wondering how I knew this.

Nicole had just arrived back with her pack in her hand; Carlisle took the Insulin to prepare for the needle, whilst I took her blood monitor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me cautiously as I pricked her finger, the blood didn't bother me in the slightest as I took a drop to put it onto her machine to test her sugar levels.

"There dangerously low Carlisle…" I was broken off by him interrupting.

"Here, take another from the pack she'll need another shot." He handed me the pack after injecting the first needle and as soon as he was done I found another vain and injected the other.

Then Carlisle spoke to me, but so low only vampires could hear us "Would you mind joining us for a few minutes after for a chat of coarse once the little girl is alright?"

He asked politely, I wasn't worried due to my brothers I was used to holding audiences so speaking to a family of vampires that were like me would be fine.

"Of course Carlisle I expect that you and your family have a lot of questions for me?" I asked him calmly.

"Yes…how…why did you call us a family?...I mean that is what we are but usually our kind refer to us as a coven?" he asked me sceptically.

I couldn't resist giggling "Because my dear friend I know better than to assume that, especially with our preferred lifestyle as it were". I smiled at him he was a calm collected man that much I am sure.

There was a little gasp; I looked to see Chloe had woke.

"Honey are you ok?" I asked, she reached out for me and took her in my arms whilst standing up as she nodded her head against my chest.

"Thank you for the help Carlisle and I will be sure to speak to you later". I smiled as he left to go back to his family.

The girls suddenly surrounded us asking if she was ok and I knew that she hated the attention.

"Girls, please be a bit quieter". I said sternly the girls immediately I walked over to my lounger and rapped Chloe in my towel as she clung tighter.

The girls all sat round us as I spoke.

"Girls this morning what's going to happen is you are all going to go to the studio and Leah and Jemma are going to order room service for your breakfast then you can tidy up and Leah and Jemma are in charge so you will do as they tell you. Then you will get changed into your dance clothes and get your Ballet pumps out and wait until I arrive, you may put some music on but not to loud…do I make myself clear?"

I was calm but the girls could defiantly hear the order behind it and the girls never disobeyed me which I was thankful for.

They nodded their heads in agreement and promised to behave.

"Now it's just gone 7 you have until 11 to be ready by the time I get there now off you go please."

The girls stood up swiftly and said goodbye to me and Chloe and Nicole as they made their way to the studio.

"Now Chloe I want you to go with your sister to the studio but take it easy have something to eat and try and relax and do as your sister tells you okay honey?" I asked her softly.

She nodded in agreement and Nicole took her from my lap and held her tightly.

"Nicole honey, make sure she has something high in sugar and don't let the other girls crowd her too much and make sure she stays relaxed".

"Yes miss…and miss thanks for helping my little sister" she gave me a little smile. I stood up and gave her a little peck on her forehead and she turned to go to the studio.

I made sure things were nice and tidy and packed all my stuff back in my bag before heading over to the family of vampires to have our little chat.

I stood before Carlisle and his wife. "Ah Isabella, this is my wife Esme". He pointed to his wife next to him and I gave her a little curtsy before speaking.

"Hello Esme, it's nice to meet you". I said with a little smile. Okay so I was slightly nervous.

"Hello dear, it's lovely to meet you at last after seeing you earlier". She spoke so softly and gave me a hug before giving me a little kiss on my cheek and I relaxed as her caramel hair brushed my shoulders as she stepped back.

"Isabella would you care to meet the rest of my family?" Carlisle asked me

"Of course Carlisle, it would be a pleasure to meet the others".

They guided me to the rest of the family that were waiting on the loungers I was so relaxed with them I was shocked myself I mean I never even feel like this with my own brothers.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions and dinner

Chapter 2

Introductions and dinner

The five other vampires stood up to meet me, they really were like a proper family and I wish that my family was as close as theirs. Wait! There I go again….ugghh I can daydream later back to business now.

"Isabella these are our two daughters this is Alice" Esme told me pointing to the girl with the short spiky black hair "and this is Rosalie" she finished pointing to the blond.

I gave them a little wave and a smile "It's nice to meet you" I spoke shyly. I was always shy in front of company that is just the way I am and thanks to my brothers suits me just fine.

"Hi there Bella, we are going to be such great friends!!" Alice squealed at me before launching into giving me a hug which I gladly returned though I was quiet curious.

When she stepped back Rosalie gave me a hug as well but was evidently calmer than Alice.

"Hi Bella, I'm sorry about my sister she's a little pixie who goes over the top often!" she laughed and I couldn't help but give a little giggle at that.

"Hey! I resent that!" she said pouting which brought on a new round of laughter, then the guy with blond hair wrapped his arm around her waist and she cheered up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bella these are our sons, Jasper" Carlisle told me pointing to the blond guy with his arm wrapped around Alice and gave me a little smile. "Emmet" The big guy who wrapped his arm around Rosalie and had a grin plastered on his face still! "And Edward" Carlisle pointed to the guy with the Reddish-brown hair, the name suited him perfectly. I gave Edward a little curtsy which he returned with a small bow and I gave a little giggle which he then smiled that crooked grin and this time I really did struggle to remember how to breathe.

"YO!!!!!! Wat's up Bella?" Emmett's thunderous voice broke me out of my trance his grin was quiet catching almost he gave me a high-5 and jasper gave me a little hug. Then came Edwards turn and we both thought best to shake hands, when we did it felt like I'd an electric current went through my entire right arm and we both gasped pulled away.

"Something wrong Edward" Esme asked, Edward just shook his head and smiled at me which I returned.

"well dear, we are the Cullens we live in Washington, why don't you take a seat."

I nodded in agreement Carlisle and Esme took one lounger and Alice and Jasper another and Rosalie and Emmett the other, suddenly Edward held his hand out for me and I took it while once again feeling that current even though this time neither of us pulled away he guided me to his lounger that was in the middle of his siblings and pointed for me to sit and he sat next to me.

I knew that if my heart could beat then it would be going way out of control but I did without any worries.

Carlisle interrupted my thought process which I was glad for.

"So Bella where is that you are from and how come you work on a ship?" I smiled at Carlisle's question.

"Well Carlisle, how about I start from the beginning?" I asked shyly.

"Of course Bella if that is alright with you?" I laughed at his enthusiasm I could hardly blame the man.

"That's fine, well I was born in 1901 in England and in 1910 I moved to South America". I heard Edward gasp "what? What is wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing is wrong it's just that was the same time I was born as well the only difference is I lived in Chicago" he told me smiling.

"Oh, ok that's kind of a…coincidence but oh well! Anyway it was 1918 and I was at home chatting with my parents something was wrong but they wouldn't tell me, then they told me the bad news; how I saw it they were getting rid of me I was 17 and because I refused to get even remotely close to any of the gentlemen around town I was being forced into an arranged marriage that I didn't want, the worst part was I was supposed to be marrying my father's old friend from collage's son who was also 17 and I was to be sent to Chicago where I would meet him, we would get married and then he was supposed to be going off into the war and I was…what ever!

I had rows with my parents for months I was beaten by my father for being a disobedient child and I finally had enough and the day before I was supposed to be heading to Chicago, I ran.

I had a fair bit of money with me so I ran and headed to Rio".

"Oh honey that's so sad, but may I ask what was the guys 'name was the one who you were supposed to be marrying?" I smiled at Esme.

"No. I'm sorry I don't but…." I gasped I remembered that letter but I could only remember his first name.

"Are you ok Bella" I looked at Edward as he asked me puzzled.

"Yes…but I remember the man's first name I can't believe I didn't remember especially because of you". I pointed to Edward he was curious as well as everyone else was.

"His name was Edward too" I said looking directly at Edward and he smiled sheepishly.

Emmett suddenly let out a howl of a laugh and the girls were smiling.

"Dude's what are the odds of that…ha ha…" Emmett and Jasper were clutching their sides with laughter and the girls weren't much better.

"Sorry about them would you care to continue" Carlisle asked me while the others quietened down.

"Yes anyway I travelled to Rio to see if I could try and start a life there but it didn't last long. Then came that night there was a woman she was ever so beautiful I was walking along the roads with my bag my garments were muddy but I still looked presentable sort of. Then we got talking and I noticed her eyes were red she was intrigued with me but I didn't know why then she tool me a side to the woods where she bit me. After 3 days of the burning when I woke up she told me what I had become but what she was fascinated by was the fact that my eyes were green like they were when I was human.

She told me everything I needed to know and then came the day I had to hunt…." I shuddered at the memory…it was bad but others were worse.

Esme came over and wrapped her arm around me as I began to continue.

"She told me that I had to hunt humans and that it was the only way for our kind to live, but I wouldn't and I refused then we met the others- her army I didn't realise that I was caught up in one of the battles she told me about and the other newborns pinned me down while Maria brought the human out and placed the open cut neck to my lips". I wanted to cry at this memory and Esme placed my head on her shoulder as I began to shake.

"Wait a sec did you just say her name- your creator was Maria?" Jasper asked me I wondered what he knew of Maria.

"Yes, Jasper how do you know of her?" I heard everyone gasp.

"Because Bella she was the one who created me over 200 years ago to do the same thing you were created for" I was shocked because that then meant that Jasper and I were created from the same sire, we both had Maria's Venom in us.

"Bella would you care to continue please". Carlisle asked I nodded glad to be getting off that subject.

"Well when she did that I used every bit of my strength and I threw all four newborns off of me and I threw the human to the side and I wiped off the blood and the fowl taste that lingered there. The blood was horrible and what made it worse was that it came from a human! I was disgusted with myself and I ran. I ran into the woods and then I came across a scent that I liked but it wasn't human, I think if I remember right it was some kind of dear. I found that I could live off of animals and Maria was not happy when she finally caught up with me. She went to hug me saying that she was glad I was safe I never trusted her but I pretended to just for myself to see where she was going.

She noticed my eyes they had changed!"

"What do you mean they changed?" Carlisle asked me I smiled at him.

"Yeah they turned gold as soon as I hunt and when I don't hunt they turn green."

By the look on Carlisle's face I could tell he was excited

"Anyways months went past and Maria began training me how to fight, she still tried to convince me into having human blood but I wouldn't have it. Another thing that surprised her was that I was completely immune to human blood that was how I was able to get my doctors degree a few years ago. It turned out that I was the best fighter we won a lot of battles and barley lost any newborns each time.

It was 1930 and Maria had conquered most of Brazil and was after more! I couldn't believe it; I had only been with Maria for 12 years and I was already sick of it- the amount of vampires I had killed tormented me to that extent because of the age I was at and I was sick of it. That was until we were fighting a group at the very north of Brazil and Maria had finally met her match and a lot of her newborns were killed. I refused to fight the other team so I stood down whilst Maria fled and that was how I met my brothers now.

We live in Italy not far from Rome, I love it there; my brothers unfortunately are humans blood drinkers but unlike Maria they respect my lifestyle and they don't try to change me, they've let me go to high school in Italy and I have been to collage a number of times but different ones. I have a degree in Art and music, 2 in mechanics and Home economics and 2 medical degrees.

My brothers own this ship and rent it to the cruise line and we get a 50/50 split and I've been here for the past 4 months I'm a part time dance teacher for girls aged 9-15 years old from 11-1:50pm then 3:30-5:30pm and then I change shift from 2-3:15pm then 6:30-12am as evening performer so that's me". When I finished everyone was smiling.

"So why do you teach dance to the girls for and can anyone come along?" Alice asked me practically jumping out of her seat Edward was chuckling and Rosalie was waiting as well.

"Well with my performances of the night time I choreograph the girls dance routine and they join me or dance whilst I perform and yes practically anyone can come….as long as they are female NO boys ALLOWED!!!!!!!" I saw Emmett sulk.

Everyone burst out laughing and I let out a little giggle I looked at my phone quickly I still had an hour left thank god.

"So what exactly do you mean by perform?" asked Carlisle I didn't want to spoil the surprise and I knew that I would dress up a little more tonight than usual.

"Erm…I'd rather leave that a surprise for tonight that is I assume that you will becoming to dinner?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Yeah, we are" Edward answered

"So what about you guys?" I asked I was really curious being honest though I really just wanted to know about Carlisle and Edward.

"Well Edward was my first son I created him in 1918 then a few years later I met Esme and turned her, then we met Rosalie and changed her and then she found Emmett and brought him back for me to change and then Alice and Jasper joined us after; we are quiet different even more so we have a few talents in this family".

"Talents? Like extra abilities? That's sounds…great but I'm guessing there are difficulties behind them like most gifts?" I asked I wanted to know.

"Yes, I must say that you are quiet wise aren't you for a young age?" Carlisle spoke to me.

"Ha ha that's due to my brothers even though that can be a burden sometimes; anyway?" getting back to the subject about powers.

"Yes well, Alice here can see the future and Jasper is an empath but with consequences and Edward can read minds". As soon as Carlisle said that I'm pretty sure Edward could see the Panic in my eyes.

"Yes, that may be true but I cannot read your mind". I let out a sigh of relief at this thank god!

"I can see your future but it I constantly blurry but Jazz can't feel your emotions why is that?" Alice asked

"Being honest Alice, I don't know nearly everyone I've met in my life that has a mental or physical power does not work on me, my brothers believe that I may have a gift but for years I haven't shown any proof of it and to be honest again I don't feel that I deserve one at all".

I heard Edward gasp and I looked up at him with questioning eyes

"What on earth makes you believe that?" he asked me sternly I was shocked at why he would disagree with what I was saying.

"Well I never did anything in my human life other than disrespect my parents and then constantly kill when I had the opportunity not to, to do something good with my extended life and I didn't. The only reason my life is any different is because of my brothers no other reason at all!"

It was the truth and I know it.

"Bella I understand why you would say that but can't you see what your doing now; Your teaching girls how to dance and giving them an opportunity they wouldn't have any where else plus making a lot of people happy with your performances and how you help save that girl earlier". He told me I was shocked and I did actually want to cry at how sweet he was being.

"Yeah Bella, earlier with Carlisle with an open cut you saved that girl from falling into a diabetic comma; what normal vampire in the world would be able to have done that, not even us except Carlisle".

I smiled at how loving they were being towards me; I looked down at my watch.

"guys I'm so sorry but I do have to go, I don't want to be late for the girls but tonight I want you to be guests at my table at dinner tonight could you be there for just before 6:30pm please?"

"Of course we will be there and thank you". I stood up and hugged Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Alice hugged me at the same time then Emmett scoped up in a big bear hug and then jasper gave me a little hug then Edward and I whispered a thank you in his ear before leaving to head to the studio.

(6:00pm)

I was in my room getting ready I had done my hair in a Bun and let a few locks hang down in front of my eyes and I placed lite make-up on, before placing my royal blue strapless dress on it finished just before my knees and tied a white ribbon around my waist and creating a little side leg slit finishing mid-thigh and placed on my 3 inch heels, and grabbed my clutch bag and headed downstairs to the hall.

Once arrival Jonathan took me to my table where I had 7 other seats added to my table I was nervous in case they decided they didn't want to come or Edward but mostly Edward, I had to admit that there was something about Edward that drew me to him not just his looks but underneath; his character his hobbies and his past. Just then I smelt them but even more I smelt Edward his scent was amazing; honey and fresh mint scent that was heavenly.

I stood and walked over to where Jonathan was speaking to them I listened to hear that he was telling them that there was no reserve in their name.

"Jonathan why are my guests not being immediately sent to my table?" I asked him sternly.

"Esme, Carlisle I am glad you and your family are joining me tonight I am very sorry about this mix up which I am wanting to know the meaning of?" At this I turned to look at Jonathan as to say start talking.

"I am truly sorry my Lady I did not know, Anthony changed shifts with me and he forgot to tell me I truly am sorry." The guy was babbling but I could tell he meant it but I would be having a word with Anthony.

Suddenly I felt Edward's breath on my ear.

"Bella he is telling the truth though if I was you I would watch him very carefully his thoughts about you are very inappropriate and I would warn your brothers about Anthony". Edward's voice relaxed me a lot but I was now furious.

"Jonathan, make sure this doesn't happen again but I am warning you now that don't think for one second that I won't be telling my brothers about this and I can assure you they will not be happy! Now whilst I am on stage tonight you and the rest of the staff WILL treat my guest with high priority and you will do what they ask and give them anything they need do I make myself CLEAR!!!!"

The anger in my voice was prominent and the threat was not a bluff I would be telling my brothers that was practically a promise.

Jonathan was nodding frantically and led us over to the table, Edward held out his elbow for me to take and I took it gently as we walked over to the table.

I asked Jonathan to leave the menus in the middle and they would call him when ready and dismissed him.

After things were settled Edward leaned over and whispered so low that only I would hear. "You look so beautiful tonight Bella and I can't wait to see your show your girls are very excited" I couldn't believe he was saying this. I mean this is what I wanted but I was still shocked.

"Why, thank you Mr. Cullen and I must say you look very handsome tonight and thank you for the lovely comment oh any by the way I don't normally dress this formal I did this purely for you!" I knew I was taking a risk admitting this but hey why not.

I saw his eyes go wide in shock he was about to say something but it was time for my show.

"My dear Cullens it is time for my show I do have breaks in between and I will be back soon and I hope you enjoy tonight's show and enjoy".

I waved goodbye and as I turned giving Edward a little wink, I have to admit I was having fun but I really did like him.

I saw the band was almost set up and knew it was time the girls had a little while before needing to perform so I got ready to head out on stage but tonight I was more nervous than usual. I was nervous for performing in front of the Cullens but more importantly in front of Edward.

Well it was time to suck it up and get ready….it's show time!

**EPOV:**

My god! Bella was stunning when she met us at the front after escorting her to our table we broke off into little chats for a few minutes and I took my chance to tell her how beautiful she looked tonight she was absolutely breath taking.

_Are you okay Edward your feeling, wait let me get this right a sec your feeling LOVE towards Bella! WOW Edward I never thought you would have it in you but damn! – __Jasper_

I knew how I felt about Bella she was beautiful, and clever and just…breathe taking.

"You look so beautiful tonight Bella and I can't wait to see your show your girls are very excited". I'd heard the girls thoughts and discovered that they were thrilled and excited, I heard Bella take a breathe and her scent hit me. Her scent was heavenly Freesias and Lilac with Cinnamon and I could dive into her scent never to be recovered.

Then Bella smiled I loved it when she smiled it was beautiful just like her.

"Why, thank you Mr. Cullen and I must say you look very handsome tonight and thank you for the lovely comment oh any by the way I don't normally dress this formal I did this purely for you!" I couldn't believe what she had just said. She did all of this for me…but why? I knew my eyes were wide in shock but she looked stunning and something in me drew myself to Bella I wanted to Know about Bella not just her past but her as a person already she was incredible and I was about to answer when she told us that it was time and that she'd be with us shortly.

This beautiful woman seems to amaze me in so many ways that I don't understand…I've never met anyone like her before.

_Edward you seem to have grown fond of Bella haven't you?_

I looked towards Carlisle and nodded he smiled and began wondering wither I had finally found my mate.

The more I thought about it the more I want it but I have to wonder would Bella want a monster like me? I could only find out in time but the one thing I did know was that even though it was really soon I was on the brink of falling head over heels for Bella and I didn't want that to change anytime soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Show time and goodbyes

Chapter 3 –

Show time and goodbyes

**BPOV:**

I walked up onto the stage and I could hear the applause before I'd even started and I was still surprised that people actually liked to listen to me sing.

I sat down at the piano as everyone else for the band was ready for me to start.

I began to play, I started off with a song that has always been with me for the past few years and I prayed to god that Edward would like it.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

So far so good, my voice sounded just right and the others were getting ready to play; I risked a glance at the Cullens to see the girls with smiles and everyone else with grins. Then Edward saw my glance and he winked, I couldn't help but smile so I carried on.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

When I'd finished singing I looked to see I had a standing ovation even the Cullens were standing and clapping.

I stood and stepped away from the piano giving a little curtsy and my band member went to sit down at the piano for the rest, whilst I went to the microphone.

"Thank you everyone, I hope you are having a lovely evening?"

I heard an occur of shouts saying yes, and a few wolf whistles I'm guessing came from Emmett.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen I hope you enjoy the rest of tonight's performance".

I nodded my head to my band symbolising get ready.

All went quiet as I began again.

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

I gently began to sway to the music, I loved this song because it represented me so well.****

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

I finished again welcoming the applause; it was time for a costume change.

I stepped into the changing rooms and slipped out of my dress to place on a Royal blue corset and black leather trousers with black and silver stilettos and pulled my hair out and let it hang past my waist and then told the girls to get ready; I placed my headset on as the fact that I would be dancing as well.

**EPOV:**

WOW! Bella is incredible she sang and played that beautifully and then listening to her; I saw her glance over at us and I winked in encouragement and she smiled.

Then when she sang the second song I was blown away with the emotion.

_Bella is an amazing singer, she's so talented and she looks so lovely tonight- Esme._

_She loves her job you can see it and she performed brilliantly she plays the piano as well I should've known she does have a music degree as well.- Carlisle_

_OH! Bella looks beautiful I want to know who chose her outfit and did her hair and make up; my god! She's impressed you Edward- Rosalie & Alice_

At this I rose my eyebrow at them what were they on about I mean god yeah she did impress me but was it that obvious?

I heard Rose's and Alice's laugh in their head at this.

_Edward you were practically drooling when she met us earlier we can see that you like her and trust us when we say you have her wrapped on your little finger.- Rose._

What the hell was she on about?

_Come on Edward even Esme saw it, when you whispered in her ear before she took all her strength to keep a composed face and to stop herself from falling backwards into you- Alice._

I honestly don't know what to say; maybe I can test what they say later, but could Bella actually like me? I wanted to hope so.

Just then she came back out onto the stage wearing a blue corset and leather trousers which hugged her figure nicely and I noticed that she had a headset on instead- Ah she must be dancing then the girls came out and took their positions they all were wearing black and blue I'm guessing that they are Bella's favourite colour.

**BPOV:**

We were ready to go so I nodded to the band:

I started moving my hips slightly to the music as it started.

**Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
**

The girls joined in dancing performing the choreographed dance.**  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

At this point I pointed towards Edward; hey I wasn't lying.****

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so dis-functional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

The applause was louder than before and we all linked hands and then bowed.

I knew it was time for a break so the girls went to go sit down with their parents.

"Hi guys were going to take a little break now but there is still some music going to be on so feel free to grab a partner and come up and dance".

I walked back over to the Cullens and I was met with squeals of Alice and Rose.

"Okay that was fabulous, you were incredible!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down, I was given compliments by everyone and I don't think I've ever felt more alive when Edward took my hand and he asked me if I wanted to dance whilst kissing the top of my hand.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and the others followed as we went to the dance floor.

Just then 'Dance with me' came on and I was a little nervous.

"Ed..Edward are you sure?...I'm not that much of a confident dancer to do this" Edward's eyes melted mine as he placed Is hand on my waist.

"Don't worry, it's all in the leading". He whispered to me as the song began.

The one thing about this song was it was a clash between tango and ballroom dancing and I was honestly scared because it meant Edward would be picking me up! But how on earth could I say no, if this made him happy then I would do it.

Edward turned me and place my back to his chest to start off and I wrapped my hands around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips.

**Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every step you take  
Baby, Whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold**

**Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream**

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feelings real, won't let it  
stop, no

At this my legs were wrapped in between Edwards

**Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente**

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds,  
If I could I'd never come back down  
Baby, Let's just keep on groovin'

I had to rub my hips against Edwards as he guided me down him and back up whilst holding my arms above me I was struggling to repress the moan that threatened to slip out.****

As time fades away  
MY arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Puedomos bailar eternamente**

**  
Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
Dance with me  
If only for one night**

Edward picked me up and spun me as I wrapped my legs round his hip before being dropped down to in between his legs standing up whilst spinning then chest to chest with Edward. ****

_**[CHORUS**__]_

I finished with my left leg wrapped over Edward's hip whilst he dipped me slightly back.

When the music stopped we were met with a round of applause; whilst we were dancing people had created a circle round us to watch us, we were so caught up that we didn't even notice I was so embarrassed. Edward gave a bow whilst I curtsied and we stepped out of the circle to run back to the table laughing.

I doubt that I have had that much fun ever before and Edward was an incredible dancer; and then I realised I was in love everything about him I loved I know it was probably to soon but I couldn't help it!

**EPOV:**

Dancing with Bella was amazing! But when she rubbed her hips against me I really lost myself it felt so good that I had to repress a moan.

She didn't realise how amazing she was.

When we finished dancing there was applause….uh oh during the dance the people that were there created a circle round us to watch and we were so caught up with each other that we hadn't noticed and even my family was watching us! Man! My brothers and sisters are never going to let me live this down. But I couldn't care less.

Me and Bella went back to the table laughing; I loved her laugh it was incredible and that was when I realised that I really did LOVE Bella.

She was perfect, talented and smart and funny and so, so beautiful.

I heard Alice calling me then.

_We told you Edward, Oh and by the way Jasper can finally read her emotions and she LOVES you too Edward! I'm so happy for you both!!!!! – Alice_

Bella….LOVES ME???? I wanted to burst out with joy at this I don't think I could be happier.

"Bella thank you for the dance, and see I told you, you were fabulous". I kissed her hand and it looked like she wanted to blush.

"Thank you Edward, I don't think I have had that much fun in so long". Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Your welcome; Bella do you think we could go back and dance again and plus my sisters want to dance with you as well?"

Bella's face was practically glowing and she nodded her head and I took her hand and we went straight back to the dance floor just as 'Forever by Chris Brown' came on.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and then she wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced to the music.

**BPOV:**

I was in heaven; Edward's arms wrapped around me whilst dancing to 'forever'.

Edward suddenly spun me and we danced whilst singing along to the lyrics; his voice was magical as he sung to me.

We danced through as the song changed to 'with you' but Alice intervened with that but we made it a group dance me with Edward and Jazz and Alice.

Then the song changed to 'closer by Ne-Yo' and Alice pushed me into Edward; there wasn't a single gap between us as we danced.

On more than a few occasions we ended up grinding our hips together and our breathing was all over the place.

Then all to soon for my liking the song ended and it was time for me to go back to the stage.

I walked back with the Cullens to the table and heard my phone ringing.

To my surprise it was my brother.

"Hello Izzy darling, how are you doing?" My brother asked me, I knew the Cullens would hear so I had to keep this conversation short.

"Hello brother dear, yes I am fine. May I ask while you are calling after all I will be home this time tomorrow?" I heard Edward gasp and I could see the sadness in his eyes and I'm pretty sure it was in mine too.

"That's the thing dear, there is a little problem so we will be sending the boat to pick you up as soon as the ship docks in the morning."

This couldn't be happening…

"WHAT! You promised I would have till early hours the day after….I…WHAT HAPPENED? WHY DO I HAVE TO COME HOME EARLY FOR!!!!" I was furious my brother was shortening my time with Edward and I doubted that I would ever see him again.

I could tell my brother was shocked I never questioned anything he says

"Izzy I'm so sorry but its business and we need you home, I promise you honey I will make this up to you. But please, this is so unlike you but believe me when we say we truly are sorry".

I couldn't stay mad at my brother "Alright…I guess I will see you in a few hours…goodbye brother…"

I didn't bother waiting to hear his reply I was so upset that I just slumped in my chair.

Edward's hand reached out and grabbed mine and he gave me a gentle squeeze; I was going to miss him so much and I gave him a little sad smile.

The others were just as upset but I said as soon as my shift was finished we could all go up to my suite and relax until it was time for me to go.

I headed back up to the stage where everyone was ready and began.

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen…Well this will be my last performance and I would like to dedicate this performance to my guests tonight, the Cullens".

Then I nodded to my band and the girls.

**Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now**

It's so amazing how you have so many faces  
And you are not that person I thought that  
I had fell so deep in love with

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now

My body's trembling it's so damn hard  
To kick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing  
Wish you could feel the pain, maybe I will arrange it  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah

You changed up your makeup your DNA  
I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me  
I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart and me

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

I thought that we were forever  
I guess I misunderstood  
My fault for thinking you loved me  
Or in thinking you ever could  
Get me out of here right now  
Get me out of here right now

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
(you don't really care)  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place

1,2,3,4  
Right now, right now, right now  
Someone get me outta this place  
Get me outta here

I sung my way down my list;

BEYONCE –If I were a boy

Cascada- Evacuate the dance floor

Pink – Sober

Funhouse

Just like a pill

Bad influence

When I had finished Edward met me outside my changing room.

"Bella the others are going to come up in half an hour they wanted to get a few more dances in so I said I would come up on my own for a bit if that's alright?" He was so sweet I gave him a peck his cheek and held my hand out for him.

We made our way up silently. Once inside we quickly had my things packed up and we sat in the living room and placed a film on.

"Bella…?" Edward asked me

"Yes Edward?" I asked I was wondering what he was going to say.

"Bella…I know we haven't known each other long but I feel like I've known you for years". I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I know what you mean and I wish I had longer to stay to get to know you better, I really do". I meant every word I just hoped he realised that.

"Bella, I wish that too, but I know your brothers need you but I wanted to tell you something before you go". I looked at him in confusion, what on earth would he want to tell me?

"I love you Bella, I have since I first saw you, your beautiful and smart and talented and I Love you so much Bella!!" I…He…he loved me.

That was all it took I leaned over and kissed him and poured all my love into it.

What I didn't expect was for him to respond.

My hands made there way to his hair and he pulled me onto his lap, we broke apart for air and placed our foreheads together while trying to control our breathing.

"Edward…I..I love you too, so much" I told him breathlessly.

He tucked me into his lap and we watched the rest of the film, his head on top of mine and mine resting on his shoulder. The film finished and we placed another on.

It was a hour before the others arrived and we all sat down and watched the film.

Every now and then, Edward would turn his nose into my hair and breathe my scent in and I would do the same with him.

Then came the horn from the boat at 6:15 am symbolising that there was only half an hour left before docking.

I rang for the Bell boy's to take down my stuff it would take them about 25 minutes to get everything waiting to be loaded onto my boat when it arrived.

I curled back up on to Edward's lap after letting them in to collect my stuff.

Half an hour later –

The Cullens followed me down and my yacht was there ready and waiting, the staff were handing my items to my guards to load up.

I turned to the Cullens "here's my boat and my guards are loading everything on, I guess it's time to say goodbye".

"Yes, well it has been a pleasure to meet you Isabella and hopefully one day we will meet again." Carlisle spoke so calmly I wanted to cry.

Esme came forward and gave me a big hug and Carlisle gave me a kiss on my cheek "We will miss you dear, and please visit us if you get the chance?"

"Of course Esme I will".

Alice and Rose gave me a hug and smiled.

Emmett gave me a big hug and Jazz gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Then the most horrid moment I had to say goodbye to Edward.

I gave him a sad smile and he pulled me in for a hug, he then pulled my face up to look at him before giving me a passionate kiss goodbye.

At this moment I didn't care wither my guards saw or not.

I gave Edward a final chaste kiss and said goodbye to all of them.

My guard then stood at the edge of the boat as he lifted me into the boat, I ran upstairs to the top balcony to wave goodbye and blew them all kisses just before the engine turned on and we pulled away. I stayed there until we were long out of sight.

I didn't realise My brothers had sent Caleb and Ethan; I gave them both hugs and we chatted whilst Caleb drove the boat. They said that they did see the kiss but they wouldn't tell my brothers, but they were happy I'd finally found someone.

I just hoped I would see them again soon.

I went to my room to change into my appropriate clothing; I tied my hair up into a tight bun and placed a black knee-length dress on before tying a red ribbon around my waist. Then placing my black Cloak on and headed back up after placing my tiara in my hair.

Ethan bowed once he saw me back in my uniform as it were as we approached the Volterra docks; I was home, back home to my brothers and my kingdom,

My Volterra!


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome home

Chapter 4 –

Welcome home

**BPOV:**

We pulled up at the docks and there was met with two limos awaiting my arrival.

The first was for me and my guards whilst the second was for my belongings.

Within ten minutes and I could see the walls of Volterra as we made our way up to the entrance gate; where I was welcome home by the guards at the entrance who knew me.

We drove through the city before pulling into the secret entrance to the castle garage. I got out of the car and was escorted upstairs to the thrown room where my brothers were waiting my return.

The guards pushed the doors open for me and I was met with the scents of my family and a few members of the guard.

"Isabella darling, your home!" Aro made his way over and gave me a hug, I buried my head into my brothers shoulder. I really had missed him but I had to watch the threatening sobs; I needed my brothers comfort.

Marcus and Caius made there way over too. Caius gave me a soft but firm hug and spoke to me in his rough musical voice "Welcome home sister, we have missed you so".

Caius wasn't one for the soppy emotional sort of thing but I still loved him all the same.

Marcus was the next to hug me; I got on the most with Marcus, we talked about history and music a lot and he always knew how to cheer me up, sometimes we would spend hours reading together the one thing about Marcus is that he was very quiet but he knew how to make me very happy.

He gave me a gentle hug and I knew he noticed the emotions around me.

"Honey, I'm glad your back" then a little quieter "how about we have a little chat later please?" he held my face in his hands and I gave him a small smile.

"Aro dear, is Heidi and Jane around anywhere?" I really wanted to see them, I did miss them dearly but I was nervous; I was wondering wither they would spot the change.

"Yes dear, they are up in Heidi's room do you wish to see them?" Aro knew I was close with Heidi and Jane, they were my girls kind of like Alice and Rose in a way.

"Thank you, I will go see them before heading to get my stuff sorted, then I can head to the library before heading down to my jet; I think I will do some work on it if that is alright?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes that is fine honey, but could you meet us back here by 12pm please there are issues that we need to discuss".

I nodded and made my way to Heidi's room, I knocked on her door and as soon as she saw me she squealed, Jane came around the door and they both hugged me fiercely and I had to laugh.

They pulled me in and asked me about my time away; I told them about performing and teaching the girls but I told them nothing about the Cullens, and I wouldn't even tell my brothers about them. I may have to tell Marcus because he will feel it therefore I cannot lie to him, I may tell him about Edward but not about the Cullens.

After two hours of chat I headed to my room and unpacked my clothes and then my items from the ship some new, some old; I went to my closet and spotted an old purple box. I shook it and there was something inside of it I opened it to see some old letters. I looked to see the date; they were 1918 these were the letters my fiancé (supposed to have been) sent me. I couldn't remember things that were written until I re-read them there was 24 letters written to me from him. I guess I never read them properly before, as I read them; I felt the guilt form over me I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it.

He was so sweet and I was horrible, I looked at how he signed the end of each letter; his name was Edward A. Masen and I began to wonder what my name would've sounded like?

Mrs. Isabella Marie Latentha Masen; strangely enough I really liked the sound of this, but it was too late Edward was probably dead and I had to get past this.

Then I remembered the necklace I have had on for 110 years it's a simple gold chain with the engagement ring he sent me that belonged to his mother and It was the last thing I had, and I never took it off but I kept it hidden under my clothing.

I put the letters back in the box and I placed everything neatly away and headed to the library where I knew Marcus would be.

Once I got there he held out for my hand and I curled up in his arms like the little girl I was.

We would always do this; he would tuck me into his lap, sometimes we would read and others we would chat.

"Bella honey, I can tell your emotions of relations are well different from before you left, and Aro mentioned how you were upset about coming home early and you have been quieter than normal – you haven't put any music on nor have you been in your music room and you have been here for 5 hours now; what happened little one?" I knew Marcus was worried and the god thing about the library was it was soundproof for when we had these chats.

I had different bonds with my brothers with Aro it was creativity that we shared, with Caius it was skill and strength and a few other things but I shared the most with Marcus from history to literature to music and he loved to listen to me sing and play even the guards did.

"Marcus if I tell you, you cannot tell the others – Caleb and Ethan know a part of it and they have been sworn to secrecy". Marcus nodded in encouragement.

"Well, I met someone on the ship…and I didn't get a chance to spend long with him and that was cut shorter because I had to come home, he was the perfect gentleman and we shared a lot in common.

We were born the same time human and Vampire and we both play the piano and share a love for music and history and medicine and he was just lovely and charming and so sweet; I've never met anyone in my life like him and i…I miss him…I know that I didn't get to know him long but I felt like I knew him for years…but I assure you that nothing happened physically.

He's like the 1918 gentlemen my period of time and I just know that it could be a millennia before I could see him again!"

The sobs and venomous tears stream down my face while Marcus rocked me and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"honey I know that you would be responsible and that you wouldn't rush into it but from the sounds of it; it looks like you've found your mate and don't worry I will find him for you but it will take time to do without being discovered".

I hugged Marcus and thanked him and he told me he had a surprise; he pulled out a collection of four new books called the Twilight saga.

I squealed excitedly and Marcus laughed as we began reading them together and I really liked these books, it was somewhat amusing not just because it was about vampires but that the main characters were called Edward and Bella.

When I read this I laughed.

"Bella may I ask what is amusing you?" I knew I shouldn't laugh but couldn't resists the irony of it.

"It's just that the main characters in this book are named Edward and Bella?" Marcus nodded.

"Well it's just the guy I met… his name was Edward too!"

Marcus then began laughing and I joined in; it was nice to hear Marcus' laugh because it was so rare.

We finished all four books and then it was time to head back up to the thrown room to begin discussions.

We made our way up to the thrown room where Marcus and Caius were waiting for us as we sat down a few guard members entered as well.

"Isabella dear?" I knew something was wrong because on normal occasional discussions Caius would just call me Bella only Aro called me Izzy or Isabella.

"Yes Caius, what is it that I should know?" I always was very perceptive.

"Ah Bella always curious and always perceptive; well there has been trouble in the south again, your Maria is up to her old tricks again and this time she has gone to far!" Caius was so mad; I had rarely seen him this mad before.

"What do you mean? She took it to far last time when I was part of her disgusting army, how much further can that sadistic woman go".

I hated Maria even more so now than before, because of the fact that she continues this; she did it with Jasper 90 years before me and then did it with me and is still taking human lives now!

"Yes, we know but this time she's on the verge of exposure this time and we were wondering wither you would care to give her, her final warning with some of the others?" Aro suggested.

Hmmm, it might be fun to see her face when she see's me even though I don't like the idea of destroying my creator but she does need to learn, I will go and I will talk with Maria and the other side about this whilst the others take care of the newborns.

"I will, Brothers dear- I will go, I will give her, her warning but I will not destroy my creator; I will however see if I can create an arrangement between her and the other side whilst the other take care of the newborns IF they pose a threat other wise I see no need to destroy them…" I spoke calmly yet the truth.

"And…" Aro asked me inquisitively

"And…if there are any that have any talents I will ask them to consider joining us but I will not force them unless it is something that I believe could be a potential threat if not taught how to control it properly". I knew Aro liked his power but honestly he went to far sometimes.

"Good girl, now you better leave if you are to get there soon".

"Aro I will be taking the guard in the jet, I will not be running all the way to Brazil!"

Aro laughed and Marcus and Caius just smiled they knew I hated running threw the water, and I only did it if it was necessary.

"I understand, know I will leave it to you about who you take with you" YAY!!!!!!!!!

This is when I loved my brother when he allowed me to take control.

"Thank you! I will take…Jane and Alec, Caleb and Ethan, and Demetri and Felix".

The others smiled at me I knew that they loved it when I chose them because like my brothers I had my favourites and I spend time with my guards and not just use them.

I stood and gave my brothers kisses on their cheeks before signalling the others to come with me as we made our way to the airport.

We boarded the jet and Caleb and Ethan went to the cock pit whilst me and the others took our seats.

My jet was not like the others I had decorated the outside wing to have my initials on it and the décor in side the jet was done by me.

It was Gold and white with hints of red; I had sofas and one big table there was also a plasma screen for the boys and a few consoles to keep the boys entertained, me and Jane had some books and magazines and I always brought my iPod to listen to my favourite bands.

Jane and I always argued about our different music tastes and the boys would just shake their heads, but in the end we would always laugh about it.

Jane and Heidi were my best friends In Volterra, they would come shopping with me and if there was no business to be taken care of we would hang out in each others rooms apart from mine; guards were not allowed in their masters/mistress' rooms so we would hang out in my lounge.

Alec was great, we would talk about our pasts and we would talk about history and Art and Music and we would always have a laugh; my brothers did wonder wither there was something more to our relationship and Alec and I just laughed we were Best friends and nothing more and that's the way we've been for 70 years.

With Caleb and Ethan they were mine and Marcus' personal body guards and also my teachers.

They would join in with my lessons that Marcus gave me and sometimes would join in with our chats. Marcus taught them how to avoid Aro's gift when we wanted to keep our chats secret and we did have a fair few.

Demetri was nice and he was the guy who helped me with my fighting skills in the beginning until I got a lot better than him so now I teach him and we have a laugh.

Felix on the other hand was a bit of a player and if it weren't for the fact that my brothers would destroy him; he defiantly would have tried something with me (shudder) I didn't think of Felix like that at all.

I was still a virgin and that is the way I am to remain until I am married or if I do.

I hope to god that I will one day find someone that will love me for me; I know I can't have children but I can live with that but I have to admit I am lonely and Edward Cullen was the first person I had met in my 109 years that I would be willing to spend the rest of my existence with.

(12 hours later)

We had arrived in Rio hopping to settle things quickly and return home then we caught up with Maria and the others just in time to stop the fight.

**EPOV:**

We had arrived home four days after Bella left and I had never felt so empty.

I went hunting with my brothers and we ended up having a wrestling match; I had to admit I had fun, it had been 12 years since I'd last done that with them.

They were honestly shocked when I wanted to join in to but were glad.

I didn't feel like playing my piano nor did I feel like going into my room so I settled for watching my brothers play on their Xbox.

_Dude, you wanna play winner?_ Emmett asked me through his thoughts I nodded in agreement

_Man someone's love sick! _ Jasper sniggered and I hit him round the back of his head.

_Come on Edward admit it you miss her don't you? _Emmett asked I sighed and nodded.

It had been almost a week and I really did miss her I couldn't wait to see her again.

But I did wonder how long would it be before I did see her again.

I knew my heart would always belong to her and I doubt that I would find anyone like her again.

But I would do anything, anything at all just to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 5 

Unexpected visitors

**BPOV:**

It had been 7 years since I last saw the Cullens and I missed Edward and the others badly.

When we went to see Maria all those years ago we agreed a territory claim for both sides to stop the wars otherwise my brothers would get involved at this they agreed.

Maria and I chatted for a while the others sorted things out; Maria was actually really nice when she wasn't dominating.

When I arrived back in Italy Marcus and Caius asked if I could do more peaceful things and it wasn't what they wanted to see there little sister get hurt.

I didn't disagree I had seen enough of the world; it held no interest so most of the time if I wasn't at my piano, I was working on my cars or doing lessons.

I rarely listened to music anymore or paint or sing in fact I haven't sung since the ship.

This morning I couldn't be bothered to do anything, I haven't hunted in weeks and I just stayed in my room and just stayed in bed reading with Claire de Lune playing quietly.

Then came a knock at my door.

"Come in" it could only be my brothers, I knew they were worried but I really couldn't care less and that was defiantly unlike me.

Marcus, Aro and Caius came in and sat on my bed.

"Honey is everything alright? It's just you haven't hunted in weeks and you haven't been outside of your room much in days?" Caius was worried, I could hear it in his voice and that was rare.

I just shrugged my shoulders; I didn't really know how to answer that.

Was I alright?

"Well we came to tell you that were expecting visitors in a few hours, he's an old friend of ours and he's bringing his family. His coven are unusually large there are 7 of them all together".

At this my eyes widened that was really large for some of our kind.

"Anyway we would appreciate it if you would meet him; we would be very proud to introduce you to them" Aro asked me politely I knew my brothers were proud of me and they always wanted to show me off.

I smiled at my brothers I knew they were doing this for me as well they could be really sweet when they wanted to be.

"Of course; would it be a formal occasion seeing as he is close to you?"

I asked knowing that they would want me to dress up formally to impress this Coven.

"We would appreciate it and maybe you might like some of the members of the coven?" Caius looked hopeful as did Aro and Marcus, I knew they were hiding something from me.

"As you wish brothers but I do want to know the truth please, you are keeping something from me and I do wish to know what that it?" I heard Aro sigh and Marcus and Caius just smiled.

"Aro we told you she would guess something, come on just tell her". Caius prodded his brother.

"Well Our friend has 2 daughters and 3 sons; 2 are mated and their son is single and he has been for a long while, we…" Caius interrupted with a cough.

"….sorry I was hopping that you might show an interest in him and him you". Okay now I was mad I liked being alone if I couldn't be with Edward and did he think that for one second that this vampire might be the same.

I calmed down before answering; I had been a let down to my brothers for all these years because of my feelings and maybe just this once I should do something for them like I used to.

I sighed knowing that I shouldn't have given in to my selfish side.

"Aro I will meet them and see what I make of this single vampire but I will not promise you anything, and I am very sorry that I have not been myself these past few years but I promise things will change back to how they used to be".

Aro rubbed my arm and then kissed my forehead and got up to leave, Caius kissed my cheek and left and Marcus the same.

I got up and made my way to the shower, who knows maybe I might like this coven after all.

**EPOV:**

Carlisle had called a family meeting and he was blocking his thoughts from me and so was Alice and Esme.

As we sat down Emmett and Rose and Jazz all thought the same thing

_Edward do you know what's going on? _I sighed and shook my head as a no;

These past 7 years had been horrible I just celebrated my 116th birthday a few months ago.

Everyone noticed the change in me that I was doing more family related things, heck even Rose and I were on better terms and they all knew it was because I met Bella. I missed her dearly and wondered when or if I would ever see her again just then Carlisle interrupted my thought process.

"Well I wanted to let you guys that me and your mother have discussed this and that you have been given 2 weeks off for the holidays and we are going on holiday for just over a week and then we can do what we like when we get back"

Everyone was all smiles we rarely got to go on vacation as Carlisle could never get the time off, so we were very happy Emmett and Jazz high-5 and Rose and Alice were squealing at the fact of having a new wardrobe.

I was glad that I would be getting time to spend with Carlisle peacefully, it was nice when we did father and son bonding time.

"So dad where are we going?" Jasper added he and Emmett were hoping for Switzerland or Austria they wanted to go snow boarding.

I snickered at there thought, I actually liked that Idea and gave them a thumbs up and there grins were wide.

"Well actually we are going to stay with some old friends of mine.."

All of us looked at each other then they all turned to me and I just shrugged which by that they knew I didn't know.

Alice was happy but concerned and I was wondering why

"We are going to Italy children". Esme interrupted

Jazz and Em were still happy because there were some good slopes in Italy but I knew better.

"What part of Italy Carlisle?" I had a good idea but I was praying for once that I was wrong.

"Volterra…"

At this I didn't say anything as Jazz and Em said "WHAT!"

Carlisle looked at me questioningly and I snickered

"They wanted to hit the slopes and actually I wouldn't have minded either".

"Well I'm sure Aro would kindly arrange for something in the holidays, besides they are excited about our visit because they want you kids to meet someone".

We all looked at him quizzically and waited for him to continue.

"They want you guys to meet their sister" Carlisle smiled at us and Esme, ah this is what had Alice nervous.

"I didn't know that Aro, Marcus and Caius had a sister?" Rose asked, what surprised me was she was actually happy.

"Well. Yes I didn't know either until I spoke to them on the phone just they said she has been with them for just over 100 years but they are hoping she will get along well with us."

"How so?" I wanted to know why would the Volturi think we would get on with their sister.

"Because she is a vegetarian like us and she has been for her whole life even when she was a newborn".

I was shocked firstly because there was a member of the Volturi that had a conscience then to top it off that she didn't even go through the same newborn experience.

"Wow! That's impressive; I'm actually looking forward to this holiday". Jazz said; ok if I wasn't shocked before, I am now.

"Me too!" Alice chimed in

"Ditto" Rose and Em said at the same time then all eyes were on me.

"Sure why not, this could actually be fun". They all looked at me strangely.

"What?" I questioned

"Nothing just who are you and what have you done with our prude of a brother". Jazz said

While the girls burst out laughing and Emmett sniggered. _He's got a point Eddie._

(Next day)

We had just landed in Florence and we were going to be driving to Volterra, it was night time so it was even better and with the way we drove we would be there in half an hour.

We loaded in our luggage; rental cars Alice had arranged, Carlisle and Esme drove in a silver Mercedes, Alice and Jazz in a yellow Porsche and Me, Rose and Em in a four by four.

Once Alice had seen her car she was all over it.

_Edward I have to get one of these when we get home, this is fantastic!_

I couldn't help but laugh "How about I get you one for Christmas Ali?"

Alice then squealed and launched at me, she gave me a big hug while Jazz grinned and mouthed _thank you._

I gave Alice a kiss on her forehead as we all climbed into our cars and rode out of the airport.

To my own surprise I actually was excited to meet this new princess of Volterra; it wasn't just because she was someone new it was because of her diet and I strangely enough was intrigued.

After about 15 minutes we saw the walls of Volterra ahead of us and knew we were almost there.

I wondered what was going to happen when we met the princess.

**BPOV:**

After my shower and washing and drying my hair, I only had 45 minutes before our guests were due to arrive.

I tied my hair up in a bun and let a few strands hang down round by the front of my face, I placed my silver diamond and Emerald incrusted tiara in my hair; Aro had recently brought it along with matching Earrings for my 116th birthday 3 weeks ago.

I placed in my earrings and put on some Smokey eye shadow and light mascara.

A little lip pump and gloss before heading to my wardrobe; my wardrobe was the size of two of our towns shopping malls and I loved it, it was Royal blue and white with path way light on the walls and floor it was remote controlled so I could keep things stashed away neatly and hidden doors and draws as well.

I went to my formal gowns and looked through, I had over 400 different dresses, I looked through the black collection and found the perfect dress to wear.

It was a one shoulder black dress that finished just above the knee. It had strips of black lace with black sequins all the way from the bust downwards.

The design of this dress I loved because it had a trail like a wedding dress but instead of it being on the back of the dress it was on the right side and was made of tons of black lace and velvet with black sequins. It started from under my arm and slightly dragged on the floor, I didn't have to worry about it much because the train was about 5 inches thick and the dress hugged my figure.

I then placed my black 3 inch. Heels on and grabbed my black shall.

I took one final look at myself and I had to say I didn't look all that bad and I knew my brothers would approve, I only had one problem; my eyes weren't golden as I hadn't hunted, but then I remember my emergency supply I had in my cupboard and went to it.

I had kept back 12 bottles of animal blood for emergencies, this was kind of important so I took one, I drank the whole thing before noticing that my throat had been burning all this time.

I looked back in the mirror to find my eyes had turned a bright topaz, and I loved it when my eyes were this bright.

I made my way to the thrown room, where my brothers were already waiting for me.

They took one look at me before giving me a hug each.

"Honey you look beautiful and thank you". I smiled at my brother as he kissed my cheek.

Marcus gave my hand a little squeeze and escorted me over to the forth thrown where our brothers were already seated.

"Well, well, well doesn't our little sister scrub up nicely?" I laughed at Caius and went to fix his crooked collar before taking my seat in between Aro and Marcus.

"I could say the same about you dear brother". The guards in the room had to hold back there sniggers but a few couldn't.

Marcus just smiled whilst Aro shook his head; hey what? Me and Caius were always like this it was part of our charm.

We heard footsteps coming through the corridor and we knew our guests had arrived, I was a little nervous because this was one of my brothers closest friends and I didn't want to disappoint.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Jane and Alec with several vampires behind.

My brothers stood up to greet them and I stayed sat with my legs crossed on the thrown and kept my head down and listened to their conversation.

"Ah Carlisle Cullen, long time no see…how are you doing my old friend?"

"I am very well dear Aro and yes it has been I while".

I had to resist the gasp that threatened to slip out, my brothers knew the Cullens and they were here in Volterra!!!!!!!!

I was panicking now.

I never told the Cullens much about my family but Aro said he had known him for years!

They were old friends….but DEAR GOD!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN THEY SEE ME!!!!!!!!!

Okay Bella calm down, they were going to find out somehow.

My brothers did not know I knew the Cullens and the Cullens didn't know that I was Princess Isabella Volturi!

I was in deep, deep shit!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whilst I was panicking my brothers had all said hello and were know getting ready to introduce me.

"Carlisle, Esme I would like you to meet our sister…Isabella dear come down and meet our guests".

I stood up and took a shaky breathe and kept my head down and walked in between Aro and Marcus.

"Isabella this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen". Aro told me obviously not knowing I knew.

I gave a little curtsy before bringing my head up.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme it's nice to see you again" I spoke softly but they heard.

I heard the entire Cullens gasp as I looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella dear, oh how are you?" Esme spoke as she held her hands for me to give her a hug.

"I am fine thank you Esme and how are you?" I asked as I stepped back.

"We are wonderful dear".

Carlisle also gave me a hug and then I turned to the others.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie". They looked at each other before whispering

"Bella..?" I nodded and they launched at me giving me a fierce hug whilst almost knocking me to the ground I giggled at them and gave them kisses on their forehead and they stepped back to look at me.

"I have to say Bella, you are quite the fashanistra aren't you?" Alice smiled at me.

I giggled "why thank you for the amazing compliment Alice, you don't look bad yourself nor you Rose".

They laughed before stepping a side.

Jazz came over and gave me a soft hug and whispered in my ear "It's good to see you again Bella"

He smiled before bowing and I gave him a little curtsy before he went to stand next to Alice.

Em came over next and gave me a big hug and I mean big and a grin before heading over to Rose.

Then I looked to see Edward in all his glory; he was just a gorgeous as the first time I met him.

He held his hand out for me and I took it and he pulled me into him for a hug.

He buried his face in my hair as I gripped onto him for dear life and breathed in his scent as he did mine.

God! I missed him so much.

He pulled back to look at me and wiped the tears off of my face that I hadn't even known had spilled down my face.

I smiled and he gave me his grin in return "I've missed you" he whispered to me and my face lit up and he chuckled.

"I've missed you too! How have you been" I giggled I really had missed him.

"erm…good I guess what about you?" I smiled as we both really knew the truth.

For the first time in 7 years I had felt whole with Edward here.

"…I would say the same" I grinned at him and he gave me that wonderful crooked grin back, we both knew how we felt being apart this long…it was horrible.

Suddenly a cough brought me out of my trance see my brothers looking at us with mixed expressions, I knew I was in trouble.

"Isabella come here" Aro was mad that much I could tell.

I ran at vampire speed to his side and looked up at him apprehensively.

"You have a lot to explain to us young one" I could tell Aro was really mad.

"Yes brother.." I looked up into Aro's fierce crimson eyes he was trying to keep a façade but it was not working well.

"Tell us how you know the Cullens?" I heard Aro take a shaky breath.

"I met them on the ship a few years back Aro…I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was that important".

"Aro, be fair she obviously didn't think we would care if we knew she met the Cullens that is why she wouldn't of told us, is that right honey?" Caius asked he was being so calm I was grateful.

"Yes brothers, I did not know you were close friends with Carlisle and the others but if I had known of course I would have told you!" Ha! Yeah right.

"Alright, Bella why don't you take our guests to the lounge and we will be with you shortly, Marcus go with them whilst Caius see if you can sort our Bella's lessons for today to do in the lounge whilst I sort out the guards".

I nodded and curtsied to Aro and Caius.

"Cullens would you care to follow us please?" they nodded and we made our way through the corridors and to the double doors which lead to the lounge.

I opened the doors and walked in; the Cullens followed and took a seat whilst I shut the doors.

Carlisle and Esme took a seat next to Marcus and everyone else took a seat and I took a seat next to Edward.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Marcus asked the Cullens, I knew they were shocked to hear Marcus talk as I was the only really used to that.

"Animal blood of course" I added, the Cullens smiled and I got up to grab the remote and type in 204 which revealed a cupboard and got up to grab 9 wine glasses and filled them with Animal blood. I then placed the wine glasses on the tray and made my way over and knelt and placed the tray onto the table and hand out the glasses to them and Marcus took a glass as well.

They looked up at Marcus questioningly. "I don't mind the taste of animal blood in fact you've got to thank Bella for that she even got Aro to try some and Caius thought they prefer human blood much more, so they aren't convinced but I still like human blood but I don't mind animal blood. I do a lot for my little sister and I'm sorry I didn't believe you before Carlisle".

The others looked at me and I just laughed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed Bella, I tried for years to get them to even try it and here you've done it". Carlisle chuckled and everyone joined in.

"Bella?" Marcus asked.

"Yes Marcus?" I replied

"You know when you came back from the ship and we had that chat, I can't help but think…?" I knew what Marcus was asking and I was glad that he'd kind of put 2 and 2 together and got 4.

"Err…yes Marcus it is what your thinking" I told him I knew the blush was creeping on my face.

Marcus laughed as he noticed my blush.

"Bella you're blushing?" Carlisle asked oh yeah! Whoops my bad!

"Huh? Oh yeah! We discovered a few years back that I have human abilities".

"Human abilities? Like what?" I couldn't help but smile at Carlisle's curiosity and Edward just shook his head but he had a smile on his lips.

"Well Bella is able to blush, cry- but the tears are made of Venom and she can eat human food but she has to be in a good mood and she can sleep but doesn't need as long as a human, but then sometimes she can sleep for much longer than a human!" Marcus began laughing and I threw my pillow at him.

"Hey I resent that! It's not my fault! I don't like sleeping for 14 hours only to be able to dream about random colours and shapes! I mean what is all that about honestly!!!!!!!" I was in full rant mood and that only made Marcus laugh more and Jazz and Em snigger.

Oh I was going to get Marcus back for that! But maybe later.

"Oh come on Bella admit it, you love not being able to control your sleeping because you know it gets you out of Aro's nagging and having to do the village meetings".

Okay so maybe the man had a point "alright so maybe on occasions it's useful but other times it is just annoying" I rolled my eyes and I could tell Edward was struggling to hold back laughing.

10 minutes later Caius walked in and handed me my books, I thanked him as he sat down by Marcus. I handed Marcus my list of assignments he looked it over then looked up at me.

"Bella have you seen today's list?" I shook my head as a no and he handed it over my eyes widened as I took in today's lessons.

1800-1900's history – that I could live with but doing that horrid language ugh!

"I have to do Russian!!!!!!! Caius are you kidding me!!!!!!!" he smiled

"No Bella, you know you have to know the basics for most languages and you've skipped this one enough times already, I promise once we get this out of the way we'll go into proper depths of Japanese". I sighed and nodded in agreement.

I had no way of getting out of this and he handed me my history assignments first.

I grabbed my books off of the shelf and sat on the floor, Edward sat next to me and helped secretly on some parts whilst the others chatted with Caius and Marcus.

Once I'd done that it was time to do that horrid language; I put away the other things and placed my work in my folders then grabbed my books.

"Bella can I ask why do you hate the Russian language?" Edward asked me I really didn't want to tell him.

"Don't even think about telling!!" I warned Caius

"Don't worry I won't _tell_ him anything" I wondered why he put the emphasis on 'tell'

Then I heard Edward growl uh oh! I forgot Edward can read minds.

"HE DID WHAT!!!!" Edward growled I placed my hand on his face to calm him down and looked to Jazz, I felt Edward relax as I moved the strands out of his eyes.

"This is why one I hate this language and two why I didn't tell you now please calm down, for me".

Edward nodded and smiled slightly whilst Caius looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged and said "go figure" Edward and Marcus chuckled.

I'd finished my work as quick as I could and curled up in Edward's lap and he kissed my forehead.

"speaking of go figure are you going to perform for the Cullens anytime soon?"

"Not a chance!" I growled at him and he snickered oh he was going to get it!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I didn't know you figure skate?" Edward asked me I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah it's a hobby of mine I used to do years ago". I told him briefly he didn't need to know the details.

"Hobby!" Marcus snorted, great my brothers are ganging up on me to try and embarrass me in front of my Edward.

"don't you start as well, I think you two are getting kicks out of trying to embarrass me aren't you?" I crossed my arms and Edward chuckled.

"I guess you could say that, but really you should show them your trophies; and yet you call it a hobby?" Caius gave me a little smirk; I never thought that brothers could be this annoying.

"I'm sure that Carlisle and Esme would love to see you perform in the rink downstairs, wouldn't you?" I swear I was going to hit him in a minute.

I looked to see Alice and Edward having a silent conversation and I leaned back into Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head into the crook of Edward's neck and sighed contently.

I gave up on trying to hit my brothers and I'm guessing that was part of Edward's plan after Alice probably seeing something.

"Well once this is all sorted out, if Bella wouldn't mind we would love to see you perform honey and I'm sure the others would like to as well". Esme said softly.

I looked up to Edward and he nodded I smiled

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, maybe later on we can all go down there then?" I asked

"Of course" Esme said delighted.

Just then Aro walked in with Caleb and Ethan they looked ashamed? What was going on why were they here?

"Isabella I think you need to start explaining even more so than before". He looked at Caleb and Ethan and it clicked they told him about the kiss when we left the ship.

I looked to Edward and his grip on my waist tightened and I snuggled closer to him.

"Carlisle I want to know why you didn't tell me about this?" he asked Carlisle.

"Hold on a sec this has nothing to do with Carlisle and what do you mean? You expected him to tell you? Ha! This is why I didn't tell you because I knew how'd you react" I took a breath and calmed down.

"Aro, I don't understand what you don't approve of all three of you have known Edward longer than I have and you know how kind and respectful he is being honest, I'm honoured to even be a part of his life and I just ask that you trust me all three of you have found love; you yourself said before I knew that hoped I would get along with our guests children and you yourself mentioned the fact that Edward was single and admit you put out some hope this morning only you didn't know that there was no need for that hope because it was already there and you only don't like it because you didn't know…but I will say that I am sorry for not telling you….am I forgiven brother?"


	6. Chapter 6 All is forgiven

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; The Characters belong to **

**Please Review and let me know if there are any personal preferences - XXXX**

Chapter 6 – All is forgiven

**BPOV:**

Aro looked at me before smiling, ok sudden mood swing much?

"Come here Isabella". He held his palm out for me and I got up off of Edwards lap and placed my hand in Aro's before he pulled me into a hug.

I was stunned at first before I returned the hug.

He pulled back to look at me "Isabella there is nothing to forgive; I was just confused as to why you did not tell us, but that doesn't matter now. I can see how the Cullens being here has changed you already and I have never seen you this happy before but I am truly glad".

Aro gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before going over to Marcus and Caius; Caleb and Ethan looked at me sheepishly I smiled at them to tell them no worries.

"Caleb, Ethan you may go- just try to not get on Demetri's nerves today please? I don't want to have to keep repairing the walls let alone by the new objects which seem to be getting harder and harder to find in the shops; so please just _try_ to behave?" I smiled at them but the warning was serious I getting sick of having to have the walls repaired and getting paintings and vases and tables and chairs replaced I lost count after the 244th time.

"Yes mistress, we will _try_". Caleb answered I smiled and shook my head as they departed and I went back to Edward's lap.

He looked at me Inquisitively "Hey, they keep getting into wrestling fights and the furniture has had enough, believe me when I say I've lost count after the 244th time and that has been in 2 years for Christ sake!" Edward chuckled as did everybody else.

"Honey, trust me I know what it's like we these 3 alone! I can't imagine what it must be like to have more that are just as bad as these 3 and yes that does include you Edward!" Jazz, Em and Edward sniggered and Esme just shook her head whilst I smiled.

"So...when do you want to take the Cullens down to the rink Isabella?" Caius asked me as innocently as possible. I just growled at him and Marcus and Aro chuckled.

"Caius what did you suggest this time?" Aro asked obviously not hearing the conversation earlier.

"I asked If the Cullens would care to see Bella skate?" I clenched my fists trying not to punch anything.

"Isabella I think that's a good idea, you haven't skated since you returned from the ship..." Aro broke off to look at Edward; I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe later...Is there anything you guys wanted to do whilst here?" I asked the Cullens and Jazz and Em broke out into massive grins and Edward chuckled.

"We were wondering...wither it might be possible for us to hit the slopes?" Emmett asked practically begging.

I laughed and looked to my brothers "I could take them to Aprica it's only a few miles away, we could take the yacht and then run to the slopes...I wouldn't mind it's been a while since I last went snowboarding". The idea actually appealed to me.

"You snow board?" Jazz asked surprised.

"Quiet well and she can ski, Bella if you don't mind then I think it would be fun for the kids to go and Carlisle and Esme can stay with us and catch up and you can stay for a few days in the lodge up there". Marcus told them.

"Sounds good to us!" Emmett was practically jumping out of the seat.

"Well, we can go in two days the sun will be out for tomorrow so we have to wait and we can't stay up there longer than the two days as it will be really bright on the third day" Alice spoke excitedly

"Sounds like a plan, well for today we can just hang around the castle..." I was broken off by a loud thud and a horrible crash and a foul sound, it sounded like it was coming from down the hall from my.....MUSIC ROOM!

"CALEB, DEMETRI, ETHAN, FELIX GET IN HERE NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was furious I felt the other wince at my loudness but I couldn't care less right now!

They entered the room looking scared as hell, damn right they should be!

I stood up and tried to act a little calmer

"Boys what was that?" I asked fiercely they cowered backwards and out of my eye i saw Edward smile.

"Tell me what you broke!" They looked at each other hesitantly before Demetri stepped forward and looked down.

"Miss we are very sorry but we broke you piano..." My face must have been livid.

"...Outside....gardens...Now!" I growled at them trying to contain my anger

They walked out and I looked to Caius and he nodded, everyone in this castle knows how much I loved my piano, Marcus and Aro were laughing as I left with them.

As we were outside I took a seat and the boys sat down on the floor as i began to think of how I can punish them something inside me told me not to.

**EPOV:**

When she left I had never seen her look more fierce, but it didn't scare me in fact the opposite it turned me on.

_Dude, your not even remotely scared?_ Jazz questioned and I shook my head as a no.

_Huh! Wait...you find that a turn on?...Damn Edward you got it bad!!!!!!!!_ Jazz burst out laughing and I held a smug smile on my lips as everyone looked at the pair of us I just shrugged.

"Bella has quite the temper; I am sorry about that" Caius apologised and everyone just turned to look at me with a smile and I rolled there eyes.

"Don't worry about that sir, Edward has a temper just a fierce as Bella if not more when he wants to!" Alice and the others laughed and the three brothers just looked at me with smiles on their faces and suddenly the same though was being spoken by them all.

_Perfect match! _I rubbed my temples quickly.

"Ok that was weird, you all just had the exact same thought at the same time!"

The others just looked at each other and then was disrupted when Bella came back in. The thoughts of the brothers were why was she back so quickly?

"Bella what did you do?" Aro asked and she curled herself back into my awaiting arms and sighed with contentment.

"Nothing...I couldn't be bothered to do anything". She spoke so softly I was hypnotised by it.

_Ok, what has gotten into her usually she would have at least shouted at them...this is so unlike her...I wonder if it has to do with the Cullens but then why do she look so tired?- _Caius

_Oh my! This is so strange Bella always tells them off at least...what could've made her not be bothered to she loved that piano with her life and never lets anyone go near it but herself.-_Aro

_I wonder if it has to do with either Edward and the Cullens visit or maybe those letters?- _Marcus

"What letters?" I asked him I wanted to know for some reason

Bella looked up in confusion before recognition flittered across her beautiful face.

"Bella found some letters that were written to her when she was human not long after she came back from the ship and I was just wondering?" Marcus asked questioningly.

"Yes Marcus I have been thinking about them...more so now that the Cullens are here....Carlisle didn't you tell me that in the 1900's you worked in a hospital in Chicago?"

"Yes I did Bella, may I ask why though?" Carlisle was curious as to why she wanted to know this again.

"Well I was just wondering...if you might happen to know the person who wrote me the letters...they lived in Chicago too?" She was nervous that much I could tell.

"Well if you'd care to show me the letters if there not to private I'd be happy to tell you if I do". She smiled and got up quickly to leave to her room.

"Marcus what are these letters?" Aro asked I too wanted to know.

"These are letters that were stashed away in Bella's belongings that were brought here after we first met her and she found them when she got back and I know that she wanted to find out a bit more about the person who wrote them seen as she never met them". Now I wasn't the only one intrigued.

**BPOV:**

I went back into the lounge with the box and sat down on the floor by Carlisle and handed him the first 5 letters that were in order.

He took them from my hand and began to read then he gasped at the end of the first letter.

"Carlisle why are you blocking you thoughts from me now?" Edward asked

"Carlisle do you know who wrote the letters?" I asked him shyly he looked up and grinned in response.

"Yes I do and I know him very well actually". I felt like I was missing something...

"Wait you said 'know' shouldn't it be 'knew'?" I asked thinking it was unlike him for the grammar slip up.

"Oh no! I say 'know' for a reason and that reason is that the person who wrote these letters to you is sitting in this room right now!"

I gasped as did the others....I couldn't believe it!!!!!!!!!!

"Bella what was their name?" Alice asked me, I took one of the letters from the box and read the signature.

"His name was Edward....Edward A. Masen". The others gasped and looked to Edward and then I figured it out.

"You...you...Wrote...t...Them?" Edward came to my side and gasped when he looked at the letters and recognition flittered across his face.

"Galleria Isabella Garibaldi?" He asked I was shocked at first but then I nodded and he pulled me into his lap and cuddled me close; tears were streaming down my face but they were tears of happiness.

Then Edward shocked me, he pulled my face to his and he gave me the most loving yet passionate kiss he's ever given me.

When he pulled away he wiped the tears from my face; he had that crooked grin on his face and I was smiling and no doubt beaming too.

Suddenly Aro coughed I kind of forgot about our little audience but nothing could bring me down right now.

I turned to him and he looked surprised to see me smiling so brightly.

"Bella care to explain?" I giggled at him and Edward laughed

"well when I was human I was a fairly obedient child but my parents didn't like the fact that I was 17 and still single as all my friends were betrothed at the age of 16.

My parents then decided that they would take matters into their own hands and do an arranged marriage; I resented them for it and I argued back and I was beaten hard" I felt Edward growl and I placed my hand on his cheek and he calmed down and smiled.

"So then one day my dad comes home and he tells me that he's spoken with an old collage friend of his; Mr Edward senior. He told me that he had a son who was single and my age and then within the week my parents disclosed to me that I was to marry Edward sr.'s son." Edward then carried on from where I left off.

"Meanwhile my parents were telling me about a beautiful girl that I was going to have to marry and that she was the daughter of my father's old friend, I wasn't too pleased about the idea as I was focusing on going to be a soldier in the war. Few weeks later I decided that maybe I wouldn't mind be married, so I sent her a letter, telling her a bit about myself and then a couple of days later I got a reply and I was over the moon strangely enough. Over the next few months we would write to each other; by the way there were many more letters than what's in here what happened to the rest?" He asked side tracked a little.

"I think they might be in another box in the house somewhere that I didn't pick up; I still own the house so I should be able to fly over and find them". He smiled and kissed my forehead before carrying on.

"Anyway...yeah so on one of the nights my mother gave me her ring that my father gave to her and she told me that I should pass it on to my future wife and so I did I sent the ring to Bella and I asked her for her hand in marriage as it should of properly done. She said yes but that was kind of forced so I didn't mention it much after."

I smiled and placed my hand on my chest where the ring was located on a chain around my neck that I would show him later.

"Then it was 3 days before Bella was due to arrive in Chicago for us to have our first meet, and we got a letter from her parents saying that she had disappeared and no one had seen her wither she had been kidnapped or ran. I was upset at first thinking that she had been killed but then I thought about how her parents would have forced her into it, and I did feel bad for her but I never held it against her. Then I was preparing to go off to war when the influenza struck and well you know the rest".

I was a bit sad, thinking that what if I had gone along with the wedding; I would have met Edward and I would have been as happy as I am now.

Then Edward looked down at me and smiled and I felt so...happy!

"Oh that reminds me..." I pulled my hands away to reach for the chain around my neck that had been hidden and un did the clasp and pulled it up as it came out of the top of my dress I placed it in my palm and held it out to Edward.

He gasped and looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I never took it off I brought the chain before I left and kept it around my neck always; I even kept it from these three for so long which I really am surprised about". I laughed as did everyone else and Edward looked at me in awe.

He held his hand out for the ring and chain and I gave it to him wondering what he was going to do he asked me to turn around and so I did.

He placed the chain over my head and let the ring nestle on my neck and did up the clasp before whispering in my ear "Where it belongs" I couldn't help but glow I was so happy now, I didn't think I've even been this happy in my entire life!

(An hour later)

"Bella, I have a question?" Alice asked he and Rose were sitting together and that could not be good with the look they were giving me.

"which name shall we call you by Bella or Galleria?" I was puzzled at that one myself but then I liked Bella but I didn't mind if they called me ria.

"I don't really mind, I like both my name's but if you do call me Galleria just keep it simple and call me Ria". Edward chuckled and the others laughed.

"Cullens, I'm afraid we must leave for the village meetings...perhaps Bella would care to show you to your rooms for your stay as you will be staying in mine and Bella's wing of the Castle".

Aro and Caius and Marcus got up to leave and waved goodbye and said they would speak again later.

I got up as did the others and went into the hall way.

"Alright, Carlisle and Esme this is your room next to Marcus and Didyme they nodded Esme gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Carlisle gave me a hug too and they entered their room".

"Next across the hall is Rose and Emmett" I opened the door for them to see inside

"I don't think that's a good idea putting these two this close to anyone". I laughed and turned and he held his hand out for me which I took.

"Don't worry about that all the rooms are soundproof so no one outside the rooms can hear what's going on inside unless the water is running". I laughed.

Rose gave me a hug as did Emmett and ran inside Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Alice and Jazz yours is the last room next door- have a goodnight". Again I received hugs and they left it to me and Edward.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned to face him

"I just have one question...you just said this was the last room, where exactly am I staying?"

I couldn't help but grin and I kissed him passionately which he gladly returned.

"Follow me" I whispered and I watched him shudder.

We walked inside the final room and I turned to lock the door.

"Is this your room he asked?" as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes and you are staying with me if that's alright?" I asked shyly.

"That is more than fine with me". Edward said huskily and I shuddered as he kissed me he then ran his arms down my sides and over my thighs. I gasped and he placed his tongue in my mouth as we both battled for dominance before gripping my calf and placing it around his waist.

His hands then travelled down to my bum and he grabbed my bum as he picked me up.

I locked my ankles around his and not once did we brake the kiss.

He pulled away only to whisper in my ear "Care to show me the bedroom" I pulled on his hair eliciting a moan from him and pointed in the direction as I pulled my lips to his.

God this felt right.

Being here in his arms I feel like nothing could separate us

His lips against mine was like heaven

His touch still produced that electricity

And I would do anything to make this last

He truly had my heart and my soul

No one was going to take that away because right now I feel so complete because of Edward.....My Edward.


	7. Chapter 7 new home awaiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters.**

Chapter 7 

New home awaiting

It had been a week since the Cullen's arrival and I hadn't been more happier.

Everyone in the castle noticed how much happier I was, my brothers kept telling me that I was practically glowing and at that I laughed.

The sun was shinning through the curtains and I woke; last night I had slept for the first time in years and I loved it, I didn't dream of colours and shapes- I dreamt of Edward and every morning he was there with his arms wrapped around me.

I stretched to find Edward wasn't there and I sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the room. This was unlike him, I thought that he may have just gone out to the gardens, but being a princess you can't just get up and walk around in your undergarments.

I got up and headed to the bathroom, I had a shower and headed to my closet to find something to wear.

I opted for a blood red blouse and black suit jacket with matching silk black trousers and blood red heels.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail and let it hang forward to drape on my chest.

I walked out into the corridor and knocked on Alice and jasper's door it opened slightly and I looked in to find it empty, I then did the same to Rose and Em to find again an empty room the same with Carlisle and Esme.

I decided to go see Caleb and Ethan and surprise, surprise they were in the games room.

"Good morning, my lady. How are you today?" Caleb asked and I smiled.

"Good morning too, I am fine but you wouldn't happen to know where the Cullen's are would you?" I asked them, they looked at each other before turning to me.

"They are having a conference in the thrown room and asked not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency" Ethan said.

"Well, why did no one come and get me?" I tried to stay calm but my anger was not well hidden.

"My lady we do not know, we were just told not to intervene". Caleb said.

I thanked them and left for the thrown room; two of the guards were outside the doors and they opened them for me and allowed me inside.

"Ah, good morning Isabella dear I hope you slept well?" Aro said as he gave me a hug, I smiled and went over to give Marcus and Caius a kiss before sitting down next to Caius and Edward.

"so, may I ask what this meeting is about?" I tried subtly Aro laughed.

"Well, my dear it is about you" I looked up at him inquisitively and they all smiled.

"Well, we were discussing an Idea with Carlisle and Esme while you and the others where away and then this morning we decided to ask the others what they thought, Edward said you were sleeping; finally I might add. Therefore we did not wish to disturb you". Aro said I smiled and crossed my legs.

"And what exactly might this idea be?" I asked, my curiosity was getting the better of me and Caius chuckled he could always tell when I was intrigued.

"Wither, you would like to come and live with us Bella and take a break from being a princess for a while and learn more about our lifestyle as it were". Carlisle said I was shocked they were asking me to move in with them. I looked to my brothers to see they were smiling.

"Bella dear, we just thought that you might like it seeing as you haven't had a moments peace in all these years, and like Carlisle said it's a chance for you to learn more about your lifestyle, which I might add is an impossibility with our diet choice". Caius chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I did like the idea, but I haven't been out of Volterra in years.

The break would be nice though and it would mean everyday waking up with Edward by my side and I felt myself smiling.

"We take it you are considering it, judging by the smile on your face". Marcus asked and I giggled.

Just then Jane and Alec came rushing through the doors.

"Your highnesses, we are sorry to interrupt but we have a problem!" Jane said panicked. Me and my brothers looked at each other.

"Jane calm down dear what is wrong?" I asked, she came over to my side.

"Miss, there is trouble…two armies battling on the outside of Rome and they are not hiding it at all!" Jane said, I knew this meant exposure and I would not stand for it, neither my brothers.

"How many Jane?" I asked fiercely, I hated wars and I never hid that.

"26 on the one 32 on the other" Alec said.

Me and Jasper scoffed "EASY!" we both said the others looked at us In confusion. Jazz came over to stand by my side.

"I take it that you too have fought more than that before Bella" Jazz said as a statement, not a question.

"Defiantly, Maria did things on big scale and I'm guessing she did back then as well?" Jazz nodded.

"Aro, compared to what me and Jazz have done that is a very small scale and we would need a very small amount of guards to take them out without exposure". I said.

"If we look at it, I think they maybe heading to the city. If we cut them off before hand, we have a much better shot don't you think Bella?" Jazz said.

"Agreed, if we let them get too close to the city we run the risk of exposure especially since it's sunny out" I told my brothers.

"I take it you intend to go with them Bella and you Jasper?" I looked to Jazz and he nodded and I turned back to my brothers.

"Yes, me and Jazz have the most experience with battling with newborns first hand and that way we won't have to bring too many guards with us; the lesser guards on the castle, the more vulnerable and I won't have it!" I said sternly, Marcus and Caius smiled, Aro looked worried.

"That's our girl, always looking out for us. But is this really necessary darling? We don't want you to get hurt" Caius said. I looked to Jazz and we both laughed.

"Caius sir, With all do respect I doubt that Bella here could get hurt. Bella has just as much experience as me and with her past she has been bitten once. I was with Maria for about 5 years before Bella got dragged into the wars and I was her best fighter and the same goes for Bella as well, Maria did the same things as she did with Bella to me and if that doesn't prove that she is a fierce fighter then I don't know what will!" Jazz said, and I smiled.

"Alright, you may go but…you will choose who goes with you but…." Aro broke off and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, will you allow Jasper to go with her?" Aro asked and I looked at him sceptically.

"Of course if that is what Jasper wishes". Carlisle said, I sighed.

"Well then, Bella it looks like I'm in too". Jazz held his hand out for me and I took it before he gave me a high-five.

We both laughed, we knew this was going to be fun.

"Great! Now let me think….Jane and Alec defiantly, those who don't stand down and be aware of those who may have gifts". They both nodded.

"Demetri and Felix in case….Heidi and Johan and Caleb and Ethan, the others stay". They nodded.

"Get the others moving now, we won't have much time to discuss and intervene if we don't hurry up now MOVE!" I shouted and the others ran to get ready.

Aro and Marcus and Caius smiled at me as did Jazz, they were proud you could see it in their faces. I then looked to the Cullens and saw Edward he wasn't happy.

Jazz went over to the others; I went to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

He kissed my arm but he wouldn't look at me, I sighed.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm worried like I should be; you should not be going out there its too dangerous!" I looked into his eyes.

"Edward, this is my job, it's what I do I will always will be a princess Edward". He sighed and looked away.

"And besides, I want this to be the last thing I do as a princess seen as it will be a while before I return since I am coming to live with you Cullens…" I broke off letting it sink in he turned his head to look at me before a grin broke on his beautiful face.

"You're serious; you're going to come with us? Bella that's…that's fantastic!!!" He laughed and I joined in before his lips hit mine.

His kiss was passionate and showed his excitement and happiness.

I pulled back "Edward I have to go but I promise you that when I come back you are more than welcome to carry on Cullen!" I told him. He laughed and smiled.

"Do you think I would pass up the opportunity and one more thing…" He broke off.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what it was he had to tell me.

"I love you so much Isabella Volturi and I for one cannot wait until you come and live with us!" he said I was shocked.

I gave him a big kiss, when I pulled back I rested my head against his but looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Edward Cullen! I have never felt like this about anyone before and I love you so, so much!!!!" I gave him a chaste kiss before he stroked my face.

"Bella you have to go, go now so you can hurry and return back to me" he said softly. I got up off of his lap and said goodbye before rushing to meet the others before we ran up to the north.


	8. Chapter 8 Fight Ha!

Chapter 8 

Fight?...More like a wrestling match!

**BPOV:**

We ran through the forest trying to stay out of the sunlight as much as we could until there were no humans around.

Jasper ran at my left side and the others slightly behind us, we decided that as soon as we arrive we make our presence known. I had to ask Jasper if he would mind wearing the Black Volturi robe; he said he didn't mind but I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, I felt grateful and sent it towards him at which he smiled knowing what I'd done.

Our plan was that once they knew we were their we would talk first and try and sort it but our threat was going to be in place; if they tried to fight whilst we were there they would be destroyed, if they tried to attack us they would be destroyed, if they refused to co-operate they would be destroyed. You get the idea.

As we approached we could smell them; to our left there was 29 on one side, 26 were newborns and I'm guessing the other 3 were the creators. On the right side there were 35 so again the same, 3 creators.

There was about half a mile separating them and mostly we could hear there talking of strategy that was very poor from both sides amongst growls. Jasper and I looked at each other; this was too easy!

When we were ready I purposely stomped on a branch which in turn made both sides look in our direction at which we all stepped out.

There faces were covered in fear as soon as they saw us but most importantly me, I was known all across most of our vampire world as the princess of Volterra and was NOT to be messed with, although a lot of covens and Nomads have never seen me like these they guessed as soon as they saw the tiara.

"Well, well what is going on here?" I said sarcastically as I approached the centre.

Felix and Demetri went to the back of the one coven and Caleb and Ethan went to the back behind the other. Jasper stayed at my left side whilst Alec stood next to him and Jane next to me.

I looked to Jasper and asked faintly "Can you feel any powers off of any of them?" he turned and shook his head with a smile this was going to be a piece of cake!

Suddenly there were a few growls that came from both sides as they looked at each other; they got louder and louder by the second.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, I saw nearly everyone but Jane and Alec wince at my voice. I was pissed off to say the least but my words rung with authority.

"Now both covens will listen to what I say other wise you WILL face the consequences!!!!" Both covens nearly cowered in fright; this is what I loved to see. No one from our kind would I allow to expose us, and no body from our kind was going to put any threat to us that I made myself promise years back when I was first named princess.

"Now both Covens will hold their actions otherwise you will be destroyed! Secondly I want both coven leaders to come down here immediately so this fight can be discussed and if failed to do so you will all be destroyed and thirdly whilst discussing if any of you so much as try to attack any of my guards or the opposing coven you WILL be ELIMINATED IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!!!!!!" The threat in my voice was taken seriously.

Jasper was actually in shock as were Jane and Alec and the others they hadn't ever heard me speak like this so I guess this was new; I didn't know why I spoke so fiercely but oh well!.

I spoke softer "Am I understood?" I asked the covens looked at each other before turning to their team mates. UGHHHH!!!!!!!!!! They were taking the piss! I want to get back to my Edward and there just standing here like lemons, like I am actually giving them a choice in the matter!!!!!!!

I stomped my foot into the ground which sent a rumble of waves through the ground which grabbed their attention instantly their eyes held open wide; with shock and fear, but mostly fear.

"AM I UNDERSTOOOODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"I growled at them viciously.

They all nodded their heads quickly and I smiled; good then just because I was a girl doesn't mean I can't be taken seriously.

Three from each side came down to meet in the middle whilst I began the interrogations as it were.

An hour later I had finally found out the cause of this and if they thought I was mad before, that was nothing compared to now!

My eyes had gone from terrific sparkling topaz to a deathly murderous onyx and I was glaring at both sides and they visibly flinched.

My voice was venomous as I spoke; Jasper and the others were furious and looked murderous but no where near what I looked like.

"You mean to tell me that this" I pointed to the newborns on both sides "happened all because of A FUCKING BET AND A WRESTLING MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed at them they were all cowering into one another.

Jane and Alec and the others were all staring at me with mouths hanging open; they had never heard me say more than 'shit' before they never said the 'f' word in front of anyone, well apart from Edward but that was under different purposes. I chuckled internally as I thought about that, before turning back to them.

I then walked over to the leaders of the covens and slapped all six of them until they were on the floor from the force I put behind my hit.

I was bloody furious as I turned away from the six of them on the floor, and what made me want to laugh is their all men for god sake!

I nodded to Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix and Caleb and Ethan and they all smiled.

"DESTROY EVERYONE EXCEPT THESE SIX!"I yelled and everyone set to work quickly.

At first Jasper and I were just going to stand back and let the others sort it, but then after a while I was getting bored and I realised it had been all of a minute.

I looked to Jasper and he gave me a look saying 'come-on-I-know-your-dying-to-join-in-the-fun' I smirked at Jasper and nodded his eyes lit up and he charged straight in with me following.

I charged straight for 3 newborns, they fought with strength but no skill. I was petite enough and remembered my training from Maria; I was kind of glad I did have those years with Maria because if I hadn't I wouldn't be able to do this.

Two lunged at me whilst I kept a firm grip on one he tried to grab my waist but I used his strength against him and sent him flying into one newborn whilst spinning myself quickly enough to dodge the other coming at me and ripped his head off.

I moved at a fast pace, even fast for a vampire and dismembered him and the other two, before heading to help out Caleb.

We were almost done we had about 12 left and I was currently finishing off dismembering a fairly strong newborn with not a lot of brains. I spotted Jasper handling a newborn and then I saw another trying to approach from behind.

He crouched ready to lunge and I ran and as he was about to pounce on Jasper I met him mid air and ripped his arm off; throwing him off balance and away from Jasper. I looked to Jasper and suddenly I felt sharp teeth going through my flesh on my shoulder, instead of screaming I let out a fearsome growl and pounced on the vampire that bit me and before he had a chance to blink at my speed I ripped his head off and relished in his scream.

The venom was agonizing as I finished of another 3 before we were done.

The venom was cursing through my body at an alarming rate and it was annoying.

I refused to think of it as pain because that would make me week and I was very stubborn.

The others came over when the fires dwindled and noticed that I was no longer wearing my jacket as it had been ripped during the fight and my red blouse was now no longer two sleeved it was one shouldered as the remainder of the sleeve hung around my burning arm.

"Miss, what happened?" Caleb asked worried and I laughed without humour.

"Don't worry Caleb I'm fine the lucky shit managed to get a quick bite out of me that's all" I said calmly the others relaxed but minimally.

"Bella what happened when you took that one down who tried to grab me?" Jasper asked.

I sighed as I motioned them to walk as we talked.

"I saw that he was about to try and take a snap at you and I shot him down, whilst ripping his arm off and I lost focus and didn't noticed how close I actually was as I was to focused on trying to rip him limb from limb that he managed to take a bite. Unfortunately for him that was a big mistake because then I took my anger out on him and before he registered what was happening I ripped his head off" I shrugged which wasn't helping my arm but I refused to let it get to me.

"You really are a stubborn one aren't ya?" Jasper said with his southern accent slipping through, the others laughed as we ran.

"Jasper I got four words for you and your family when it comes to our mistress... 'Get used to it'" Ethan said whilst the others laughed as I playfully wacked him round the back of his head before laughing myself.

We ran back fast seeing as the sun was now setting and we hadn't realised we'd been gone for nearly six hours.

I guess the battle took longer than we thought, but just as I thought that I saw the castle turrets come into sight and I sighed in relief.

I was worried about how Edward and my brothers were going to react as soon as they saw my shoulder; I might have to get Carlisle to see if he can calm them down, same goes for jasper.

We made our way through the halls before seeing the two guards who smiled as I came into view first and opened the 10ft doors to the thrown room.

Where we were then greeted and welcomed back.

Edward quickly grabbed me and hugged me fiercely and I couldn't help but giggle, I was completely ignoring the pain surging through me at this point.

"You didn't miss me too much I hope?" I said giggling and Edward just smiled before giving me a chaste kiss, just as he did he froze taking in my now one sleeved top.

Edward growled before looking at me worriedly which of coarse got the attention of my brothers who came over swiftly.

"Bella, darling what happened?" Caius asked sharply, I shrugged and rolled my eyes before answering.

"Little maggot tried to attack Jasper whilst he was dealing with another and so I threw him to the ground and I was stupidly distracted and didn't realise how close I was and he bit me but about two seconds later I ripped his head off and threw it into the flames; he got what he deserved, which reminds me..." I turned sharply to see the six I'd brought with me that had cowered slightly with Jane and Alec and Demetri and Felix by their sides.

I spoke to them venomously; "It was because of you that all those people lost their humanity, It was because of you that made our kind almost exposed and it was because of your idiocy that caused them to loose their lives and yet here you stand unharmed...." I broke of watching them sigh and a smug smile appeared on my lips I spoke calmly but sharply.

"FOR NOW!" I saw them cringe which earned a chuckle from my brothers.

"See you think you should be scared of my guards..." I broke of walking towards them and saw the fear I hoped to see. "But you KNOW to be scared of ME!!!!!!!" as I went to make it look like I was about to hit them but I swiftly hit the wall instead and watched them almost fall to the ground in fear.

I walked back to stand by my brothers and also saw the shock but a hint of amusement on the rest of the Cullens' faces apart from jasper which just held amusement.

I turned back to the six of them and spoke softly this time relaxing a little due to the fact of being this close to Edward; how he relaxed me so quickly was amazing and yet even though I could defend myself I still felt the need for him to protect me...it was weird but I craved it along with his love and his possessiveness of me.

"Do you want to explain to my brothers here the reason behind your little army or shall I either way I'm giving you a warning now...what I did, looks pitiful compared to what you saw me do to your newborns and yet that was painful yet no where near as painful as what you six will be in when my brothers know the truth". I sneered at them.

Seriously they were male vampires and yet watching them cringe at just the sound of my voice made me want to laugh, I heard the others snigger and Edward wrap his arm around my waist and burry his lips in my hair but I could feel the vibrations as he laughed silently.

Then suddenly one of the six stepped forward and looked at me; I thought he was being brave by owning up to the truth before he spoke that is.

"How can you" he said pointing to Edward "be an where near that disgusting creature you hold in your arms; she may look like royalty but she is an evil witch and how she yet laughs at our fear of her is sick and twisted she's a little FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT AND AN EVIL MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!"He shouted.

I was taken back by his words and I think the hurt was prominent on my face as he smirked before Edward growled ferociously at him followed by everyone in the room including all of the Cullens.

"Aro, may I have the pleasure of dealing with this...vermin myself!?" Edward said behind clenched teeth, I looked at him in surprise.

And Aro nodded with his lips in a tight line.

Edward lunged at the Vampire with speed faster than even mine and I am one of the fastest out of the entire Volturi.

He kicked him to the ground whilst ripping off his arms and sinking his teeth into his neck before ripping it off completely. As the screams died down Felix and Demetri grabbed the pieces and took them into the chamber where they would be burnt as Edward turned back to me and wrapped his arm around my waist whilst pulling me slightly behind him; making it clear to the other five remaining that if any of them dare to say anything like that they would suffer the same fate.

Watching Edward destroy the vampire with such ferocity was...enthralling to say the least.

His movements were swift yet fierce, I was shocked but not at how he destroyed him so quickly at the fact of how he reacted to his words.

I so loved this man right next to me and I shifted myself even closer to him.

"Well, in that case since not one of you five want to tell us then I will ask our sister" Aro said. He hid his anger well to others but for those who are close like me and my other brothers and possibly Carlisle and those few of the guard, we know that makes him even more frightening when he's hiding it because it's always much worse.

I told them everything as quick as possible and as soon as I finished I was actually a little frightened of my brothers. Their faces held the calm facade but the anger prominent in their eyes was terrifying to look at.

Aro ordered a few of the guards to take them to the dungeons before nodding to Jane and Caius as they followed behind.

I shuddered slightly as when it came to either me, their wives or exposure of our kind my brothers were lethal and it frightened me as much as I loved it because they protected me mostly and tried to do everything to make me as happy as possible the same for their wives.

My brothers do have a sweet and soft side but it is reserved for me, and their wives and the closest of friends like Carlisle I would say.

But to the others of our kind they had the perfect armour; powerful yet strong, calm but terrifying and friendly yet oh so fierce.

After they left the room the mood lightened, my arm was still painful but nothing that I couldn't handle.

"Bella why don't you go back to your room and freshen up and then you can start your packing and remember you are more than welcome to leave some of your items here ready for a visit anytime you like" Aro said as I hugged him and Edward and I went to my room.

Edward wanted me to take a shower and get cleaned up but I couldn't help but want to tease him just a little.

He went to go sit on my bed that was directly across from the bathroom and he was sitting in the perfect spot.

I left the door open ever so slightly and left it at an angle of which he would only be able to see the mirror which was just how I wanted.

I slowly slipped out of my destroyed red blouse and let it fall to the floor slowly at which I heard a slight growl coming from Edward, good that meant he was watching.

I turned in the mirror slightly enough to just let his see the outline of my breast and let my hair fall out of its hold.

I then slowly unbuttoned my trousers and hooked my fingers on the edge and let them slid down at which I heard a moan from Edward.

I made my way slowly into the shower and turned on the hot water, I made sure to swing my hips just a little as I walked just to tease him that much more.

Whilst in the shower I washed the mud out of my hair and as the hot water hit my chest I moaned just a little.

I washed my body whilst pressing different parts of my body to the glass of the shower door which would allow Edward to see my skin against the condensation of the bathroom and ever so often I would get a growl or a moan erupt from him.

I turned the water off and stepped out and wrapped the towel around me before stepping into the line of the mirror where Edward would see.

I kept my towel just a little lower than normal allowing a bit of cleavage to show, not enough to look slutty but enough to tempt him just that little bit more.

I walked to the side of the door and slowly reached for my short royal blue bath robe.

It finished just above mid-thigh and I tied it loosely and walked out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting on the bed with clearly a very large errection but appearing not to notice; I looked into his darkened eyes to see so much lust that I felt my thigh become a little wet and I smelt my arousal.

I knew Edward did too. I walked over to him and leant in and placed my hand under his chin. He had a plain view of my chest seeing as the robe was practically half open.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked gently and he growled which shocked me before he pulled me onto his lap making me straddle him.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he said and I played the act of confusion whilst chuckling internally.

He then grabbed my arms and pulled me closer and thrust his hips into mine I let out a loud moan and my head flew backwards as I felt his errection pressed right to my centre which made me even more wet than before and Edward growled before attacking my neck with kisses.

His hand trailed southwards and slipped under my robe and he went straight to cup my centre. I let out an even louder moan as he began to massage my centre before thrusting two fingers in to me.

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear "Let's see how many times I can make you come for me, love" he said huskily whilst thrusting his fingers harder and faster into me.

A few minutes later and I came violently and he chucked me onto the bed before reaching down and lapping up my juices. My hands fisted in his hair as he began to lick me out it felt so fucking good!

As soon as he'd done he wanted more and placed his fingers back inside me whilst licking my folds and I began to moan.

"GOD...Edward...Th-that feels so...aghh...good..." I felt Edward smirk against my centre and thrust his fingers into me more, my hips bucked into his mouth and he moaned.

My breathing was all over the place and my moans were out of control I was withering in pleasure as the man I loved pleasured me tortuously and I felt myself near once again.

"Edward...I'm...go-going...to...come...OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I came even more violently than before.

Honestly what this man is capable of doing to me is unbelievable.

(3 hours later)

Edward and I were curled up together and I was coming down from the most incredible sex that this man has ever given me!

In 3 hours we made love 5 times and each one was so god damn good! I lost count at the 26th time this god made me come. He was so....just this man is perfect and I love him so much I couldn't help but smile into his chest as I felt him burry his face into my hair.

He suddenly stiffened and I looked up at him curiously "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Well...let's put it this way, Aro and Caius only just found out that we've been sleeping together and we have to leave for our flight in just over two hours and nothing of your is packed" I looked at him I wasn't sure wither to be mad that my brothers were ruining my good mood or the fact that I was going to have to move from Edward's arms so quickly.

"See now, you'd think that they would've sussed the whole us sleeping together thing seeing as there is no more rooms in this wing and also the fact that they know we are together..." I broke off I was wondering why I was suddenly so insecure about our relationship.

As if reading my mind Edward pulled my face towards him.

"Bella you know how much I love you and I don't want you to have any doubts about how much I love you, you Isabella are my life and my soul and I cannot live without my life and I cannot live without my soul" He said to me softly and keeping my gaze on his glorious gold eyes.

I felt my eyes tear up and there was a smile on my face as I kissed him.

When we broke apart I looked at Edward.

"Edward Cullen you do not know how much I love you, you are my sun and my light that will guide me through any darkness I may face and without you I am lost, I love you so much!" I said softly and he ran his fingers over my cheeks whipping away my tears of joy.

He had a breathtaking smile on his face before he gave me a light yet loving kiss.

"How about we get changed and start packing?" He smiled and I nodded.

We walked into my closet where Edwards's things hung next to my outfits.

I pulled out a white button up shirt with a royal blue waist coat and skinny jeans and placed on some white flats.

I placed my necklace on with my ring on it and pulled a brush through my hair.

It hung softly against my face and just past my chest. I placed a light lip-gloss on before turning to see Edward packing his things.

I headed to my little cupboard which held my suitcases and bags.

I knew I was going to need a few so I pulled out 3 large ones and 2 matching but slightly smaller.

In the first I packed jeans and black, red and white trousers with belts and different coloured jackets.

In the second were hats, scarves and boots and different designer heels along with more jackets and blouses.

In the third I placed in a handful of designer dresses with shirts and tunics along with leggings and tights and more shoes I packed my designer underwear tones of it and my robes some long some short in case of a little fun needed.

In the smaller cases I placed in photos and the letters from Edward and make up and perfume along with a lot of my bathroom products. I packed things for my hair and other items of jewellery.

I closed up my suitcases and placed them by the door.

Edward came round by me and placed his hands around my waist.

"Are you done love?" He asked and I shook my head as a 'no' and he chuckled.

"I just have to grab a few things and this isn't too bad considering you have only seen half of my closet" at this his eyes widened and I smiled.

"Besides half of the things that are in the other closet I have to leave here it would be too much to take everything and I'm guessing that I need the warmer looking clothing for Forks" at this he nodded and I smiled.

"I'm just going to grab a few things and I'm done, promise" I said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about the cases so much, honestly you didn't see how many Rose and Alice brought and they were only coming for a holiday, you on the other hand are moving so I am very impressed" he chuckled and I giggled as I went back to the closet to grab a slightly smaller case which was ¾ the size of the slightly smaller cases.

I filled it with some books and CD's that I couldn't live without, okay so maybe I could but they were important to me.

I also grabbed a few of my old folders some contained pictures that I drew others contained songs that I'd written even though I remembered them off by heart I still kept them with me for the meaning.

Once I was done we grabbed everything and took them to the foyer where they would be taken to the limo's which would drive us to the airport where our plane would be waiting.

We were originally going to be taking the private jet but the others ensured me it's much more fun to be on a plane with humans and they said that I would see what they meant.

We headed back to the thrown room where everyone was waiting for us.

It was time to say goodbye until we visited again which probably wouldn't be for at least 10 years.

I gave Jane and Alec a hug together and told them to make sure that they keep the rest of the boys behaved. At this they sniggered and I couldn't help not to join in.

I gave Heidi and the wives hugs goodbye and they all gave me kisses.

Caleb and Ethan gave me a group hug and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I better not find out that you two have started breaking anything else whilst I am gone and that goes for you two too Demetri, Felix, and believe me I will find out and I swear if ANY of my antiques are broken I will get on the next flight to Italy and you'll be running around with one leg instead of two for at least a year understand?!" I was serious and they could tell.

They all gulped and nodded and I smiled and the others laughed.

I then gave my brothers hugs and kisses and said that I will write to them in a few months time and if there is any trouble I want to be told, just because I don't live in Volterra doesn't mean I forget who I am.

At this my brothers were practically beaming and they promised that I would be told.

Edward respected it and I loved him all the more for it, he understood that just because I wasn't with my brothers in my kingdom, I was still a princess and I had my jobs to do when needed and the others nodded in understanding too.

We then made our way to the Limos that were taking us to the airport due to all of the luggage we ended up having two.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and me in the one and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the other.

As we drove out of the castle walls and out of the gates I turned to look back at what was my home for so many years and I was going to miss it, but then I turned back to the eyes of Carlisle and Esme who already thought of me as their daughter and I already considered them my parents.

Then to Edward, my love and my life and I sighed in contentment as I thought about what awaited me...My new home with my new family.


	9. Chapter 9 The Flight

Chapter 9

The Flight

**BPOV:**

Edward wrapped his arm around me in trying to comfort me; I had never been out of the castle walls in years, and Edward knew I was a little nervous and he began to rub my arm soothingly.

I sighed and leant my head against his shoulder and smiled as he kissed my head.

"Well Bella, are you looking forward to Forks?" Edward chuckled sarcastically.

I leant up and looked at Carlisle and Esme who were chuckling as well.

"Well, it's defiantly going to be different getting used to speaking English when going out instead of constant Italian, and I guess it'll take a bit to get used to the rainy weather rather than the constant heat and sun but I'll get used to it!" I giggled as did the others.

"Trust us I think you'll get used to it easily because I doubt that whilst you've been in Italy you got to go out in the day very much and yes we have to wear warmer clothes for appearances but I'm sure you'll enjoy Forks…." Carlisle said but he broke off and I knew he wanted to ask something.

"erm…yes and again I really do have to thank, you and Esme for welcoming me into your family….I can't help but think there is something that you wish to ask me Carlisle". He gave out a little chuckle and Esme and Edward smiled at me whilst I shrugged.

"Yes…as Caius mentioned earlier you are quite the perceptive one aren't you?" He chuckled and I smiled and shrugged.

"It has been said a numerous of times…and I guess I was that way when I was human but I'm glad that I am because that way no one can hide ANYTHING from me". I giggled and looked at Edward and he just raised an eyebrow before chuckling as did Esme and Carlisle.

"Hmm I better remember that for future purposes…just in case" he added before chuckling and I raised my eyebrows and he laughed.

Carlisle cleared his throat to gain my attention back off of Edward; I was hardly going to deny that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

I had just been given one of the best presents life could offer; getting to go and live with him and his family waking up every morning (theoretically on occasion) to his glorious gold eyes and fantastic face and his stunning body….

Carlisle cleared his throat again and I looked to him and blushed, I really wish that I was a normal vampire sometimes who can't blush it's so annoying.

"Sorry…daydreaming…" I said I was still looking down and even I could feel the heat coming off of my face so I'm guessing Edward could because I felt him silently chuckling.

"Nothing to worry about dear". Esme said and I looked up into her smiling face.

"Don't worry Bella, it's just we were wondering when was the last time you went to high school?" Carlisle asked as I furrowed my brow, that was something that I despised in Italy; there high schools, vile kids and too strict teachers.

"My last visit was 5 years ago, and I despised it; I won't lie to you Carlisle but the children I could not stand! The teachers I could live with, just about but the way they behaved and there vile actions alone…" I shuddered "I dread to think if I could've read there thoughts" I looked at Edward who smirked whilst shaking his head.

"I think you'll find that thoughts of the kids at our school are not much better the same goes for their actions…" he shuddered and I dreaded thinking what he must have to go through and I suddenly thought about my powers, I mean maybe I can help out Edward if I go to school with him, to block out the thoughts of those vile kids just to make it easier.

However I should be able to mention it either on the plane or when we arrive home I guess, wow it's going to be a little while to get used to calling my new home 'home'.

"Well I suggested to your brothers wither you may want to go to our local high school with the others or you may come to work with me as a newly trained doctor…I'll leave that up to you to decide there is not really long to discuss this as the others are going back to school in a week unfortunately". I smiled at Carlisle and nodded.

"Dad why don't you just ask and see what she says?" Edward said smiling, me and Esme just looked at each other before shrugging.

After a few minutes of silence I sighed and decided to break it.

"Carlisle you may ask whatever you wish, I won't mind if that's what's bothering you?" I said smiling shyly.

"Bella it's not that it's just something I _forgot_ to mention to your brothers…" I cut him off.

"Carlisle I know you and my brothers are friends and you respect them but even I keep things from my brothers; heck sometimes Marcus and Caius keep things from Aro. Whilst I am the sister to the Volturi leaders…I do NOT have to answer to everything they say nor do they have a say in everything I do…I do not mean for that to sound rude but one thing you guys will learn about me is that one, I am fairly open minded and two that I always speak the truth and what is on my mind more than anything". I shrugged and I smiled as Edward chuckled as did Carlisle and Esme.

"That will be a nice change for the household then, seeing as you've had to handle the boys at the castle maybe you can help with these three, especially Emmett" Esme said and I couldn't help but laugh and nod.

Carlisle and Edward were in stitches as we approached the airport and I froze up.

The others looked at me wondering.

"I have good control even for my age, it's just usually when I've had to be on a plane it's usually our private jet and I'm a little nervous being honest" I said nervously and I was shaking slightly; Edward hugged me and Esme took hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Bella, Jasper has a few problems with this, he is the newest to our life but we won't let anything happen to either of you and if it helps, hold your breath too" I smiled and he hugged me closer as we got out of the car and onto the tarmac where the plane was waiting.

A few of the ground crew came over with questioning looks as a few of my guards got out our luggage.

"Excuse us sir but you can't have private cars come onto the tarmac" One of the ground crew spoke to Carlisle and I knew who he was.

I stepped out from Edward's grasp and quickly tied my hair up in a bun and placed my tiara plate in. It is a substitute for my tiara but it still has its means.

I then stepped to Carlisle side and I watched as the man's eyes widened in recognition.

"I-I your highness I am s-sorry I-I didn't know it was you, plea-please forgive us!" he said begging.

Carlisle and the others looked at me in shock and I winked and smiled at the man.

"It doesn't matter, although my friends and I do wish for a luggage to be placed on our flight and for us to take our seats with little fuss my friend". I said as I looked at him, I was calm but highly irritated.

"Of c-course my lady" he turned and called a few others over to take our luggage and load it up and I noticed some of the ground crew talk to the hostesses.

Edward pulled me back with the others to chat, whilst the luggage was handed over to be loaded.

"Okay how did you do that Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled and giggled.

"Well all of the staff at this airport know me and the guards well, all it took was for his recognition and things get sorted, everyone in Volterra knows who we are and there is a lot of things you can get done when you are known as friends to the royal family that is truly all". I said and Edward laughed and I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh this flight is going to be fun until we get to Washington, the ground crew told the air hostesses and the pilots that you and 'honoured' guests are flying with them and believe me when I say special treatment is going to be given, they are excited as hell as well as nervous!" he said laughing.

I groaned and mumbled an apology and the others laughed as I looked at them confusingly.

"Bella you've just made this one of the funniest flights we've ever had!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah I agree, trust me it's going to be a blast! Oh and we need to go on the internet and look at what new clothes we can get for you for Forks, and make up and Jewellery not saying that you haven't got any beautiful things Bella but you need…MORE!!!!!" Alice chimed in.

"Well lets just get on the flight and see what happens and kids please be on your best behaviour" Esme asked practically begging with her eyes as the others sniggered.

"Yes mum" they all said in unison.

The guards said goodbye to me and wished me luck as we boarded the plane.

The air hostesses immediately escorted us to our seats in first class and asked if there was anything she could 'help' us with directing the comment at Edward. I bit back a growl and heard Emmett and jasper and Rose and Alice snigger.

I cleared my throat as the air hostess looked at me then to mine and Edward's entwined hands and her eyes widened.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop your _advances_ on my boyfriend please and that goes for the rest of the air hostesses on this flight and that also goes for the rest of my VIP guests, now if you would leave us be we will call you over IF and When needed" I said sharply with a low voice.

"Yes, your highness I am truly sorry…" and with that she turned and walked away and I growled and gripped my hand to the table in front.

I had ordered our seats so that we were right near the back of the air craft in the first class floor. There were eight white and black leather seats around a huge white table at which we sat.

"I think I should've mentioned to her that I own this air line and I am in fact her boss, so if she doesn't watch it she's going to find herself jobless!" I sneered I was pissed off and furious at her, how dare she try and make a pass at Edward, the little bitch.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and tried to relax me, whilst the others mouths were hanging open.

Edward began whispering sweet nothings in my ear and rubbed my back to try and calm me down, after a few minutes once we were up in the air I had calmed down and Edward gave me a kiss before placing me in my chair but held my hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly.

I looked to the others still with there mouths hanging open and I tilted my head to the side and waited for them to speak whilst Edward just smiled and was looking at me proudly.

"Y-You own this air line Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded and the others gasped and I laughed.

"I had a fascination with planes for the past 20 years so I created this air line much to Aro's annoyance but Marcus and Caius laughed about it. I designed all 120 hundred planes and hired management to keep control; I pay their wages and excreta. Then about 12 years ago I decided to build my own jet; which will be stocked in port Angeles airport just in case, I brought the parts and built it myself in our warehouse which holds my brothers jet which I also built and designed the interior for both amongst our variety of about 300 cars, I believe".

I looked at everyone who still had their mouths hanging open and Edward just looked shocked.

My laughter brought them out of their trance; Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Bella that's incredible..." Rose said and I smiled and nodded.

"It was just a hobby, something to pass the time but I was serious about all of it". I smiled as Edward smiled into my hair.

"But what about the air lines name isn't it called 'IMLV airlines'?" Jasper asked.

"Err. Jazz think about it my name; after adding a few changes of course for document purposes but it is my name" I said and Edward gasped.

"Of course your full 'full' name I remember from one of your letters before when I asked" I nodded and smiled glad he remembered "those letters on the plane…your initials…Isabella Marie Latentha Volturi; am I right?" I nodded and he smiled as I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh man! No way this is truly awesome…hmmm do you think we can call that hostess back I think I could do with a good laugh!" Emmett chuckled.

I glared at him and he stopped then rose wacked him around the back of his head, and I turned my head to look out of the window and sighed.

(3 hours later)

The sun was slowly setting and we still had a long flight.

I was curled up on Edward's lap and Carlisle and Esme had gone to the bar down at the front so they could do some work 'peacefully' so it was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, rose, Edward and I sitting around just chatting randomly.

Then rose decided to go check re-do her make up, we didn't think anything of it of course that is until Emmett got up a few minutes later.

Suddenly the others were chuckling and I looked at Edward inn confusion, I honestly didn't get it.

"Love, have you heard of the 'mile high club'?" Edward asked, I felt my eyes widened and nodded and I heard Alice and Jasper snigger.

"Well you could say that Rose and Em are…continuous members as it were". He whispered and I gulped.

"Man, do you know how irritating this is…feeling there emotions in this small craft, no offence Bella" he added and I just smiled and shrugged.

Edward and I just sat snuggling for a few minutes comfortably, he nuzzled my neck and I'd let out a little giggle which really just encouraged him more then after a few minutes Jazz let out a groan.

I looked up to see Jazz and Alice gone but at that moment I couldn't care less all I could concentrate on were Edward's lips on my neck as I bit back a moan.

"Get a room you two?" followed by the sound of multiple gags and chuckles I felt Edward sigh as I looked up and pulled back to see Emmett and Rosalie sat back down in their seats.

"You two can talk" I muttered and Edward chuckled as they looked away guiltily.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave emotion that was extremely powerful, I looked to Edward to see if he felt it too. As I did I looked up into two onyx eyes ridden with lust and I knew that my eyes must be reflecting it to. I gulped as I clung to my seat for dear life, I felt like jumping Edward right there right now but I knew I couldn't.

I suddenly thought about my gift and I wrapped my shield around Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, and I felt everyone relax as I did myself.

Then they looked at me with a questioning eye and I sighed.

"Do you guys remember when I mentioned on the ship that mental and physical gifts don't work on me?" I asked and they nodded and I looked out the window.

"Well a few years ago I discovered that I can cover others and stop physical attacks but not with mental I don't think I can anyway so go figure". I shrugged and Rosalie smiled as Edward looked at me proudly but Emmett had a sly grin on his face.

"Emmett don't get ANY ideas okay, so far only you three know about this…I didn't tell my brothers anything, they just believe that it's purely my defence mechanism not others as well so I was going to speak to Carlisle about it when we get home…so NO funny stuff okay Emmett?" I said glaring at him and he sighed and nodded Rose and Edward just chuckled.

We suddenly heard a moan and we looked up to see the passengers in first class and we burst out laughing.

Some passengers that were with their girlfriends or fiancés were snogging the faces off of each other and doing other non-suitable for public eyes.

"No Way, GO JASPER!!!! This is fringing awesome…dude do you see those two sitting across from each other?" Emmett was booming with laughter as we looked towards where he was pointing.

A man and a woman across the isle from each other were practically dripping from the mouths with lust for each other.

This made all of us howl out with laughter, Rosalie and I were gripping onto each other with laughter and Emmett and Edward were practically rolling on the floor.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we looked up to see Carlisle and Esme coming to sit back down, we all shut up instantly but couldn't help the smiles on our faces.

I noticed their eyes were black so I used my shield to cover them and there eyes were instantly gold again, they sighed and looked towards the other passengers who were still engaged in activities and then looked back to us and the others were looking at me.

"Bella honey, are you stopping this from hitting us?" Esme asked and I nodded and she blew me a kiss whilst Carlisle smiled and I gave him a look that said 'I'll – explain – later' and he nodded.

Next thing Emmett fell off of his chair with laughter and we looked to him questioningly and he pointed back to that couple we saw earlier; that were now rolling on the floor snogging.

I fell into Edward laughing and he was holding onto me whilst Rose fell on top of Emmett laughing.

We tried to calm down but then Carlisle and Esme gave us disapproving looks which set us off again and they ended up smiling.

After about 10 minutes we calmed down and straightened ourselves out. I felt the lust around my shield weakening and I let it go and sighed happily the others looked at me and I smiled and pointed to the other passengers who were now regaining them selves.

I looked to the couple who were rolling around on the floor before hand and they were now standing up and cleaned themselves before walking back to their seats with bright red faces and kept looking at each other sheepishly. I couldn't help but giggle and Edward chuckled as well as he was looking at the same thing I was.

Couples were straightening themselves out getting off of their partners laps and looking around frantically wondering if others noticed.

Which of course earned snickers from us but not loud enough for them to hear.

Twenty minutes later Jasper and Alice re-appeared as soon as they sat down we burst into laughter and they looked at us.

Esme and Carlisle were smiling and shaking their heads whilst me and Rose were hiding ourselves behind our seats and Emmett was on the floor and Edward really was no better.

Alice and Japer waited for us to calm down and were about to ask when Edward pulled out a mini video recorder, I was shocked as much as Rosalie and Emmett; we hadn't even seen thee camera whilst all of this was happening.

Edward handed them the camera and they watched it, once they were finished there faces held amusement, shock and embarrassment which sent Emmett off into another set of laughter.

"Gee, thanks Emmett" Jasper growled and we chuckled.

"Jasper we think that you may have let go a bit of emotion and it kind of spread just a bit" Rose said and I snickered.

"A bit? Rosalie that's an understatement and you know it!" I laughed and Edward joined in and suddenly I was almost knocked over with that emotion again this time I felt my eyes change and my laughter cut short. I turned to see Edward's eyes once again almost midnight black, I gasped and ran just a bit faster than human speed to the bathroom to allow myself to calm down and concentrate enough to put my shield back up.

Once inside I turned and locked the door, I sighed and turned around to look in the mirror only to see Edward waiting for me. I gasped and went to turn to the door; not that I didn't want this but according to the others Edward was still a virgin so therefore they didn't know about me wither I was or wasn't, they knew we slept in the same room together back in Volterra but they just assumed Edward to be to much of a prude according to Emmett. Well how wrong they were, but I refused to let them know that.

But Edward got there before me and stopped me, he pinned me against the door and began placing open mouth kisses from my jaw down to my neck then to my collar bone and back again.

It felt so good but I really had to stop him, I focused on my shield and wrapped it around the both of us.

Edward suddenly stopped and looked at me with his glorious gold eyes once again. His face was apologetic as he stepped back but I grabbed his face and pulled him in for a tender kiss letting him know that there was nothing to be forgiven.

He smiled and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Whilst he nuzzled my neck, when he pulled back I gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and we walked out of the bathroom and back to our seats where Esme was working on some design ideas for my room and Carlisle on some hospital documents.

Edward walked over to Esme and whispered in her ear and when he finished speaking she was practically beaming, but whatever he said made her scrap those plans and start something else.

Alice and Rose were looking through some magazines and Emmett and Jasper were playing on their consoles.

Edward pulled me back to our seats where I began some doodles and Edward was reading his book.

I closed my eyes but I felt myself still drawing that is until I heard someone gasp. I looked up to see Edward staring at my drawing wide eyed and I turned to look at my picture.

It was a white classic mansion that was gloriously modern and open surrounded by hundreds of trees.

"Bella ho-how di-did you draw this?" he said as I handed him my art pad.

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and I could see it like I was standing in front of it and I just drew it I guess, why? Do you know this place?" I asked just wondering.

"You could say that Bella, this is our home in Forks" I gasped as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"May I see Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, Edward wrapped an arm around me whilst he handed my art pad to him.

He then looked at the drawing before showing Esme where she gasped and looked at me incredulously.

"Bella honey, this looks exactly like my finished design of when I re-modelled the house a few years ago…this is amazing honey, has anything like this happened before darling?" I shook my head shakily.

Esme handed me back the pad and Alice came over and looked at my drawing before dancing back over to her seat.

"Hmmm…it reminds me of when I do my drawing from my visions, it reminds me of that apart from my eyes stay open" Alice said and I looked to Carlisle as in asking for an explanation.

He reached for my hand before speaking to me "Bella honey, please don't worry we can have a closer more private look at this, at why this is just suddenly happened or wither it's just one coincidence, we will see…now I was wondering have you come to any ideas about when we get back to Forks?" I smiled at Carlisle, I was glad for the subject change and I had an idea that I was wondering about.

"Well I was wondering…I did…I have…an idea that…I don't know" I sighed and pulled my feet up to my chest. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"Bella, don't worry about telling me if you don't want to I was just curious that's all" Carlisle said and I shook my head at him.

"No Carlisle that's not it I'm…just afraid that you'll think it's stupid" I sighed.

"Honey, don't worry I won't it's just an idea and maybe I won't think it's stupid maybe I will actually like it, but I won't know unless you tell me know will I?" Carlisle said and I chuckled.

"You really remind me of Marcus when you do that you know….Okay, well I was thinking that I do want to go to high school but I really want to work at the hospital and I don't know wither I can be bothered to wait until I go through collage then to med. School again so I was thinking that….maybe in the week I go to school with the others and if possible of weekends maybe if were not hunting I can come and work with you at the hospital?" I asked.

Carlisle was smiling as was Edward "Okay this has just gone from cool to downright creepy" Emmett said and I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled.

"Bells it's just first with the picture and now with this…oh yeah! Before we headed out to Volterra Edward asked Carlisle the same thing I was just thinking it's weird because you two think alike so much…well apart from Edward being a prude and you actually being cool like having another lil' sister around!" He boomed and smiled at me.

I giggled and Edward scowled at Emmett who made us all laugh, I turned my head to Edward and winked and he chuckled before giving me a little kiss.

"That is quite the coincidence about similar thoughts though, but I said yes to Edward as in the plan was that he has been working part time through med. School whilst still at school so therefore that then allows him to come and work at the hospital as a trainee doctor so I don't see why I can't do the same for you, it should be interesting to have the two of you there" Carlisle chuckled and I squealed excitedly as Edward laughed and I ran over to Carlisle and gave him a big hug while muttering thank you's before sitting back down.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward were chuckling and I just shrugged, when suddenly I had the urge to draw again.

I quickly reached over and grabbed my pad and pencil and began sketching at vampire speed, the others were watching me as I drew.

I had my eyes open this time but all I could see was the picture in my head.

When I finished drawing I blinked a few times; it was kind of like coming back out from another world, my eyes re-adjusted.

I looked down at my picture before showing anyone; it was a picture of someone's office with old beautiful paintings with a polished brown oak desk with a black leather chair.

On top of the desk were neatly stacked with papers and documents next to them there were photos and on the wall behind the back of his desk looked like certificates.

Next to the desk looked like some filing cabinets, next to them and surrounded the room was two black and white leather sofas on top of wooden polished flooring.

I looked up and handed the art pad to Edward whilst the others were waiting. A bright smile suddenly lit up his face and he turned to me with his beautiful crooked smile, before handing the art pad to allow Carlisle and Esme to see the pad.

Within a few seconds they were both smiling brightly before passing the pad around back to me; no one said a word they just looked at me smiling.

"Okay, so obviously you know where this is so would you tell me?" I asked shyly.

"Sorry love, its…this is Carlisle's office at the hospital and it's like you've already been there and drew it to perfection like a photo". Edward said, I looked into his glowing eyes and saw nothing but proud-ness from him and I smiled and bit my lip.

"So, so far you drawings have been about what we've talked about, this is amazing…hmm so what lessons are you looking at doing for school lessons Bella?" Carlisle asked and I began musing about what I want to do.

I began thinking about my different subjects that I did in Italy, my favourite subjects out of all of them.

Again I felt the urge to draw; I reached for the pad and began sketching.

I saw two images this time; the first I drew quickly as it was shorter but detailed enough.

"Flip it" I said, to no one in particular but I could smell Edward's scent as the page was flipped so I figured he flipped it.

I then drew the second which the picture was bigger but it didn't take that long even so much more detail with my vampire speed it didn't take to long.

Once I'd finished, my eyes readjusted to my surroundings and I flipped the first page over and realised I'd drawn it horizontally. I turned the page and looked at my drawing and moving it into Edward's view.

I had drawn a picture of what looked like a cafeteria, where there was a table at which Emmett and Rosalie sat on the left end side holding each other and Alice and Jasper in the middle looking at a book together with me next to Jasper and Edward's arms wrapped around me.

There was blue trays in front of us but only 3 as it looked liked we shared we were all smiling and there were big windows behind us with white blinds that were rolled up.

I looked to Edward and he nodded, I flipped the page and saw a room that was painted green and had what looked like posters hanging up around the room.

I saw a brown mahogany desk with papers and books piled at one end and a computer sitting on the other end.

Then there were two rows of brown Mahogany desks which seated two and there were about 7 rows.

Then at one desk there was Edward and I seated smiling as we looked at the papers and books in front of us as well as a telescope.

I looked back up to Edward to see him smiling and he whispered in my ear "biology class". I gave him a kiss on his cheek and flipped the page back over and placed it in the middle to allow everyone to see it at once.

"Wow" they whispered in unison and I looked down shyly.

After a few minutes, I was looking out of the window and I turned back to Edward "I think I have an idea of what classes I would like to do if I can do them that is…I was thinking…Spanish, history, art, English, Business, biology, music and government…is it mandatory to do gym?" I asked and Edward nodded and I groaned and the others snickered and I glared at them.

"Well, those classes are perfect choice I would say though there will be things we will have to go through, like for instants how you came to be adopted by us and what surname would you take; for instance Rosalie and Jasper are known as the Hale twins and Edward, Emmett and Alice are the Cullens but everyone still classes all of them as the Cullens so if you wish you may take the Cullen name" Carlisle asked, I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward's brow furrow at this.

I smiled before answering "Carlisle I think it might be better if I take another surname, I doubt that I will keep the name Volturi as for the reason if people decided to do a bit of back ground checking". Carlisle nodded in understanding and I felt Edward sigh and smile, I was wondering what he was thinking.

"Esme do you remember what your surname was when you were human?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I was Esme Cambridgeson but may I ask why you asked?" she asked sweetly.

"Well I was wondering wither I could use your name, I wanted to use something that still ties myself with this family if that's alright with you?" She smiled brightly at me and leant over and hugged me.

"Of course dear, I would love for you to have my name sweetheart" I nodded in thanks and looked to Carlisle.

"Well when we get home I'll get the paperwork sorted and everything else until you guys go back to school. Alice in the mean time you may go shopping but please go easy on the credit cards, or give yourself a budget at least I know we have a lot of money but we can't make ourselves to obvious when it comes to making profit okay?" Alice nodded and pouted and I resisted a chuckle.

Over the next few hours, we chatted, played games, read, drew and just messed around when we looked up as the pilot's voice came on over the intercom.

"Well good morning folks, it's a beautiful day with temperatures of 22 degrees and it's 10am local time we will be landing in just under 5 minutes so I say have a good day and welcome to Washington, Seattle" at this there was a loud cheer; mostly from our table but others cheered and clapped as well "Cabin crew prepare for landing" the pilot signed off and we felt the plane decrease in height.

We buckled our belts and prepared for landing, we put away our items in our bags.

We felt the plane jolt slightly as we touched down on the run way and we could hear cheers and claps all over the plane and we all laughed.

Once we rolled to a standstill we were allowed to grab our things and depart the air craft but not without goodbyes from the hostesses and the pilots as they came to ask us how our flight was. After a few minutes of chatting we said goodbye and headed to collect our luggage.

We had a total of 27 cases between the 8 of us which gained a bit of attention as we walked to the cars in the car lot.

Edward loaded our cases into his Volvo and Alice and Jasper's just about fit in too. Emmett loaded his and Rosalie's into her BMW and Carlisle and Esme's into his Mercedes.

We drove out of the parking lot Carlisle going first followed by Edward and then Emmett.

As soon as we hit the freeway they sped up to 120 mph and I watched as the city lights went out of sight and the trees slowly appeared more and more and thicker and thicker.

After about half an hour more buildings came and went and we slowed down to about 30 mph.

"Welcome to Forks Bella, and that right there" Alice said pointing "Is our school, and we have to slow down due to the cops but don't worry were almost home!" she smiled and I giggled as she was bouncing in her seat with excitement to be home.

I almost felt sorry for Jasper; that was until I remembered what he did to me on the plane.

After a few minutes the trees got even thicker once again and we sped up to 100mph.

Not long after staring at trees, we turned suddenly into an almost invisible driveway, to humans that is.

We drove for about another 3 miles before a parting in the trees showed and we slowed down until we came to a gradual halt.

Edward got out of the car and opened my door and held my hand out for me and I took it whilst he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I then looked to my surroundings and saw the white mansion from my drawing an exact image to be precise.

I looked to the left as I felt Esme grab my hand and give me a little squeeze and I smiled back at her, she kissed my cheek and Edward whispered in my ear "Welcome home love".

I looked around to the smiling faces of my family; Carlisle and Esme my mum and dad for all intents and purposes I smiled as I thought of that.

Next to Emmett and Jasper my new big brothers and practical jokers of the family.

Next to them Alice and Rosalie my sisters and my personal make up artists.

And last but not least Edward, MY Edward. My soul mate and my love and I smiled at everyone before turning towards the house in front of me; my home!


	10. Chapter 10 Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or anything twilight related**

Chapter 10-

Settling In

We made our way up the steps leading to the grand house and walked inside.

The house was stunning the house was open plan; to the right side was the living room, the walls were pale colours but contrasted with the light that comes through the open 7ft long windows matched perfectly.

There were 2 large cream sofas along the side of a large 65 inch. Plasma T.V.

In between were a lush black loveseat and two single black matching suite seats either sides. Followed by a large white and gold coffee table in the middle.

There were several consoles which I guessed belonged to Emmett that sat by the T.V, There were a few rather old looking paintings hanging up around the walls.

Next to one painting there was a large mahogany book case with antiques lying on 2 tables either side.

Near the back stood a black baby grand piano that finished off the room perfectly.

This one room was stunning alone; I couldn't wait to see the rest of the house.

I turned to Edward and smiled "whose is the piano?" I asked but I had a sneaky suspicion that it might be his.

"It's mine…a little hobby I guess you'd say" he chuckled and I giggled.

"Alice, Rosalie why don't you give Bella a tour of the house whilst we get the luggage sorted?" Carlisle said and Alice was jumping for joy.

"Come on Bella! This way!" she was practically dragging my arm off with Rose following as we headed to the left side of the house.

"Bella here's the kitchen and just behind that wall is the dinning room; we mostly use it for family meetings, but you can use it now when you're hungry" I nodded and looked around at the kitchen and gasped.

The kitchen walls were painted a light royal blue with surrounding black patterns to match the kitchen.

The Counter tops were covered in black marble with some appliances on top of a few.

In the middle stood a black glass AMANA fridge that was modern as stylish, next to the fridge stood a matching black glass cooker.

In the centre of the kitchen stood a black marble polished isle with a few appliances again along with led lights hanging off a bar mixed with hanging cooking objects.

The kitchen I adored, I think I will spend a lot of time in here and then I thought of something.

I ran from the kitchen leaving a stunned Alice and Rose as I ran outside to find Carlisle and Esme with the boys.

"Hey love, something wrong?" Edward made me jump by coming up from behind me, I turned around as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No, nothings wrong in fact everything is great; I adore the kitchen by the way it's beautiful!" I said and Edward chuckled.

"Thank you dear" Esme said as she gave me a little kiss on my forehead.

"I was thinking that I might actually see myself spending a lot of time in that kitchen: I mean I spent a lot of time I the kitchen in Volterra but it was funny to watch my brothers squirm under the smells that came from the kitchen" I giggled as did Esme.

"I do a little cooking myself; and take them to the either the local care home or for some of the patients at the hospital" I smiled at Esme.

"You don't think I would be able to give you a hand sometime, do you Esme?" I asked shyly and she gasped and ran over and hugged me as soon as Edward removed his hands from my waist.

"Honey, I would love that thank you" I hugged Esme back as she looked like she was about to cry if she could, she gave me a kiss on my cheek as she pulled away.

"That reminds me…Edward do you have home Economics class at school?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes love, were you interested in taking it?" I nodded and I was bouncing around; I probably resembled Alice right now.

"Please! Please, please, please!!!!!" I begged and he chuckled.

Carlisle came and dropped a bag by Edward and it looked like one of mine; and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist before looking at me.

"I don't see why not and I'm sure you and Esme can cook up a real treat and maybe she can get a little helping hand with the garden" Carlisle chuckled.

"Garden? Show me, Show me, Show me!!!" I squealed I was bouncing up and down clapping while the others laughed.

"Yo! Lil' sis it was bad enough with Alice I don't think we need you turning into another one" Emmett boomed.

Just then Alice came running out of the house and wacked him round the head and went to stand by Jasper and I just smiled.

"Esme please can I see the garden, I love gardening I was only one who did the Volturi gardens in the castle so I really want to see!" I was beaming as was Esme.

"You did the castle gardens love?" Edward asked and I nodded, he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"UGH! You can look at them later! Come on Bella you have to see the rest of the house first before you make any plans!" I smiled and nodded and slowly calmed down when I was hit with what Alice calls a vision.

This time was different I didn't feel like drawing this because it wasn't an image it was like watching a film.

I blinked a few times and looked back to my family; I rubbed my temple and shook my head.

"Wow! That was….different" I said and Carlisle looked at me questioningly.

"It wasn't like before, before was just an image that I could see…this time was like watching a video or something like that…" I looked to the others and Edward chuckled before Alice came over and hugged me.

When she stepped back she looked at me "You just had your first vision like me, it'll be nice to have someone who goes through the same things I do! But what did you see Bella?"

I smiled and counted down "5…4…3…2…1!" just then Carlisle's pager went off and the others looked at me.

"Carlisle's gotta go to the hospital and he's going to ask if Edward and I want to come with" I said and Edward and the others chuckled.

"Well I did get all your document sorted during the flight Bella so you are officially a Cullen, and I do have the paperwork sorted for you and Edward so why don't you guys come with and we can finish up everything else like the tour and the gardens when we get back" Carlisle said and I looked to Edward who was giving me that crooked grin and I saw my reflection in his eyes I was brimming over with excitement.

I nodded to him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So why don't you two go and get changed and I'll meet you two in the garage?" we both smiled and nodded and ran into the house and up the stairs.

I noticed several things on the wall as I passed but didn't really have a chance to take much notice until we get back later.

We made our way up to the third floor and there were only two rooms that were on this floor.

Edward led me to the last room on the end, and opened the door; I gasped as I walked in.

Inside the room to the right side there was a long white shelf filled with CD'S next to a beautiful stereo system. The walls were white with gold lining, following the room around anti-clockwise was then another shelving unit bigger than the other filled with books and folders next to a huge open window that looked over the east side of the house over looking a river and a few trees and beautiful scenery.

Carrying on around was more windows and pushed against one of the long ones was an oak polished desk with books and papers. Next to the desk was a large black sofa settled in neatly by a door two doors.

Centred in the middle of the room was a black four poster bed with roses winding up from the bottom of each post to the top.

A white and gold duvet covered the double bed which looked absolutely divine.

I looked to Edward and he held my hand.

"Yeah, this is my room…well our room now" he said as he raised my hand and kissed it and I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"That's what you were talking to Esme about before on the plane when you whispered to her?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes love, I asked her about scrapping the plans she had for changing the guest room to your room seeing as it would make more sense for us to share…if of course that's okay with you?" he asked timidly.

I stepped closer to him and held his face in my hands and gave him a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and pulled my hands through his hair.

He moaned into my mouth and placed his hand on the small of my back to pull me even closer.

"I thought you guys wanted to head out to inspect patients not inspect the bedroom?" Alice's voice chimed up the stairs and we heard Rose's, Jasper's and Emmett's laughter come up the stairs.

We pulled away but rested our foreheads against each other and couldn't help but smile as did Edward.

We snickered and pulled back.

"Esme brought one of your bags up earlier, have a look at what's in there then get changed love". He kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand and pulled me towards his second door, which I discovered was his…sorry _our_ closet now.

I found my bag and I pulled out a pair of velvet black trousers and a white blouse with a black cardigan that finished mid-thigh. I placed on a pair of black 2 inch shoes with a wooden style heel and a brown matching belt that hung off of my waist.

I pulled my hair out of my bun and took out the plate; I brushed my hair out and tied it back with a white ribbon creating a pony tail but brought it forward to lean on my chest.

I kept my necklace on and took out my earrings and then turned to find Edward ready and waiting for me.

He held out for my hand and I took it before he brought it up to his lips and whispered "beautiful" which made me blush and he chuckled.

He gave me a chaste kiss, and then pulled back and we made our way downstairs.

Emmett and Jasper were playing halo 3 and were sat Indian style right under the T.V, Rosalie was reading a magazine and Alice was dancing around the house re-arranging flowers and filling them with new water.

"Oh Bella! Don't you look lovely honey" Esme said and she gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and said "thanks mum" at this Esme was glowing, she turned to Edward.

"Now don't you look smart, now look after her and don't you two get into any trouble promise?" She said we smiled and nodded and said

"Yes mum" Esme giggled and gave us one final hug.

We then went to say goodbye to the others.

"By guys, we'll see you when we get home and Alice…I'll let you sort out my wardrobe" she squealed and came over and hugged me.

Jasper mouthed "thanks" and I nodded "see you guys later, oh and dude you owe me and Emmett a wrestling match remember, just cause bella's here now don't mean your getting out of this" Jasper said, I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you guys go have fun playing doctors and nurses for a few hours…who knows now Eddie' got Bella he might be much less of a prude!" Emmett boomed and Jasper and Alice laughed and Rose wacked Emmett across the back of his head.

Edward growled and I placed my hand on his cheek which made him turn to look at me and I winked and he chuckled.

"EMMETT!" Esme scolded him and me and Edward laughed.

We told the others we'd see them later and made our way to the garage where Carlisle was waiting and he had a smile on in face.

Edward got in the passenger side next to Carlisle and I climbed in the back.

"I take it you enjoyed that _dad_?_"_ Edward asked and Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes I did, though remind me to punish Emmett for that statement when I get home" Carlisle said and then I heard Esme.

"No need dad, mums got it covered" I said and they chuckled.

Carlisle turned to look at me as we pulled out of the garage.

"I hope you don't mind calling me and Esme you parents Bella?" Carlisle asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not, it's been so long that I've had without parents and you and Esme already feel like my parents without it having to be forced, I feel like I belong more so in this family than I did in Volterra; I mean I will always think of Aro, Marcus and Caius like my brothers but they never did feel like it like how Emmett and jasper do. I do love them and I will always be grateful but here in Forks with you guys I finally feel like…I belong you know?" I said and Carlisle smiled.

"I understand Bella, and I truly am happy that you feel so comfortable with us but just know that me and Esme love you like you are our own the same as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett". Carlisle said I felt the tears in my eyes.

I leant forward and kissed my father on his cheek and then held my hand out for Edward.

We pulled up into the parking lot and it was time for me to start my first day of work.


	11. Chapter 11 First day

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 11

First day

My day at the hospital had been great; the staff were lovely and welcoming. They all knew Edward already but they were actually happy when they saw me for some reason.

All the nurses were really helpful and they said it may take a while to get used to everything but if I needed the help just call on one of them.

One of the nurses Mrs. Weber was so nice, she said that my father () was a wonderful man and all the patients loved him, the same as they loved Edward so it was going to be a little hectic once Edward and I had our completed degrees because there would be 3 Dr. Cullens in hospital.

Mrs. Weber showed me all around the departments first before asking me which departments I was studying.

I told her that I was looking in to 2 different fields; cardiology and maternity.

She took me to the maternity ward first where I met some of the mums who had given birth already and some who were waiting.

I'd helped out with the nurses on that department no problem as I already knew everything. They said that they were impressed and that all of the mums and dads on the wards loved me. Mrs. Weber said that I must already have 'the Cullen charm' at which I laughed.

Maggie one of the nurses was so nice too. She said that what Carol (Mrs. Weber) said was true that the parents adored me as did most of the nurses. I was so happy that I think everyone could see that I was beaming.

I was on my last patient for the maternity ward. Her name was Natasha and she was due any day.

I knocked on the door and heard someone say 'come in' I turned the handle to the door of the side room and walked in with the patients notes.

I looked to see a woman who was in her mid 20's I would say who was very beautiful with long brown hair and slight olive toned skin. Who was sitting up in bed with the sheets pulled to her stomach reading a magazine.

"Hi, I'm Tasha" she said looking at me with a bright smile on her face which I returned.

"You must be the new Dr. Cullen huh?" she said and I smiled and nodded I walked over to her and checked her chart.

"Yes I am and how are you feeling today Tasha?" I asked softly and she gasped, I looked up at her worriedly and she shook her head.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she smiled, I was a little confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. It's just the other maternal doctors on here just speak so loud and sharply and arrogant almost…I just didn't expect you to sound and speak to me so softly and gently…I'm sorry if that sound stupid" she said and I walked around and sat in her chair by her and took her hand.

"No, it's alright I understand…I'm a little nervous being my first day and all, my father nor Edward with me or any of the other nurses with me it's a little nerve racking to be honest and I know what you mean about the other doctors but I'm never like that with any of my patients, my job is to help and relax mothers not to frighten them or hinder them". I said softly and she smiled.

"I understand so much more now…" she said more to herself and I looked at her in confusion.

"All the nurses that have seen me everyday and the mums and dads who already got to meet you earlier said that you were lovely and sweet and so kind…that you were compassionate and even though your not 'biologically' related to your father that you are so much like him…so compassionate and caring yet you do your job wonderfully and yet your so young". She said as she patted my hand and I smiled brightly and I felt myself tearing up.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you to say…now how about we check you over and see if there is anything I can do for you?" I said cheerily and she laughed.

"Sure" she said as I stood up and checked her report and her BP and her vitals and her baby's heart.

Once I was done I spent a little while chatting with Natasha, she told me that this was her first and that she was excited, yet nervous and I asked wither she knew what sex it was yet but she said her and her husband didn't want to know because they wanted it to be a surprise.

After about twenty minutes somehow the topic moved on to me, I told her that I didn't have the best start to my life and that my parents were both dead.

I said that I had lived in Rome for the past few years with relatives who were friends with the Cullens. They came for a visit and we kind of all hit it off and I was adopted.

"So what is your name other than Cullen?" she asked and I smiled.

"My name is Isabella Marie Latentha Cambridgson…Carlisle and the others said that I don't have to give up my name and that if I wish Cullen will just be added to my name but I don't have to actually use it until I am ready to. I guess everyone just assumed that I would take the Cullen name but it has difficulties behind that". I said well I was being honest.

Even though there weren't difficulties with 'me' behind the name Cullen, for some reason Edward didn't want me to have the name Cullen at least not just yet but it didn't truthfully make sense.

"I understand that…I mean you can't be with Edward if you both have the same name right?" she said and I stared at her in shock and open mouthed.

"What…do you mean Tasha?" I asked her, how on earth did a human know already?

"Well, I've known Edward since the Cullens first moved here before you.

Your brothers and sisters are all together and Edward was the odd one out I guess…then Edward paid a visit to me this morning with one of the other nurses to see how I was doing, the nurse mentioned you and I saw how Edward's face lit up" she paused I was spinning this around in my head and it just wouldn't comprehend.

"I saw how he didn't refer to you as his sister and neither do you refer to him as your brother…but when the nurse was asking…okay so I was curious myself" at this I laughed and I was smiling.

"I've never seen Edward this happy, he was brimming with joy when we asked about you and the way he talked, with love I would say and I just figured wither you two might be together but when I asked about the name you held a look of confusion and it kind of just fit". She was smiling when she finished and I just shook my head in dis-belief.

"So come on tell me please, I won't say a word because unlike most people in this town I don't have anything rude or horrid comments about your family being 'together'. Everyone has a right to love someone it just…doesn't always come without issues". I smiled at her before giving her a hug at which she returned.

"Okay, but not a word promise?" I asked worriedly.

"I promise Bella, this will be our little secret I swear". I didn't know why but I trusted her so much.

"I met Edward a few years back when I was 15…we hung out together and we shared a lot in common but by the time we kind of realised it was too late, I had to leave and there were high chances that we'd never see each other again". At this Tasha awed and I giggled.

"But then a few weeks ago Carlisle and the others turned up and there's Edward too, I was so happy to see him and him me. I loved the whole family and then we kind of had our first kiss and it was just perfect…he was perfect and I just…I love him so much and then when the adoption came it was great sort of…the others understood and they were happy for us and now were just like one big happy family but…for some reason Edward didn't want me to take the Cullen name and he'd spoken to mum and dad so I guess I just left them to it but know I end up having to correct people and it is a little frustrating but I love Edward dearly so just for now we're just trying to well…keep it private to be honest". I said and she was beaming at me.

It felt good to tell someone, to be able to explain. I could've spoken to Esme or Alice or Rose but for some reason it didn't feel right to speak about my private life with my mum or my sisters about their son and brother.

Tasha rubbed my hand before speaking "Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you and Edward! Ii understand about things wanting to be kept private and I think I may understand Edward's reason behind the name thing…" she broke off and I looked at her inquisitively.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you anything that is his to tell you because I know he will do and soon…" she said laughing, I smiled and sighed.

I looked at my watch and my eyes widened; I was supposed to meet Carlisle in his office over half an hour ago.

"Tasha I'm going to have to go but how about I come and see you tomorrow?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry for keeping you…oh Bella?" she asked and I turned to see her.

"Yes Tasha? I asked her.

"Bella I was wondering if you would be here for the birth of my child please?" she asked and I weld up.

"Of course Tasha, I will if you want me to I will asked to be paged when you're ready". I smiled and I hugged her and said goodbye before leaving.

I went to find Carol, I found her by the desk and she smiled when she saw me.

"There you are Bella; I've been looking for you your father's being waiting for you". She said and I smiled.

"Sorry, I'm heading there now…Carol, Tasha has requested that I'm there for her child's birth…" I said and carol smiled and hugged me.

"Oh honey that's wonderful, Tasha doesn't get along with a lot of the doctors here other than Dr. Cullen of course". She laughed and I smiled.

I turned to the receptionist and handed her Tasha's notes "could I be paged when Natasha goes into labour please?" I asked and the receptionist smiled.

"Of course Dr. Cullen" she said smiling and I thought about what Tasha said.

"Actually it's Dr. Cambridgeson, people just assumed that I was Cullen because of my father but I would prefer this and that way less confusion…" I said shyly and Carol smiled at me proudly.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course _Dr. Cambridgeson _and I'll let the others know" she said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, I'd better get going before my father comes up. I'll see you guys tomorrow". I waved goodbye and headed down to Carlisle's office.

I headed downstairs and made my way past to his office. I entered the office to find Carlisle mid stride pacing; he stopped when he saw me and smiled before hugging me which I returned I knew he was worried.

"Hey dad I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up with one of the patients" I said and he smiled when he pulled back.

"Sorry Bella, I just panicked and Edward wasn't helping…having a son for a mind reader does create a few problems sometimes". He laughed as I did too.

"So how was your day?" he asked and I was smiling excitedly as I sat in the chair by the desk whilst Carlisle sat behind his desk.

"It was great, the nurses upstairs are so lovely and especially Carol Weber she helped me so much and one of the patients…Natasha Coleman she's asked if I would be there for the birth of her child". I said bouncing slightly and Carlisle laughed.

"Well that's lovely hon. Miss Coleman tends to be a little…off with most of the other doctors". He said and I smiled

"I've heard good reports too; all of the staff and patients upstairs love you". He said proudly and I looked at him questioningly.

"I…asked one of the nurses to keep me posted…" he said shyly.

"DAD!" I groaned at him and he chuckled and he looked at me apologetically and I just ran over and hugged him.

After a few minutes of chatter we headed down to the cardiology department where I met some of the other doctors and the nurses who I would be working with whilst staying in forks.

The nurses were lovely but 2 of the doctors were just a little too friendly for my liking.

After the nurses showing me the ropes, I had to meet the patients.

Carlisle was off busy with his work so it was Dr. Carmichael was to show me around.

"This way Dr. Cambridgeson" he said offering me to go first.

He took me around the patients and introduced me, before showing me where all the offices were.

He showed me his last and I tried to be polite about it, he asked if I would like to have a chance to read up so I said yes not thinking anything of it.

I began to read over the notes; having a photographic memory really does help.

I'd finished quickly but not quickly enough apparently, when I looked at me he was leering at me from over his desk and I averted my eyes and picked up all the notes before standing up and heading to the door.

"Thank you sir, I'll be sure to get these back before I head to find my father". I headed for the door with the documents in my hand, but before I got there he blocked me.

I looked at him angrily, I wanted to get out of there not have him trying to chat me up.

"Now Bella, why don't you stay and we can chat for a bit…get to _know_ each other a little better". He said suggestively and I shuddered.

"No, thank you Mr. Carmichael now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my father if you please". I said trying to squeeze past him, but he reached out and grabbed my shoulder before shoving all the notes out of my hand.

"Oh dear! Look what you did Bella..." he said sarcastically and I almost growled at him.

I bent down to pick up all the folders and make sure all the paperwork was there.

Once I was done, I was adamant that I was to get out of there.

He grabbed the files out of my hand and placed them on his desk and I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Let me go!" I shouted and he smirked.

"Come now, let's have some fun of our own- you're only a trainee and I'm free for a few hours…" he said pulling me closer.

"Let me go NOW!! You're supposed to be my father's colleague, now let me GO!" I said and shoved him away.

I ran to the door but again I didn't get far and he pulled me fiercely to the floor and I had to let him because of having to look human.

Just as I hit the floor there was a banging on the door and I went to shout but he clamped his hand over my mouth, the banging continued and I started squirming.

He hit me across the face and broke his hand in the process and I just smiled as much as I could.

The banging on the door got louder and I struggled more.

"Shut up! You stupid little tart! Your father won't do anything because, that _man_ is NOT your father and never will be! You can't tell anyone about this because if you do I'll deny it and who are they going to believe…a stupid little slut of a trainee doctor or a highly respected and loyal and trustworthy doctor?" he sneered at me.

I tried fighting against him even more, but not more than human strength.

I couldn't believe this git; I wanted to scream for Edward or Carlisle only they would believe the truth.

Suddenly the glass from the door smashed and the door swung open.

I opened my eyes to see the git staring towards the door and I began squirming again and I managed to push his hand off of my mouth.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed suddenly there were two men pulling him off of me and I backed off into the corner and curled up.

I heard shouts from the man all around me and I was frightened, for a vampire I was actually scared.

I suddenly felt two arms around me and I whimpered and pulled my face into my knees.

I felt cool breath on my ear and I smelt Edward's scent of honey and mint before hearing him whisper to me softly.

"Bella it's me love, it's me I'm here its okay!" he whispered to me softly, I looked up into his golden eyes and he smiled sadly.

"Love are you alright?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me and I shook my head and whimpered and I cuddled into him.

He rubbed my back soothingly and whispered sweet nothings to me whilst I tried to calm down.

After a few minutes I looked up at him and he stroked my face and whipped away the tears that I hadn't realised had fallen and I gave him a sad smile at which he returned.

Edward suddenly turned angry as he turned to look at something, I turned my head too, to see the git been held back by two security men whilst 3 doctors in white coats were yelling.

"What is going on in here?!" I heard someone shout and I turned to see Carlisle standing in the doorway as he looked around the room.

As soon as he spied me he rushed to my side "Bella what happened?" he said worried and I smiled sadly the others were watching me too.

"Well let's see…he asked me in here to look at the patients notes to get to know them better, so once I'd red them I went to leave to head to your office and he stopped me and wouldn't let me go. He then flung me on the floor and wouldn't let me go, he then started saying rude comments about you dad and then you guys got him off of me. I swear that's everything and that's the truth". I said shakily and I looked to see Carlisle and Edward steaming mad.


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting the wolves pt1

Chapter 12

Meeting the wolves pt. 1

**BPOV:**

Carlisle and the others got Mr. Carmichael suspended until further notice. Edward took me down to Carlisle's office, well carrying is more appropriate the others looked at me in worry but I didn't need it I just needed Edward.

Once inside the office he sat down on the sofa and pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face into his chest and he buried his face in my hair, after a few minutes I'd calm down and I pulled back to look at him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked and I smiled and snuggled into him.

"I'm fine, I just wish that I could've handled that better…I can handle newborn vampires without hesitation or fear but as soon as a perverted human comes in and tries it I damn well shut down like the pathetic little girl I am!" I shouted, I was stupid – how Edward could love someone as pathetic as me was unbelievable.

Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me up to look at him; I turned so I straddled his lap and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella stop that now!" he said, he didn't shout but the order behind it was clear.

His expression softened and he stroked my face "Bella…you have nothing to worry about…I was just frightened so much…I couldn't lose you…" he said almost sobbing.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked him softly, how could he be frightened?

"Last year…Mr. Carmichael did the same thing to Esme when she came to see Carlisle and the nurses…she had to pretend just like you did only he tried a lot harder with Esme…when we found out he was suspended but she wasn't the same for a while…Carlisle took a few weeks off and they went on holiday…when she came back she was fine but it was a while before she came back to the hospital…when we went on the cruise she showed a little bit of her old self again when we met you….we were so happy…then now with you…everything is back to the way it was were like a full family again you've changed so much Bella you don't realise how happy everyone is! You've made me so happy and…I couldn't face it if the same thing happened to you Bella, I just couldn't!" he said dry sobbing and I pulled him to me and hugged him.

He was scared that the same thing would happen to me, but for Carmichael to have done that to Esme! This man obviously has something against our family and is determined to hurt us anyway possible.

I knew now that I had to be strong, not for me but for Edward and for everybody else.

I pulled back and looked at him and smiled, I rested my head against his forehead and smiled as did he.

"Edward I'm fine and never, never be scared of losing me because I won't let that happen ever!" I said fiercely.

He pulled me even closer to him and pulled my face to him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you and believe me when I say that I will never lose you and I refuse to! I love you so much Isabella, you are my life!" he said softly yet passionately and I was smiling.

"I love you too Edward, forever!" I said gently and I brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.

He pulled my lips to his softly and gently, his lips brushing against mine before deepening the kiss.

I pulled my hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer again.

I tugged on his hair slightly as the kiss changed to fierce and passionate.

He moaned into my mouth as my hands fisted in his glorious locks, as he ran his hands up and down my back.

I felt his hands brush under my shirt and hit my skin and I shuddered which only encouraged him more. He pushed the back of my shirt up underneath my white lab coat and he pulled his hands forward and ran them over my stomach and upwards to the rim of my bra.

I was tugging on his hair more now which sometimes rewarded me with growls or moans each only encouraging me. He ran his hands over the tops of my chest and began rubbing his fingers over my nipples through the fabric. I whimpered and ended up pushing my hips into his and we both groaned he pulled his lips back as my head flew back and he used it to attack my neck with kisses and kneading my breasts.

My breathing was all over the place and if my heart was beating it would be beating out of my chest.

I removed my hands from the back of his head and pushed up his shirt and ran my hands across his marvellous chest as he turned me and I felt the fabric of the sofa against my back.

His hands trailed slowly over my chest and my stomach and up my back over and over whilst he trailed open mouth kisses on my neck and across my jaw and down my collarbone before heading back to my mouth.

I lost all sense of time when Edward and I were like this, I could forget everything that happens around me and any worries. All my focus was on him and his kisses and always the pleasure, I loved him with all my heart, body and soul and I believed that he loved me too.

**EPOV:**

(1 hour before)

I had finished my rounds with all my patients and I decided to go see some of my patients on the maternity ward. I knew Bella had finished up there earlier and was with Carlisle on the cardiology at last.

Carlisle was sitting in his chair waiting for Bella to arrive she was 20 minutes late and he was worrying slightly, I panicked a little more and began pacing.

Carlisle told me to stop and go finish up and that Bella probably got caught up with a patient or one of the nurses and that he'd let me know when she arrived. I calmed down slightly and said goodbye to my father and carried on.

About 15 minutes later I heard my father's thoughts as Bella entered his office and she apologized for being late and Carlisle was laughing about having a mind reader for a son and I chuckled at that.

_See I told you Edward, she's fine and she looks really happy…glowing almost I wonder what's got her so happy?_ He questioned.

I looked at her through his thoughts and I too wondered what had got her this happy; it was like earlier before we left the house when she saw the kitchen. I chuckled again at that memory, the littlest things made her joyfully happy as well as helping make others happy. Bella, MY Bella truly is wonderful and one of a kind, such selflessness and love…sometimes she reminds me of Esme but so different.

She has Esme's love and Carlisle's compassion, it's like she's their biological child she is literally part of both of them yet she has her own personality.

I had finished in no time and still had a while left I was free to go up to maternity and I thought about going to see Tasha, I had already seen her this morning but Tasha is so sweet and her child really is going to be so lucky.

In a way Tasha reminds me of my mothers, she's like Esme but also like Elizabeth my biological human mother. I guess that's why I get along so well with her as do Carlisle and Esme.

Once I was on the ward I saw Carol Weber, Angela Weber's mother. I really do understand where Angela gets her kindness from they really are mother like daughter.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, here to see Tasha?" Carol asked laughing and I chuckled too.

"Yes, I guess but I also come here to see my father's favourite staff members too". I said and she laughed.

"Awwww thank you Edward, well Tasha's in her room and her husband is still at work so I think she could use the company". Carol said and I thanked her as I went to see Tasha.

I knocked on her door and heard her say 'come in' I turned the handle and walked in and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Edward, two visits in one day my, my this is a very good day!" she said laughing and I chuckled too as I made my way to sit down in the chair by her.

"Yes well I am free so I thought you could use the company". I said as I sat down and she smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me say thank you when you see Bella later for me please?" she asked and I smiled.

"Bella came to see you?" I asked, I wanted to know what happened and wither Bella liked Tasha and if Tasha liked Bella.

"Yes, oh Edward she really is lovely! All the mums and dads and nurses adore her, she so kind and compassionate she's like Carlisle and Esme's daughter only much more!" she said and I almost cried well as much as a vampire possibly could.

"She really is…I'm glad everyone loves her as much as I…WE do…" I said and looked away quickly.

Damn it! I almost slipped, I hope she didn't hear the slip up- please, please god tell me she didn't hear?

I felt Tasha place her hand on my arm which caused me to stiffen; humans really shouldn't be in contact with us. I just hoped she couldn't feel how cold I was.

"Edward…I know about you and Bella…" she said softly and I gasped and I turned to her and she was smiling.

She told me of her conversation with Bella, at first I was nervous but I couldn't blame Bella at all. Tasha really was sweet and trustworthy and to be honest I guessed that Bella didn't want to talk to Esme or Alice and Rose about us really and I figured that Bella would want someone to talk to. Alice and Rose did but Esme was more…private so her and Carlisle's relationship was kept private and that was kind of a relief for the rest of us as they are our parents after all.

"Edward there was a little theory I wanted to ask you about?" she said and I couldn't help but listen to her thoughts.

_Oh I hope I'm right they both deserve happiness_ _and it will be so cute if they do._

"Yes, what would that be Tasha?" I asked chuckling internally.

"I was wondering about the surname piece, Bella said there were _reasons_ behind her not having the Cullen name but she looked confused when I asked her and I was hopping that you would tell me? Obviously you don't have to, but if you did I swear that I wouldn't tell a soul not even my own husband I promise?" she said and I chuckled.

I had only spoken to Carlisle about this as I was nervous if I spoke to Esme about it, but maybe I do need a woman's point of view from it.

I would have to wait until it was near to Bella's birthday of course because then it would be her supposedly 18th. My birthday was 3 months before hand so I knew now when I wanted to do it, but now that meant Alice would see and I just prayed to god that she wouldn't tell anyone even Jasper.

I sighed and turned to Tasha and nodded and she smiled "Are you going to ask her…?" she said breaking off just in case anyone walked past at the time and I smiled.

"Yes Tasha, I am going to but obviously I can't just yet because of our age but I will and I have spoken to Carlisle about it and he's happy, it's just I haven't spoken to my mother or my siblings about it yet because I want it to be a surprise you know?" I asked slightly excitedly and nervous at the same time.

Tasha squealed and clapped and was on the verge of tears.

She leaned forward to hug me which I allowed but I had to be careful of my strength.

"Edward I'm so happy for you and I know that Bella will say yes!" she squealed and I laughed.

"Why, what are you psychic?" I asked jokingly, I had my own little psychic at home I didn't need another.

"No sadly…" she laughed as did I.

"But" she continued "I can tell by the way Bella speaks about you, and you her it doesn't take a genius to work out that you both are In love and not the kind that most people believe is just teenage love, this is real, pure and true so I know she will say yes Edward". She said softly as she squeezed my hand.

I smiled at her as she asked about brief wedding details, like when I was going to ask her and others such like it. She was a bit miffed that I was waiting another 10 months before I was going to ask her, but I said that I wanted it to be a surprise for her birthday and I couldn't do it before because then when others find out, I know what Bella's like they'll disapprove and such or think that it's to soon but they don't know that we already know each other and for a while too.

Bella and I knew everything from human to vampire about each other, human because of the letters we sent to each other and vampire because we met on the ship and all the time we spent in Volterra. We'd spent two days together learning every little detail about each other from our past and present and then we just spent the rest together enjoying everything about each other and our family.

I love Bella with all my heart and even though she is still the princess of Volterra, I will do anything to make her happy and anything to spend the rest of my forever with her and our family and anything that we may face in our future we do it together and no other way.

I left Tasha after a while and headed down to Carlisle's office, I had spent half an hour with Tasha chatting and laughing and discussing little bits of the wedding hopefully.

On the way down I noticed Carlisle was with a patient and I found Bella was with Dr. Carmichael, I was a little bit nervous about this because of what he did to Esme but I knew I was being paranoid but something inside of me was nagging at me to stop and get her as far away from him as possible.

But I knew Bella she would handle anything appropriately, this is just my protective nature kicking in again right? I mean there is no way that man would be idiotic to do something like that again?

I hadn't realised I had stopped by the desk and I was watching the room, I decided to pick up some patients notes to have a look and not look suspicious. Although when I went to grab some notes, there was none there…strange?

I thought I'd better ask the receptionist at the desk, as she looked up I heard her heart flutter and I had to resist rolling my eyes.

I asked her for patients' notes only to find that Dr. Cambridge was currently going over them and that Dr. Carmichael was overlooking.

I thanked her a said that I would ask for them and she didn't protest, I knew it would give me an excuse to get into the office to check on Bella, I mean it wouldn't hurt.

I went to the door and I heard something drop, and heard Carmichael grab Bella and her protest as he flung her on the floor. I was banging on the door and Bella was trying to get away and I could hear her muffled screams as could the other doctors standing with me.

They shouted for the security and I was just panicking, this could not, would not happen to Bella I refused to let her be hurt by him!

The security arrived moments later and tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't open, I then heard what he said to Bella.

"Shut up! You stupid little tart! Your father won't do anything because, that _man_ is NOT your father and never will be! You can't tell anyone about this because if you do I'll deny it and who are they going to believe…a stupid little slut of a trainee doctor or a highly respected and loyal and trustworthy doctor?" he sneered at her that was it my rage was in full blown mode.

I smashed the glass to the door and reached in to grab the handle from the other side and almost tore the door off of the hinges before running inside.

I wanted to kill him, for firstly doing this to Esme before but now to Bella…if it weren't for the witnesses I would've rung his head off.

I then ignored that thought for now as I saw my Bella curled up in the corner, I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she whimpered.

"Bella it's me, it's me love I'm here its okay!" I told her as I held her, she lifted her head to look at me and I smiled as I saw her beautiful golden eyes looking at me.

I asked if she was okay and she just whimpered, I held her closely to me and rocked her gently as I whispered to her to try and calm her.

After a few minutes she looked back up at me with her tear strained face, and I wiped the remaining tears from her beautiful face and she gave me a sad smile. I wanted to get her out of here as fast as I could and just be with her and make her feel better, get her anything she wanted or needed.

Though right now I wanted her more than ever, my primitive nature coming out full force for an odd reason I wanted to know wither he had _touched_ her in any way because if he had he was going to pay.

I knew Bella needed me so I pushed all those thoughts aside, she needed me and I needed her there was no way I'd let anything happen to her.

I suddenly turned my head to see that monster being held back by the security and watched as the doctors yelled at him, I was furious by his thoughts.

_The little bitch! She is mine! I couldn't get Esme because of her all too precious husband and I couldn't even get his slut of a daughter because of his precious son being all protective over her… I mean look at him with her cuddling up to him…god the whole damn family are pathetic and should've been wrecked and disowned the first time!_

I almost growled at his thoughts but my face must have held my anger, just then Carlisle walked through the door and as soon as he saw Bella and me on the floor he came straight over and wanted to know what happened.

As soon as Bella told him, Carlisle was mad I don't think I have ever seen him this mad apart from the time with Esme, I looked into his thoughts.

He was even madder because of the fact that this man had done the same to his wife and now his daughter.

He turned to the man and the others "You do this to my wife first and now your try and do it again to my daughter?!" Carlisle spat at him, me and Bella looked at each other in shock she had never heard Carlisle like this let alone me.

I held Bella whilst the police were called and Carlisle and the other doctors were shouting and it really wasn't helping with Bella being there right in front of it all.

I looked to Bella and decided that we would wait in the office downstairs; I picked Bella up bridal style and carried her out of the room. On the way out I nodded to Carlisle and he returned it, I carried Bella downstairs we were both aware of the worried glances from the other doctors and nurses but neither of us could frankly care right now.

Once we were in the office I had sat Bella on my lap and we had a little us time.

(Current time)

Her soft little hands were roaming my back and my chest while my hands traced every little bit of her, from her stomach to her hips and her waist.

I trailed kisses down her neck and back up again before capturing her lips once again.

I brushed my tongue against her bottom lip and she granted me entrance as our tongues battled fiercely. After a while I had captured her tongue and she gently bit down on my lip which caused me to growl and she pulled back and smiled I growled at her, oh she thought that was funny did she?

I began tickling her all over and she was giggling and squirming under my touch as I held a smug smile, once she saw this she growled which only encouraged me to do much more.

I stopped tickling her and watched as she relaxed I brought my hand up to stroke her face whilst my other hand lowed to the edge of her centre and I gently stroked the edge and she shuddered and gasped.

I began trailing lazy circles over her centre and I could feel the heat coming through her trousers, I began circling a little faster and she withered and moaned and I watched as her eyes closed.

As soon as they shut I attacked her neck with kisses and she moaned louder.

I stopped my hand and she whimpered and I smiled, I was glad in a way that only I held this power over her. I pulled my lips away from her neck and placed lazy kisses up to her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Later love, when we get home…I don't want you to have to hold back…we can wait until it's more private". I whispered and she shuddered and I smirked.

I watched as her eyelids fluttered open and stared right into mine she raised her hand and smiled as she stroked my face and brushed a few strands from my eyes again. She ran her fingers over my jaw and ran her thumb over my cheek and I sighed and closed my eyes and buried the side of my face into her palm.

A sudden clearing of a throat brought me out of my little trance and we both looked up to see Carlisle with a questioning brow.

At vampire speed we sat up and I pulled Bella off of my lap and next to me and I saw Bella had a slight hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Well we're free to go home now, the others are waiting for us when we get home…Alice saw what happened…and well I guess you can figure out the rest…so shall we get going?" he said softly, I watched as we stood up Bella bit her lip and Carlisle led us out of the office.

As we made our way to the car park Bella kept her eyes on the floor, like she had something to be ashamed of. At this point I didn't care wither people looked or not let them make what ever of it.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her to me, she wrapped her small arms around my waist and buried her head in the crook of my neck and I just held her while we walked to the car park.

_Edward you know you must be careful son at least just for now…_ Carlisle thought and I looked up at him and shook my head and he raised his eyebrow.

I whispered so low that only Bella and Carlisle would hear.

"Carlisle I don't care, I'm not having Bella think that she is to be ashamed and I'm not having others think that she is weak! I don't care what they think right now Carlisle, my only concern is Bella and you…you both are the only think stopping me from going upstairs to inflict pain on that monster of which he damn well deserves!" I said angrily.

Carlisle nodded in understanding because he too was only concerned about Bella, she was his daughter as far as anyone was concerned and he loved her like the rest of us. He hated Carmichael after what happened with Esme and he too wishes that he could get his comeuppance even though he'd never actually admit it.

Once we had got to the car park I sat in the back with Bella as Carlisle drove us home. It was a silent drive for a few minutes until Bella sighed and reached forward from the back a placed a CD in before sitting back down.

I laughed as she had placed 'hallelujah' by paramore came on, Carlisle chuckled also.

Bella was a big fan of paramore and I didn't mind their music too much, Alice kept trying to change Bella to pop music but she wouldn't have it.

Jazz and Em just laughed and said how can someone like classical music yet like rock too? Rose and Esme just smiled and stayed out of it.

I listened as Bella got bored after a few minutes and took the CD out and placed in another, Carlisle just shook his head but he had a smile on his face.

I waited to see what she had put on and groaned when 'sex on fire' by the kings of Leon came on and she giggled.

"I swear I am keeping you away from Jasper's music collection in future, Paramore I can stand I only just put up with Alice trying to change your music taste…which reminds me, if she puts the Jonas Brothers on one more time tonight I am breaking that CD and throwing it in the trash and then burn it! But Bella…Kings of Leon? Really?" I said and shook my head and she hit my chest playfully and Carlisle just laughed.

We pulled into the garage at that moment and got out of the car, we made our way over to the house and as soon as we stepped through the front door Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and pulled her in for a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes whilst Esme just stroked Bella's head and it was sort of a peaceful moment. I nodded to Carlisle and we made our way into the living room where the others were waiting.

Alice and Rosalie looked like they were about to cry, I read their thoughts.

_How is she Edward?_ They asked and I smiled sadly.

"She's fine…we managed to get in, in time before anything could happen". I said and they hugged me, Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked to him.

"Son she's only fine because of you, if you hadn't been where you were and not to mention you didn't want her anywhere near him in the first place…it may have been later when we did find her…" he said and I shuddered at the thought of him touching her.

I decided that later I might go and pay him a little visit and give him a little piece of my mind or worse, I'm sure no one would miss him all that much if I decided to rip his miserable head off!

Alice then gasped and I turned to look at her, she had a sly smile on her face and began blocking her thoughts and I looked at her questioningly.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Edward…" she laughed and I scowled at her.

"Why not, I know that even you want to so don't give me that". I said and smiled and she laughed.

"Of course I do, what one of us here wouldn't be tempted to do that…but you seem to have other plans remember your little promise to Bella earlier?" she asked and I felt my eyes widen and she skipped past laughing.

Damn it! I forgot about the little pixie…

"You know you can be seriously annoying for a little pixie!" I said at her as I flopped into the chair and crossed my arms and she laughed as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I wouldn't sulk if I was you not after what I've seen…oh and by the way I've known for a while…" she said laughing and I growled which made her laugh more "oh don't be such a prude, I won't tell…" and I sighed in relief the others just looked at us but didn't ask _Well, of course there are some things you could do for your little sister y'know_. She thought with a sly grin and I smiled coyly.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen are you black mailing me?" I asked and the others looked at her in surprise.

"Why yes I am…" she asked dancing around and Jasper laughed and I threw a pillow at him.

I sighed "Fine…wha'd'ya want?" I asked and she clapped and smiled brightly and Emmett snickered.

_Sucker!_ He thought and I threw another pillow at him.

"Shut it!" I said scowling at him and he just laughed.

"Dude y'know we gonna find out sooner or later so you may's well just tell!" he said and I laughed and he looked at me strangely.

"There is NO WAY you are ever finding out EVER dude, so you may as well give up!" I said smugly and he growled and I just laughed.

"Okay, so lemme think…How about you let me borrow your car so me and Rose and Bells can go shopping tomorrow?" she asked and I turned my head to her in shock.

"HELL NO!" I shouted and she pouted.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Bella said as her and Esme came into the living room with smiles on their face. Bella gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before skipping over and sitting on my lap and gave me a kiss too.

"What's going on kids I don't like the fact that Alice's smug and Emmett's pouting and the rest of you just look confused…" Esme said and I chuckled.

"Well I know Bella and Edward's secret, only I know and Emmett's trying to find out what it is…" Alice said shyly and I snickered.

"Oh yeah! Not to mention the little pixie's blackmailing me!" I said looking innocent.

"ALICE CULLEN! You are getting as bad as your brothers!!!" Esme scolded and I snickered.

I turned to Bella and she had a sly smile before leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Edward let her, the others won't find out I promise she's keeping her word…by the way I'm loving your plans for later…but just so you know I have plans for you too…" she said suggestively and winked as she let her hand _accidently_ brush my member as she pulled back and I growled and she giggled.

The others didn't hear what she said so they weren't sure what she had just said.

"Alice what exactly did you ask for?" she said and Alice smiled.

"I asked if we could use his Volvo when we go shopping tomorrow…and Edward said no" she said and I smiled.

"Hmm, I'm sure Edward will let us if we ask nicely enough…" Bella said winking at me before brushing a few strands from my face and I heard the others snigger.

"Ha! I doubt that Bella, Edward loves that thing almost as much as you!" Emmett sniggered and I growled.

"We'll see about that". Bella said laughing as she turned in my lap so that her back was against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she snuggled into my lap as we watched the T.V.

After about half an hour I heard Alice gasp and we looked to her.

"Everyone's futures blank…I can't see anything…" she said and we all looked at each other.

I looked to Bella and she closed her eyes after a few seconds she opened her eyes and began shaking.

"Bella what is? What did you see?" I asked her and she shook her head in confusion and fear and looked to me.

"I saw…well, they looked like…wolves? Only much bigger…" she said and I and Emmett and Jazz groaned.

"Damn mutts! What do they want now?!" Emmett said and I shrugged.

"Emmett watch your mouth…honey why do you think the wolves are coming, we haven't broken the treaty". Esme said.

"What…you guys know these…animals" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Yeah Bella they are the Quileute werewolves, we have a treaty we don't hunt on their lands and they don't attack us, we stay on our and they stay on theirs…they only come on our lands if there is trouble from others, nomads who don't know us", I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"So what would make them come up here…you haven't broken the treaty and there are no nomads that we know of right?" she asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Can I ask what exactly do you mean Werewolves I've never heard of such things neither have my brothers…actually that might be a good thing they haven't, if they knew then that would cause trouble…knowing Aro he would try to convince them to become guard dogs" she said and she shuddered.

Carlisle was shocked at how quickly she understood, "Bella the werewolves are men who turn into wolves to protect humans from our kind…well the others non-vegetarians". Carlisle said and Bella nodded "and yes we have made a deal to make sure that we never allow the Volturi to find out about them, no offence honey" Carlisle said and Bella giggled.

"Carlisle it's fine I understand I know what my brother is like even I know what would happen if he found out, I wouldn't wish that on anyone even if they hate our kind…I may have done things in the past that I am not proud of but I would never want to repeat most of it and I defiantly…" she paused and I rubbed her back.

"What's wrong love?" I asked and she shook her head before sighing.

"I shouldn't say this but it is the truth…I hated Volterra, I only did it because it was my duty but being honest it felt more like a burden, I never wanted to be royalty I never wanted to have to fight even before the Volturi…the only thing I wish now is that I was never part of the Volturi and that I'd just found you guys years ago…" Bella said sadly and I hugged her closely.

Jasper came over and a held his hand out for Bella which she gave him. "Bella, a lot of have a past that we're not proud of me especially but I can honestly say but I speak for myself when I say that if you'd wish to stay with us instead of returning to Volterra anytime soon at least then I would be welcoming you instantly Bella, I see you as my sister just like Rose and it's nice to be able to share things other than just with Alice or Emmett y'know?" he said and Bella had tears rolling down her eyes.

She leaned forward to hug jazz and he welcomed her with open arms and I smiled brightly, when he let her go Alice came hurtling over and sat on Jasper's lap.

"Yeah Bella, you're my second sister and the only one who knows and understands what I go through with my visions and it's nice to be able to share that with…that and shopping and I NEED to change your taste in music badly!"

Bella laughed and Emmett boomed in "Yeah, I need another lil sister who ain't going to be like Alice…" and Alice growled and I laughed as did Bella "…and who else is gonna get rid of that prudish brother of mine!" he shouted.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Esme scolded him and Bella turned to me before we both burst out laughing as did Alice and the others just looked at us in confusion.

"Yeah…other than that, I'm going to enjoy having another sister around and maybe we can work on the cars together…" Rosalie said and Bella smiled.

"Honey, I speak for Carlisle on this one when I say that we love having you with us dear and as long as you wish to stay with us then you are more than welcome" Esme said Bella hugged Esme and Carlisle kissed her forehead before she came back to sit with me and I leant to whisper in her ear.

"Bella love, I love you and I never would want to be without you for one second…if you do not want to go back to Volterra you do not have to but even if you did I would come with you, I love you so much Bella and as soon as we've dealt with the damn mutts…I believe that I have to carry out with my promise from earlier…" I whispered to her and she gasped slightly.

She turned around to look at me and her cheeks were a pale rose colour and I sat with a smug smile she looked at me before a sly grin crossed her face. She leant to whisper in my ear and I felt her place her hand on my member… "That's so sweet love…and I have a few surprises of my own for later but I was wondering if we could go out instead, it's been so long since…" she whispered huskily and I all but shuddered then she did something unbelievable she squeezed my member really quickly before pulling back and had to do everything I could not to growl or anything.

Bella looked at me questioningly as the others went back to their seats, when they weren't looking I swept her up and took her into the kitchen she looked shocked to say the least.

I pushed her against the kitchen wall and placed my hands either side of her face and she backed against the wall and I leaned in so that I was millimetres away from her lips. I brushed my lips against her collarbone and up her neck and jaw as I watched her shudder and I ran my hands up under her shirt whilst holding her against the wall, I bent down to her ear and whispered to her huskily.

"You might not want to do that again whilst were sitting with the family love, because if you do I can't be held responsible for my actions…" I said and she shuddered and bit her lip and looked at me from under her eyelashes.

"Like what?" she whimpered and I smirked as I lowered one of my hands from the side of her face, I skimmed my finger across her face, down her neck and down her chest and across her stomach. I pulled away and watched as she sighed in relief and I smirked again before going straight to cupping her centre and she whimpered and she clinged onto my arm to stop herself from falling as I slipped my hands inside her trousers and ran my fingers over her folds and she whimpered again.

"Shhhh love, keep it down…" I whispered to her and she whimpered again as I felt her now very wet centre and her eyes rolled back into her head and her eyes closed after a few minutes of teasing her I pulled my hand out and she whimpered and her eyes opened sharply and I smirked.

"Later love I promise" I said as I leaned back and I was about to walk

back into the living room when she grabbed me and shoved me against the wall and I smirked again as I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me until we were chest to chest.

"You are not going anywhere…at least not without a kiss first…" she whispered out of breath slightly and I smiled.

I pulled her face to me in a passionate kiss but we were interrupted by Emmett and I growled at him, and he laughed.

"Dude come on we gotta go see what those mutts want!" he snickered and Bella laughed and grabbed my hand and pulled us into the hallway where the others were waiting for us.

"Now boys promise me no fighting with the wolves, promise?" Esme asked and we nodded. Bella and the girls just snickered; I took hold of Bella's hand as we headed out to meet the wolves at the border line.

After a few minutes we heard the rustles of the trees as the wolves approached, then stepping out of the trees were Sam and the rest of the pack.

They stood on the other side of our invisible treaty line ready and waiting but nearly all of there eyes fell on Bella but they weren't horrible thoughts, they thoughts about her were like she was an old friend of theirs and this was so strange. What was going on?


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the wolves pt 2

Chapter 13

Meeting the wolves pt. 2

**BPOV:**

I watched as 5 men approached, they only had trousers on which of course left their bare chests…they were very tall, the leader I guessed was the exact same height as Edward and the others were slightly smaller but not by much. They had slight tanned skin and most had short cropped hair apart from the leader who had chin length straight hair; their hair was jet black against their tanned skin.

I noticed how Edward's grip tightened as nearly all of their eyes fell on me. I turned to the others, Emmett and Jasper had grins on their faces and I can guess they were already up to no good, Alice just looked nervous she couldn't see anything that was about to happen yet I could. I closed my eyes briefly I saw that they weren't here for a fight they were here to tell us something but they were fascinated by me which I wasn't sure about just yet so I shook it off.

When I opened my eyes Edward was looking at me wearily and I smiled at him and shook my head and he sighed in relief and smiled to and kissed my forehead. I reached for Alice's hand and gave her a little squeeze, she looked up at me concerned and I shook my head still with a smile on my face and she smiled too.

"Hello Sam, to what do we owe this visit to?" Carlisle asked calmly, I looked to see Esme right by his side and Emmett and Rosalie next to them with jasper and Alice and me and Edward on the other side.

"We have heard about some disappearances in Seattle, a few of us ran up there the other day and we caught the scent of 3 vampires and we wanted to inform you like always…just in case they decide to head this way". Sam spoke calmly yet…awareness? Or something like that.

"Yes, we understand Sam but there is something that you wish to ask and I have to say I am curious myself". Edward said, I looked to him in confusion and he just smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Ah Edward, always the curious one due to your little gift kind of like Carlisle in a way" he chuckled as did the others.

"well" Edward paused to tighten his grip on me a little and he looked at me slightly smug and I still looked confused "when it comes to my mate" he said turning back to Sam and the others "my little _gift_ comes in handy, so would you care to ask I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind" if I looked confused before that was nothing compared to now.

"Of course….Bella is it?" Sam said turning to me slightly wary.

"Yes?" I asked nervously as Sam's head turned to the side and his gaze intense.

"Forgive me for asking, but all of us will agree when we say that you look very familiar but not to us to our ancestors…and it comes to the attention of our elders that wither you may realise it or not you possess a power or _gift_ that you may say relates to our Quileute history". Sam said with a smile and I didn't know what made me do it but I did.

I took a step back and the others just watched as I closed my eyes, thousands of images crossed through my mind at an instant faces that seemed familiar but almost from a different life.

I opened my eyes and gasped, I smiled and stepped forward into Edward's embrace and Alice looked at me with a smile.

"What did you see Bella?" she asked me excitedly as the others looked at me in anticipation; Edward was grinning proudly like he knew something.

"Faces and memories from a different life almost but they seemed to be like I was remembering something but apart of me feels like they belong to someone else almost". I said as a few more faces flashed through me.

I looked up to the guy who stood next to Sam and something puzzled me.

"Yes Bella this is what we expected" Sam said and I looked to him and the rest of his pack who were smiling too.

"I don't understand much of it but it's strange it's like with these images something seems…different almost" I said, I was confused to say the least.

I heard Edward gasp and turned to look at him, he was looking at Sam.

"You don't think that do you?" he asked Sam and he nodded.

"I do believe so…that, that is how she gained that gift and she probably has other gifts that I believe she hasn't even realised that she possesses…" Sam said looking intently at Edward.

"So you're saying that Bella's gift to look into the future like Alice comes from something to do with the magic behind the Quileute history?" Carlisle asked and Sam nodded.

"May I ask something?" I said looking to Sam shyly and he smiled.

"Of course Bella, what is it you wish to ask?" he said, I liked Sam he was nice but he easily earned respect and his wisdom was prominent.

"I was wondering if that was the reason behind everybody's aura?" I asked and the others looked at me.

"Sorry that I didn't mention it before…I was just worried that it would cause much more trouble and I've caused enough for the day…" I apologised and looked down at my feet shyly.

"Bella honey, you know that was not your fault and you have never caused us any trouble" Esme said as she came over and hugged me which I returned, I loved Esme so much and she always knew the right way to comfort me just like Edward did.

When she pulled back she stroked my cheek soothingly and I nodded, she kissed my forehead before stepping back to Carlisle's side.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, I looked at him apologetically and he shook his head and smiled.

I looked back to Sam and the others to see if he may answer my question.

"I believe so…some of our magic was doubled by the ones known as the Intreque'. They were known as humans that belonged to the immortal world but most caused a lot of danger and were destroyed…but there was one who was different and was not destroyed she was born in the 1900's later than the others, she was gifted and not long after her birth she was visited by our ancestors and her magical ability was felt…Our ancestors protected her until her 16th where we were almost caught by her and her family…we departed and came back the following year to find that she was gone…" Sam said and I smiled it kind of fit.

"Does that explain my abnormal red hair? That no one else in my family seems to have in the history of our bloodline?" I said smugly and the others all laughed.

"Yes, that was quite strange for our ancestors to see…" Sam said chuckling as did the others and I thought of something and before I could stop myself I said it.

"Wait…that explains that night…I remember someone talking to me, well more than one, I don't think I could answer them but they were talking to me and I remember understanding it all…" I said more to myself than to someone.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked and I furrowed my brow.

"it's like when we have a vision Alice…only this time it's of the past not the future…my past believe but something that I was far too young to remember" I said and I looked up to see Carlisle and Edward having a conversation, me and Alice rolled our eyes and then cleared our throats at the same time. Carlisle and Edward turned their heads sharply to look at us and we folded our arms and looked at them questioningly.

"Care to share your theory dad?" Alice asked and then we both laughed.

"Well" Carlisle said wrapping his arm around Esme and Edward wrapped his arm around me, like father like son I muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Edward said and I laughed as did Alice.

"What! It's true, you both do so many of the same things you can defiantly say that" I said snickering and Edward laughed.

"Well what about you and Alice, you two behave like you could be twins for Christ sake so do not start on me because you know I'll get you back!" he said smugly and I wacked him playfully across the shoulder.

"I give as good as I get" I said winking at him and he laughed, the others didn't understand our little banter and thank god!

"Well as I was about to explain before" Carlisle said and Edward and I muttered 'sorry'.

"Yes, I believe that what you remembered before Bella was possibly a memory of when you were so young that you were unable to talk; maybe your ancestors were talking to your or near you and somehow you were advanced enough that you understood all that was said but do to your change…it either delayed your _gifts_ or it simply was harvesting all this time and growing in power" Carlisle said simply and it kind of made sense.

"So how young was I exactly?" I asked curious as I turned to look at Sam.

"We're not to sure however our elders may be able to answer that as they are closer to in generation to the ancestors therefore the memories that have not yet been passed onto us yet they should know…but from the sounds of it I would say that you were at least toddler age". Sam said and I shuddered.

"That sounds so…strange to me, I've been 17 for so long it's weird to think of myself as once a tiny little toddler crawling round on all fours yet amusing some how" I said giggling and the others joined in laughing.

I noticed that some of the wolves were laughing too and that made me smile.

"Hmmm, have you guys noticed something?" Jasper asked and we all turned to him and suddenly Edward burst out laughing and shook his head.

"Jasper trust you to pick that up now…" Edward said still chuckling and jasper just smiled.

"What is it Jazz?" Alice asked and I too wanted to know.

"Well it's just that usually we end up arguing with each other every other time we have meetings like this, and this one occasion where Bella's here there's no arguments, no one's shouting or changing into wolves and preparing to attack us before Sam tells them off…you get my point" he snickered and everyone including the wolves just burst out laughing.

"Yes, I can say it's quite a change don't you agree Carlisle?" Sam asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Yes it is very strange but I can say I like it, to be able to talk without the arguments is very helpful" Carlisle said and for some reason this made me very happy.

Suddenly my vision changed I was no longer staring at the wolves and my family talking happily. I was watching a clip of us all together with some others, we were sitting on a cliff and it was late there was like a camp fire in the middle and we all sat round chatting like old friends.

My vision changed back to see the wolves and my family watching and waiting, I blinked to focus back on them and Alice was smiling at me in anticipation.

"Okay that was…odd" I said I was still slightly confused as to what I saw it didn't look like somewhere in forks.

"What did you see Bella?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not to sure to be honest…where are the nearest cliffs from here?" I asked the others looked at me confused.

"The nearest is in La push why?" the guy next to Sam said, he was slightly smaller than Sam and Edward but taller than me still his hair was spiky and short and again jet black against his tanned skin.

"It's just my vision…I saw all of us there with some others and we were sitting on this cliff there was like a little bonfire and we all sat around it…" I said and all of the wolves smiled and turned to each other as the rest of us looked in confusion.

"La push awesome, we haven't done that in ages!" the boy said and I looked to Edward who had a smile on his face.

I looked at him as if to say 'explain' and he chuckled.

"Sorry love, I forgot you don't know…That's Jacob he's the _beta_ you would say of the pack..." Edward chuckled as did the others and Jacob sniggered.

"Thanks bloodsucker" he sniggered and Edward chuckled.

"You're welcome, mutt" and Jasper and Emmett laughed and Jacob just held a sly grin on his face as did Edward and I just shook my head but with a smile and they both looked at me.

"What?" they both said and this made me laugh and still shake my head.

"So what exactly does my vision mean then with a La push Bonfire?" I asked and Sam smiled.

"WOW! You really are quite the curious one aren't ya?" a guy on the other side of Sam spoke with a grin on his face.

I laughed "It's been said before" and Edward and Carlisle chuckled.

"Bella we're sorry that we didn't introduce you to the rest of the pack…" Sam said before I cut him off.

"Honestly its fine, I have grown to become a patient person" I said smiling looking at Edward and he chuckled before kissing my cheek.

"Well still, this is Paul…" he said pointing to the boy who spoke before.

"Yeah, the one in the pack who has as bad a temper as you and Edward" Emmett sniggered and Paul grinned as did Edward and I growled at Emmett which made him laugh.

"See, my point exactly" he boomed and I quickly thought of a little plan of revenge for Emmett.

Alice grinned at me and we both winked, when Emmett had turned around to try and control his laughter I snuck up behind him quickly and flung him into the nearest tree, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

I skipped back over to Edward with a grin on my face and the others including the wolves were laughing.

Emmett came bouncing out of the trees covered in leaves and twigs as he made his way over to stand by Rosalie. He quickly shook them out from himself and then he glared at me and I sniggered.

"You were saying?" I said innocently and the others sniggered.

"Oh that's it lil' sister you are going to regret that later!" he said snickering.

And I suddenly had a little vision of Emmett burning my CD's and replacing them with tons of Jonas Brothers and other pop artists that I hate. I came back and glared at Emmett.

"Touch my CD's and you'll be saying goodbye to your Jeep Mr! Rosalie's not the only one good with cars…so you even think about and you know that I will see it!" I said smugly and he cursed which caused Esme to tell him off and we all laughed.

"So what exactly did he have planned Bella?" Jacob asked and I smiled.

"Oh my big brother, decided that he wants to burn all my CD's and replace them with a lot of Alice's pop music!" I said and the wolves laughed.

"So you threatened his Jeep? Nice!" a guy next to Paul said and I smiled and looked to Edward.

"That's Jared" he said and Jared laughed "By the way I still have to get Emmett back for what he did to my piano before the holiday" Edward said glaring at Emmett and he boomed with laughter.

"Ha! Yeah right Eddie what you going to come up with?" Emmett sniggered and Edward smirked.

"Oh you'll see" he said and a vision of Edward shredding Emmett's Xbox to pieces and then scattering the pieces like flowers all over his bed showed and then faded out allowing me to see again.

I laughed out loud and Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Nice plan hon. it will defiantly work and it's going to be lovely" I said proudly and Edward smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Oh great, now I can't do anything without this minx seeing it as well as the little pixie!" Emmett grumbled and me and Alice laughed.

"Y'know I actually like this family…for a bunch of vampires they are pretty cool!" one of the other wolves laughed and the other next to him nodded in agreement.

And I looked to Edward and he chuckled and muttered a 'thanks' to them before turning to me.

"That's Quill and Embry, they tend to place a lot of bets which I am sure you'll find out soon enough" he laughed and I smiled.

They both gave me little bows which made me giggle and I returned it with a little curtsy and laughed.

"Anyways now that the introductions are out of the way, May we ask you guys something?" Sam said and Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"We were wondering if…you guys would like to come to our La push bonfire tonight where we will discuss a new treaty with you and we will also be able to help Bella with our ancestors memories and what other gifts Bella has yet to use" Sam said and I smiled and looked to Edward and he hugged me.

Carlisle moved forward as did Sam and they both shook hands "We would love to Sam and thank you all for allowing us to finally prove to you and the elders that we are truthful and honest about our lifestyle!" Carlisle said and Sam smiled.

We said goodbye to the wolves and they said that Jacob and Paul would come and meet us at the border line at 11pm to go to the bonfire.

We headed back to the house and Edward decided that we should finish off the tour of the house.

I loved Jasper's library and the gardens were lovely, Alice and Rose decided to do some internet shopping and now that the wolves weren't here Alice could see what I loved and what I didn't and I could see before she brought them so I told her in advance.

Emmett and Jazz played on the soon to be shredded Xbox and Carlisle and Esme were busy reading. Edward was setting something up for Emmett and it was my job to distract Emmett in 3...2...1

"Emmett, I'm bored d'ya think we could have a wrestling match I'm dying to see wither your strength matches my skill!" I said whilst hanging backwards off of the sofa.

Emmett stopped his game and looked at me with a grin and chuckled.

"Edward will be really mad that I'm wrestling his girlfriend won't he?" he said innocently and I scoffed Edward will be mad but I can get around that.

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort it now come on your not chicken are you?" I asked slyly and Emmett stood up.

"HELL NO!" he boomed before coming to stand right in front of me, he flipped me off of the sofa and I growled.

"No, you two are not fighting inside the house!" Esme said and Emmett and I grinned, I knew Esme would say that so it would get us outside in time for Edward to pull off the prank.

"Bella you really shouldn't Emmett gets carried away and Edward will be furious when he finds out and even I can see that with out yours or Alice's gift" Carlisle said seriously.

"Carlisle its fine, trust me" I said winking and he smiled and shook his head.

"As long as you tell him that Esme and I had nothing to do with it and already warned you then you can go ahead!" Carlisle said chuckling and I nodded.

Emmett slung me over his shoulder and I screamed and he just laughed and ran outside.

Jasper followed as he was going to be the referee and to make sure that we don't go too far.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett asked once he set me down and I nodded.

We began, I got a few shots in first and I tackled Emmett to the ground first so I won that round; hmm Edward will be impressed when he finds this one out.

After about half an hour we were drawing 4-4 and we decided to call it a night. We headed back to the house and I could hear Edward pacing in the living room and I was still a few hundred yards away from the house. I looked to Jasper as a hint and he nodded I could hear his pacing slow down for a few minutes then speed right back up again, I sighed and Emmett chuckled.

"Looks like some ones in trouble…" Emmett said innocently and I growled and leapt at him whilst flinging him into the forest listening to the trees break as he smashed through them.

"Shut it Emmett, if you know what's good for you!!!!!!" I growled at him.

Jasper and I ran back to the house and I slammed the door unfortunately. I walked through to the living room to see Edward and the others waiting, Edward came straight over and looked at me before seeing something in my eyes and he sighed and kissed my cheek before pulling me to the couch.

I looked at him questioningly and he smiled and I sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me whilst Jasper went to sit next to Alice.

After a few minutes Emmett came pounding through to the living room covered in mud with branches and leaves. Edward and Jasper and Alice and Rose and I burst out laughing, and Esme just looked shocked and Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged.

"You heard what he said forgive me for telling him to keep his nose out of it" I said shyly and Carlisle chuckled.

"What you're actually letting her get away with this?" Emmett asked astounded.

"Son, what happened during you're little game was your business we told you before, whatever happens we were not to be involved and you were warned before" Carlisle said and I wanted to bounce with joy but instead I just smiled and muffled my laughter in Edward's chest and I felt him bury his face in my hair to muffle his laughter as well.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower…" Emmett said and stomped upstairs once he was on the first floor Edward and I sniggered the others looked at us in confusion apart from Alice who held a smug smile on her face.

We heard Emmett open his door upstairs and Edward and I waited until we heard it.

"WHAT THE….?!" Emmett shouted and Edward and I sniggered louder as did Alice.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, ISABELLA MARIE LATENTHA CAMBRIDGESON!!!!!!" Emmett yelled and Edward and I burst out laughing and quickly stood up.

"We'll see you guys later…" I said and Edward grabbed my hand and we ran out as fast as we could and Alice burst out laughing.

We were about a mile away and we heard Emmett practically crying and we also heard Alice and Rosalie sniggering and jasper trying to hold back his chuckles.

"Hey Bella, I had somewhere where I've been dying to show you…none of the others no about it and it's somewhere I think you'll like as much as me". Edward said and I smiled and nodded.

We ran through the forest until Edward pulled me to a slow, and pulled a branch a side and pulled me through.

I looked to see the most beautiful scenery, beautiful colourful flowers and soft grass surrounded by a canopy of trees. It was a beautiful meadow so rich, so pretty.

I looked to find Edward but he wasn't there, I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me from behind and rest there chin against my shoulder.

I felt something by my waist; I looked down to see a white rose held between Edward's hands against me.

"Edward thank you, it so beautiful" I said and I kissed his cheek, he removed one of his hands to place the rose in my hair and spun me around to face him.

He laid us both down on the grass and pulled me into him and I snuggled into him as he placed lazy kisses on my cheek, jaw and neck.

He then rolled on top of me and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I had a feeling this was what he had planned as he kept his promise from earlier and I really was all for it. This beautiful little meadow belonged to us and only us and I had a feeling about what was going to come next as our kiss changed once again to passionate and fierce.

I bit down on his lip as he ran his hands under my shirt and he growled and I smiled and he then ran his hands over my chest causing me to writher slightly. If he thought he was getting away with that boy was he wrong…………


	14. Chapter 14 The Meadow

Chapter 14 

The Meadow

**BPOV:**

Edward's hands trailed down my back and round to my hips and I shivered and he smirked.

He then slowly began unbuttoning my shirt whilst our tongues battled with our mouths.

He removed my shirt and tossed it to the side, removing his lips from mine I looked at him curiously before he placed open mouth kisses on my neck and travelled further down me.

Down my neck to my collarbone where he sucked on my sensitive spot and I moaned with pleasure. His hands roamed my back once again but this time to remove my bra, he undid the clasp to the black low cut bra before lowering my straps off of my shoulders and pulled my arms out and removed it completely.

He pulled back to look at me and I blushed as always when he did this, he stroked my cheek and whispered "MY beautiful Bella" which then caused me to blush even more and he chuckled.

It then dawned on me that he still had his shirt on; I undid the buttons to his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders and down his arms. Once the shirt was off I ran my hands over his muscled arms and down his rich ripped body.

I licked my finger quickly and then ran my finger over the 'v' of his hips and watched as his eyes shut and he shuddered, I smiled as I leaned in a placed a trail of kisses from the left to the right side of his hips and he purred which encouraged me to carry on.

I then trailed kisses upwards over his stomach and up his chest heading to the left shoulder first leaving a long trail before doing the same to the right shoulder.

I kissed up his neck and along his jaw and cheek, I placed kisses up across his eyelids and swept across his nose and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

I went to pull away but he stopped me by crushing his lips to mine once again and I moaned into his mouth as he sucked on my bottom lip.

He pulled away before looking at me in the eye, when he did this it was always like he was staring into my soul.

He smiled and gave me a loving chaste kiss before kissing his way down my chest and I whimpered as he licked my nipple. He took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, at the same time taking my right into his hand and he began pinching it and rubbing it between his fingers.

I moaned and my back arched as he sucked and licked my nipple whilst playing and kneading the other, he swapped suddenly and I gasped as he gently bit down; I felt my pants become very wet suddenly and I whimpered.

Edward pulled back and took a deep breath as the smell of my arousal registered with him, he looked into my eyes and I his; I saw to beautiful darkened topaz eyes ridden with lust as he hungrily devoured my mouth once again but more fiercely.

I felt his hands run down my hips and to the waist band of my trousers, as he did I felt his rather large and hard manhood press into my thigh and I became even more wet as it registered with me that he was currently larger than before and I thought that was impossible.

He growled as my scent hit him fiercely and he didn't bother being slow with the removal of my trousers, instead he ripped them clean off leaving the sight of a pair of very wet black laced panties.

I whimpered as I watched his eyes drink me in and his hands roamed my hips and the outside of my thighs and down my legs.

He ran his hand over the inside of my thighs and I shuddered as he lowered my panties, he all but tore them from me which made me laugh. Once he removed them I was still laughing that was until he thrust a finger into me and my back arch and I groaned loudly at how his silky finger felt as they brought me pleasure.

He smirked as he began fiercely pumping his finger in and out of me causing me to loose total control of my body and the moans that escaped me; he quickly added another finger before continuing his torturous game.

**EPOV:**

I watched as she withered and moaned as I pumped my fingers inside of her very warm centre, I began pumping faster and watched as she arched more towards me and I smiled at the pleasure that only I was able to give her. I had promised her earlier that we would continue what was started in the office and it was both of our pleasures to carry that out.

I could smell her arousal and it just encouraged me; it was her scent of freesias and roses and a hint of cinnamon but only much, much stronger. I remembered the first time we made love in Volterra; I was worried that we would always be caught but we weren't and it pleased me to know that no one in our family apart from Alice knew about how far our relationship was.

I loved Bella with my heart, mind and body and even though I wanted to wait until marriage I couldn't. I had missed her so much all those years and if it wasn't for my family I don't know how I would've survived, it was such a shock to learn that Bella was the princess of Volterra but I got passed it in seconds. I loved her there was nothing and I mean nothing and no one was going to change that, when I held her in my arms after all those years I felt whole, I felt complete and Bella was the only one to make me feel like that. I wanted to belong to her, me and only me but not just with my mind and my heart, I wanted to belong to her with my body as well and for once I thought about all the things that Emmett and jasper had said. They had said that it was the 21st century and instead of always sticking to my old fashioned methods I should combine the best of both and so I did.

Bella had told me the night after we made love the first time that she felt now that she fully belonged to me and I her, and I remember grinning and when she asked me why, I told her it was because I thought the same and it made us all that much more happier.

Bella too thought that we should keep this from the family whilst in Volterra especially to keep it from her brothers and I agreed.

We decided that we would always keep it between us and we have done since apart from the nosy little blackmailing pixie, but she promised to keep quiet and we had to trust her.

A lot of today I had spent thinking about what Tasha had said wither I should wait so long before proposing, but I had no real choice. Our relationship would have to be kept a little on the down side whilst at school because Bella would be new and it would be strange.

We decided to say that Bella was the daughter of an old friend of Esme's and that Carlisle and her were her god parents so that when her parents died Bella came to live with us and that she had been living with us for about a month previous to starting school as she wanted to wait till the new term as to not make a big fuss. I knew it would be difficult to keep my anger in check as the males would be all over her, but Bella said she couldn't care less all she wanted was to be by my side as much as she could and with her brothers and sisters and I was incredibly happy. Graduation is 18 months away and I really thought that it would be right to propose to her on her birthday.

My thoughts were taken away from me as I hadn't realised I had began kissing up and down Bella's neck and jaw from my thoughts of her whilst adding another finger to her and I knew from the way she felt that she was close so I thought I'd be sneaky and I stopped.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as I stopped my movements and my kisses.

"Edward…plea-please…don't…" she whimpered and I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"Don't what love?" I said I knew that I was teasing her but I loved hearing her beg as well as her growls.

Bella's hands reached up and fisted in my hair before she spoke, "Don't…you…dare….stop!" she said shakily and I chuckled.

"Or what?" I said and she growled which was what I wanted and I thrusted my fingers into her once again and she moaned, she gasped once again when I stopped and growled once again and I rewarded her again. This time when I stopped she didn't growl she turned her head and bit my earlobe causing me to growl and she smirked.

I quickly thought of something to get her back and I bit down on her nipple and thrust into her once again and she gasped and groaned.

"Ah! Shit Edward!!!!" she panted and I laughed before lowering myself over her centre and I heard her gasp as I licked her folds.

I began licking her folds and thrusting my fingers once again, she moaned and arched her back in pleasure.

"SHIT!" she shouted breathlessly and I sucked on her and she growled which really, only encouraged me more.

"E-Edward…so…close…AHHH!" she screamed and I lifted my head away and she whimpered.

"No, Bella not yet…" I said sneakily and she whimpered and I felt her walls clamping down on my fingers.

I used my free hand to rub her little bundle of nerves just to see how far I could push her, I knew she would get me back but I couldn't help it her reactions…I loved it and I loved her.

"AHHH! Edward…so…FUCK…good!!!!" she screamed and I smiled glad at the pleasure I brought her.

"Hold on just a bit more love…for me…you just taste and feel so good!" I said huskily and she whimpered and I felt her walls clamp on me once again.

I kept rubbing and pinching her nub with my fingers and with my other hand I kept up my thrusting in and out of her deliciously wet centre.

I looked up to see Bella holding on to her breasts and pinching her nipples ever so often.

I growled at this sight, she was too sexy for her own good! Her eyelids fluttered as she looked at me and she smirked.

"Sorry…just it's so good…trying to hold…AH!" she screamed breathlessly.

"I can't…hold…on…E-Edward…" she panted and I smirked, I felt her walls tighten once again and I watched as Bella's chest heaved up and down and her back arched more.

"Cum for me baby…please…" I said and I watched as she breathed out and felt her walls clench around my hand.

"EDWWWAAAARRRRDDDD!!!!!!!" she screamed my name as she came on my hand, I felt her back dip back down to the ground as her juices flowed out on my hand and I remembered her sweet taste from the last time and I couldn't resist.

I kept my eyes on her as I happily licked up her juices; she tasted so sweet it was practically criminal. I watched as she came down from her high and withered under my touch. Once I had happily licked her clean I moved up her body and placed kisses on my way up.

When she came down from her high she moaned as I covered her neck in kisses. She turned her head to me and looked into my eyes lovingly before stroking the side of my face.

"Edward that was fabulous…Thank you!" she sighed happily as she placed kisses on my face.

I pulled her lips to mine and she wrapped her arms around my waist and un-buckled my belt whilst our tongues battled together passionately.

She ripped the belt from me before unzipping my trousers and lowering them quickly, then moving on to remove my boxers too though she was a little slower this time and I was now really was not the time to be testing my patience.

When they were finally removed, I picked her up and held her against the tree and she was smiling at me.

"Why Mr. Cullen, trying something new are we?" she said innocently and then giggled and I snickered as I held her against the tree.

"Well I was wondering if you were up for a little fun Miss. Cambridgeson?" I said huskily and she shivered.

"Oh I'm defiantly up for some fun Mr. Cullen…" she whispered seductively and she ran a finger down my chest and I shivered before growling and she smiled innocently.

I thought that two could play at that game, I wrapped her legs around my waist and pressed her firmly against the tree and rubbed my manhood at her entrance and she groaned as her head fell back.

**BPOV:**

He rubbed his manhood against my centre and the way it felt…no words to describe, my head fell back of its own accord at the pleasure as he continued this torturous game.

As he continued I felt him push himself slowly into me more and I moaned as he stopped his little game and entered me in one hard thrust.

"OH…EDWARD!" I screamed, he felt so good inside of me but he was defiantly bigger than last time.

He waited until I was ready before I raised my hips to meet his to tell him that I was ready. He slowly pulled out slightly before thrusting back in again at a calm pace, I moaned as he started attacking my neck once more, I began meeting his thrusts after a few minutes he felt so good and even more so this time as he was larger but he still showed me his passion and his love through his eyes and his touch.

"Edward…so good…faster…more…" I panted and I felt him smirk against my neck, he suddenly pounded into me and I heard the bark of the tree crack.

"OH GOD!" I shouted and he was still smirking when he went back to his original pace.

"Is that what you want?" he asked teasingly and I whimpered and nodded.

"God YES!" I shouted and he slammed into me once more and I groaned loudly and Edward continued with his original pace and I growled this time and he continued to place kisses on my neck.

"You want more love?" he asked me seductively and I nodded and he removed his lips from my neck and sighed before placing his lips by my ear.

"Beg me…if that is you really want me to carry on…" he said and I smiled smugly.

"No, Mr. Cullen that won't do…" I said and he smirked and tutted at me.

"Shame...it looks like your just going to have to settle with what you've been given…" he said still smirking and I shook my head.

"Oh…I'm afraid not!" I said as I bit down on his ear hard and he growled.

"What's the matter hon. you don't like it?" I asked innocently and he growled and I giggled.

"Well then you really won't like this…" I broke off and removed my hand from his shoulder only to reach down and squeeze his balls and he growled again but this time he thrust into me hard at the same time and I moaned in pleasure but I held a smile on my face as I heard the tree split in half. That was until he went back to his original pace he then suddenly stopped and I looked at him worriedly thinking someone had found us, until he pulled out of me and carried me back to the middle of the meadow I looked to see the tree broken in two and I giggled.

Edward placed me on the ground on my knees and then disappeared, I looked around for him and I couldn't see him! What the hell happened…dear god please don't tell me he's ran off and left me please god don't! At this I had tears rolling down my face, I was so upset and then I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and place kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry love I didn't mean to upset you, I heard Emmett's thoughts he was following my scent and I couldn't let him find us so I had to quickly lead a false trail for him…please love don't be upset, I would never leave you Bella!" he said and I turned around and kissed him passionately in relief.

"Well, now you have to make it up to me for scaring me like that…" I said innocently and Edward chuckled.

"Emmett's right you are a little minx, y'know that?" he said and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck before whispering in his ear.

"I know" I said giggling and he smiled slyly.

"What are you up to Mr. Cullen?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Well…" he said breaking off, he then turned me in his arms so that my back was to his chest he then grabbed one of my breasts in his hand and began massaging it and I purred.

Suddenly he reached his other hand forward and cupped my centre which made me gasp, he began playing with my nub and I whimpered.

Just then he pushed me forward onto the top of my knees and he followed suit, I was wondering what he was doing that was until he thrust into me from behind and we both groaned.

He felt so good from behind; we had never done this before and it was so good especially when he was pounding into me so god damn hard!

I was moaning more than I was breathing as he kept rubbing my breasts and my centre whilst thrusting into me.

"Oh GOD, YES, YES, YES!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and Edward was moaning my name like a mantra.

"GOD BELLA!.....SHIT!…UGH!" he shouted and he pounded even faster into me and rub me faster if that was possible I felt myself tighten and I knew I was close.

"EDWARD…I'M…COMING…I-I'M…COMING….EDDDDWWWAAAARRRDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I came hard and Edward groaned and thrusted into me a few more times and he too came.

I felt him spill into me and he pulled me into him as we lay down together waiting for us both to come down off of our high.

I lay in his arms, waiting for my breathing to calm down once I had calm down I looked to see Edward smiling and his glorious gold eyes sparkling.

I snuggled up closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me as we both just lay there in the centre of _our_ beautiful meadow.

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face before stroking my face and I sighed in contentment and he grinned and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Did you have fun then Miss. Cambridge?" he asked cheekily with a grin on his face and I giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully and he chuckled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him so we were chest to chest.

"I believe I did Mr. Cullen, did you?" I replied and he chuckled before kissing me on the lips.

"Defiantly, that my love was fantastic…" he broke off to kiss me "and you" _kiss_ "are always" _kiss _"damn sexy" _kiss _"and I" _kiss _"love you" _kiss _"so much" _kiss_. He said and I was so happy and I kissed him back.

"I'm not the only one who's sexy…you Mr. Cullen are _irresistible_" I said before I kissed him passionately and he returned it and pulled me on top of him and I giggled.

"Edward, you know we do have a party to go to tonight…maybe this can be another little promise for another time…" I whispered stroking his chest and he groaned and cursed and I laughed.

"Damn it…fine let's go back…I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Emmett though" he said and we both laughed as we got up.

I went to find my clothes my shirt was hanging of the branch torn in two along with my trousers shredded in pieces, the only thing that wasn't shredded were my underwear, I placed them back on to see Edward had his shirt and jacket on along with his boxers because I had ripped up his trousers.

I skipped to his side and he chuckled and took his jacket off and handed it to me, it finished at the very top of my thighs but I loved the jacket because it smelled of him- his honey, lavender and mint scent.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear as we walked back from the meadow.

"You know I have to say I do like you in my jacket, it looks very sexy on you!" he whispered seductively and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you; we just have one problem…" I said breaking off looking at our half dressed selves and we both smiled.

"I left my window open, we can get changed first before we meet the others…" he said and I nodded.

We ran back to the house and climbed up the three story house before entering through the window, I headed straight for our closet where all my clothes were hanging and got changed.

Edward and I had different sections from the closet so I thought I'd surprise him a little.

I pulled off my black lace underwear and grabbed my ruby red corset and matching panties.

I then grabbed my thigh length black ¾ sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of leather knee length red boots.

I brushed my hair and let it hang in curls before placing on some red eye shadow and glitter lip gloss and mascara.

I made sure my necklace with the ring was on my neck tucked under my shirt like always before heading to find Edward.

I saw Edward sitting on his couch reading a book, he looked up and saw me and his jaw dropped. I wasn't wearing anything revealing so I didn't know what made him do that, he dropped his book and came straight over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He was smiling and he gave me a kiss that was passionate but not long, when he pulled back he looked down and fortunately spotted the red coming out of the black and I saw his eyes darken.

"For later" I whispered in his ear and he chuckled and I saw that wicked gleam in his eye and I backed up but he followed my step.

"I don't think that I want to wait that long" he said whispering in my ear and I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You'll spoil your surprise otherwise!" I said happily and I skipped off to check on his surprise.

I walked into the closet and opened he draw….

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I looked in the draw.

Edward came running in and I stepped backwards and pointed into the draw as Edward looked in and growled, he grabbed one of my empty shoe boxes and removed the 4 rats that had destroyed his surprise.

He threw them out of the window and I looked at my damaged outfit.

I had asked Alice to buy me a black vintage laced corset and underwear with a covering light black laced nighty that was almost see through to surprise Edward with, that was now sitting in torn shreds.

Who would do this? I hadn't done…OH I know exactly who did this, now he was going to get it!

"Love what did they ruin?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"Your surprise" I said angrily "and I know exactly who…" I spat running out of the room and heading down the stairs.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!!" I shouted running into the living room and Emmett actually looked scared for once and damn right he should be.

**CPOV:**

We heard Edward and Bella arrive back but instead of heading through the front door they headed through their window, I was slightly curious as to why they did that and Alice just held a smile on her face.

I looked to see Esme looking at me curiously and I shook my head and she sighed and went back to her work as did I.

I noticed Emmett was looking slightly smug all of a sudden and knowing Emmett as he was upset about what Edward and Bella did earlier, he had been up to something during the few hours they had been out.

"Emmett what have you done now?" I asked and he looked up innocently and shrugged.

"Nothing" he said sounding like a little kid and I looked to Esme and she too was watching him suspiciously.

I looked to Alice and she shook her head but she was frowning then we heard upstairs.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" we heard Bella scream from upstairs and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Emmett Cullen what have you done to your sister!" Esme scolded and Emmett was still chuckling.

"Well after what she and Eddie did earlier…I had a look around to see if I could get her back so…I found this item in her draw it was on its own and wrapped up protectively so I thought it was obviously important like my Xbox so therefore payback!" he clapped his hands together and rubbed them together menacingly.

"Emmett what exactly did you destroy?" Alice questioned and I looked at her concerned.

"This big piece of lingerie set it was black and fancy so y'know, why?" Emmett asked.

"Uh-oh Emmett, tell me that it wasn't black and wrapped in gold and silver wrapping and boxed as well?" she asked worriedly and Emmett nodded.

"Oh GOD! Emmett your…she's going to kill you!" Alice said pacing up and down.

"Alice honey what is it?" Esme asked and Rosalie looked worried as well.

"When we were in Italy before we left, Bella sent me to a special store of which was a designer who does a lot of important work for Bella and the Volturi…she order some special sets and spent a LOT of money on them…there were reasons behind each purchase and even I don't know all of the reasons…and it looks like you've destroyed the second most expensive pieces! You BAFOON!" she shouted at him and Emmett looked slightly worried.

"Alice when you say second most expensive…how much are we talking more than what we spend on a lingerie collection?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded and Rosalie looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"That one piece is 100% vintage Italian lace Rose…and all I'm saying thank god you didn't find the Gold piece, then you really, really would be sorry!" she said still panicked.

"Alice how much did she give you when you went to pick up that collection?" Esme asked.

"Erm…she's going to kill me for telling you this but that one piece alone cost…. $36,900 alone!" Alice said shakily and Esme and Rose gasped.

"OH MY GOD! Bella's going to kill you Emmett!" Rose screamed at him and Emmett actually looked frightened.

"Wait a sec…you said that was the _second_ most expensive, how much was the other one?" Jasper asked and Alice shook her head and sighed before slumping in the chair next to him.

"About $124,600…the other piece I guess she wasn't joking when she said that was hidden where NO ONE would ever be able to find it, Edward set something up for her but I doubt even he knows exactly what went in there" Alice said and I think my eyes were out of my head.

"What was so special about that piece to make her spend that much?" I asked and the girls turned to me with raised eyebrows like it was the most obvious thing.

"Dad, Bella owns an airline remember not to mention what she earns in the stock markets, on top of that she has businesses all across America, china, England, Italy and Australia…I don't know what they are but I'm pretty sure Bella has almost if not more money than we have but most of it is kept hidden by her that no one knows except her, I think Edward knows a lot about it though…they both barley have any secrets, I think the only thing they hide from each other is when they have surprises for each other!....Anyway, the piece she brought it's kind of more for us girls to understand but I think you'll get some of it…its made from pure gold lace and actual gold pieces throughout and gold thread and different stones in cased in it not to mention the other accessories that I had to pick up not from that store…I have to say Bella has extremely good taste, I would by half of the stuff if I could…oh and that reminds me Bella wants to take mum, me and Rose to a few private stores in Seattle that we have never even seen let alone heard of and she wants to buy us anything we want….but the prices are more than some of Gucci and Channel's things so that is telling you something but trust me when I say that if we don't let her pay for them she will get her way one way or the other…I swear that girl is more devious than me when she wants to be!" Alice said laughing and Rose and Jasper and Esme laughed and I just smiled.

Just then we heard Bella come running down the stairs shouting "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!!!!!" she shouted and I had to say Emmett actually looked slightly scared.

**BPOV:**

"Alice make sure your thoughts are blocked" I said and she understood why as Edward came and stood next to me.

"Emmett you have 5 seconds to start explaining…otherwise your jeep is going to pay severely!" I said and I watch him wince.

"Emmett if I was you I would start apologizing she is not joking and if you think your jeep is the end of it you are wrong!" Alice said and Emmett looked frightened.

"Bells I'm sorry, I didn't know it meant so much or cost you so much…" I cut him off usually I liked to see Emmett squirm but not this time I had to get that replaced and I could treat the girls whilst I was at it…

"AHHH! OMG Bella really?" and I laughed as Alice squealed and I nodded which only made her squeal more as she launched to hug me and I returned and then I sighed as I pulled Edward with me to sit down on the loveseat.

I pulled out my cell phone and found Giovanni's number and dialled his shop, he answered on the first thing, the thing with Giovanni is he speaks fluent English so that didn't bother me.

_(Hello, Giovanni's lingerie Giovanni speaking how may I help?)_ _"__Ciao, lingerie di Giovanni parla Giovanni Come posso aiutarla?"_

"Giovanni its Bella, how are you?" I said happily and Edward just smiled and Alice was beaming.

"_Bella? How are you dear? How's America treating you?" _he asked and I giggled.

"I am fine wonderful as can be…well apart from a little annoyed currently other than that I'm good, and America is wonderful!" I smiled and Giovanni laughed.

"_That's good to hear, now what can I do you for?"_ he asked and I was glad.

"Giovanni you're going to need to right this down…I have a very big order for you that needs to be shipped here by Sunday please, I'll pay for the extra delivery charge and the express order, please". I asked and Giovanni laughed.

"_Bella my dear everything will be sorted now I'm ready and awaiting your order and I'll get them to you before Monday"_ he said and I giggled.

"Thank you, now I'm going to need another Revong'e in my usual colours please but I want to order 6 please, plus 12 different Ongel'es with your Brechieres with as many different blues. Blacks, gold's and reds please" I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"_My, my you are a busy girl, I hope this guy knows how lucky he's is?" _he laughed and I blushed as Edward had heard every word and he laughed too.

"Giovanni!?" I shouted and I heard him laugh and I sighed.

"Anyway, I have another order for some friends of mine if you please…" I told him the sizes and the colours that I wanted and he was surprised that I wanted nearly all of his winter collection along with a few summer pieces.

"_Isabella are you sure?"_ he asked and I chuckled.

"Giovanni, I assure you this is exactly what I want just tell me my bill and that's everything…Oh and can you add a few of my accessories from your autumn collection to my order please?" I asked remembering.

"_All of them?" _he asked surprised and I told him yes and that I just need the bill as he already knows my details for my payment.

"_Well Bella your total comes to in dollars…. $4,724,599"_ he told me and Edward and Alice gasped and I smiled.

"That's perfect thank you Giovanni, ciao" I said and he chuckled.

"_Ciao, Bella and thank you as usual I should have that order with you by Sunday!" _and the line went dead and my eyes held shock as I closed the phone and I smiled as I thought of how terrific that man was.

"Bella, I wanted to ask there were 3 sizes you gave and I thought you were ordering for me and Rose, who's the third measurement and you said classic'a collection for the third measurements…I'm confused?" Alice said and I chuckled and looked to Esme quickly and back to her and Alice had a vision and she squealed.

"Oh Bella she's going to love it, now I understand the title" she laughed and I squealed happily and Edward shuddered and Alice and I looked at him.

"Alice…never, NEVER show me a vision like that again! That was disturbing beyond all levels!!!!!" he shouted and me and Alice burst out laughing.

I had a quick vision of me telling Esme that I'd brought the collection for her and I showed her some of the examples and she loved it!

I shook my head clear of the vision and squealed again and clapped and Edward and Alice looked at me strangely.

"Mum, could I have a little chat upstairs with you I have something I want to show you?" I said and Esme put down her work and stood up and came next to me.

We ran upstairs and I pulled her into my closet and showed her some pieces of which she really loved.

"Mum…I thought that you might like these…so I ordered some…well ALL of the classic'a collection for you…that is if you didn't mind…" I said sheepishly and Esme hugged me and I sighed in relief.

"Oh honey, that's so kind of you but you really shouldn't have spent all that money on me though sweetie" she said as we walked back out of the closet and I giggled.

"Mum, I've spent quadruple the money on myself than what I've brought for you, Alice and Rose together so honestly it's no trouble and I know Alice told you guys about my other businesses and yes Edward already knows and yes again like Alice said the only secrets we have is if we have any surprises for each other" I giggled and Esme kissed my cheek and we walked back into the living room and I sat down by Edward and he pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"So does this mean that I'm not in trouble with you anymore Bella?" Emmett asked nervously and I smiled.

"I suppose I can let you off….but think about ruining any of my collection again…believe me you WILL be sorry do I make myself clear Emmett?!" I asked and he nodded frantically and I smiled before turning back to the T.V.

"Emmett, Bella may have let this go but we will not…you are not to buy any gadgets or consoles for the next 3 months and you are not allowed to drive your jeep for 2 weeks am I understood" Carlisle said sternly and Emmett nodded.

"Yes dad, and I'm sorry Bella" Emmett sighed and I smiled.

"Emmett don't worry about it now….I've brought plenty of replacements and it just makes my plans all the more better for me!" I said and Edward looked at me suspiciously and I just smiled and winked.

We all decided to head off now to the borderline of La push for our bonfire and we would get there dead on 11pm.

So we grabbed our jackets and bags and I grabbed a note book and pen just in case for some reason something told me to do that and we headed out to meet Paul and Jacob.


	15. Chapter 15 La Push Bonfire

Chapter 15

La Push Bonfire

We arrived just as the clock struck 11pm and Paul and Jacob were there waiting and smiled when they saw us.

"Hey, right on time!" Paul shouted and we laughed, we all shook hands and Paul and Jacob lead the way. I heard the waves crashing against the rocks as the trees finished and I saw the glittering fire in the middle with tons of cushions scattered everywhere in a huge circle around it.

There were sachets and boxes of food by the very top of the circle; there was enough to feed an army not to mention the amount of drinks there as well.

When we approached Sam stood up with a girl on his arm, she was very pretty although she had a scar going across the left side of her face and she reminded me of Tasha so much.

Sam shook Carlisle's hand and introduced the girl on his arm to be his fiancée Emily, she greeted all of us but again like the others before her attention fell on me I smiled sheepishly and she grinned and tugged Sam's arm slightly and then looked to me and Sam grinned to and nodded.

She released his arm and came to stand in front of me and smiled brightly which I couldn't help but return.

"Hi you're Bella right?" she asked me excitedly and I nodded sceptically and she smiled even more before hugging me. I was a little shocked at first before I returned the hug but I was gentle as she was a human and even though I could hear her heart it didn't bother me in the slightest.

When she pulled back she spoke but held my hand in hers, I was surprised that she didn't flinch at my coldness.

"I'm sorry, it's just Tasha has told me so much about you and Sam and the others and I'm just excited to meet you!" she said chirpily and I giggled I looked to Edward and he grinned.

"Tasha's a patient of mine at work and a friend of Edward's and Carlisle's, you remind me so much of her y'know and I do wonder exactly what Sam and the others told you though" I laughed as did she and I heard the others chuckle.

"Of course it's all good, Tasha send her love she heard what happened…I'm so sorry about that Bella…" Emily said sadly and I smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hey, its fine things happen for a reason I guess…but then some things happen because people just like to cause trouble…" I said staring at Emmett and the others laughed and he backed off slightly.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd spent that much on it…" I cut Emmett off and glared at him.

"Oh so you would've brought in those disgusting rats even if I hadn't that much on it?!" I screeched and he put his hands up in surrender with a sly grin.

"Yeah!" he boomed and Carlisle and Esme were both mad that I could tell.

"Y'know I wasn't going to get you back for ruining my clothes seeing as I had replaced them…but now I think I will and trust me when I say you won't be expecting it, I warn you now…" I said glaring at him and Emmett actually shivered and the others were trying not to laugh.

"Hey! What did we miss?" Embry said as he, Quill, Jared and a girl with blond hair and a boy with short black hair like the others came bounding over.

"Emmett decided to get Bella back for destroying his Xbox…" and I cut Jasper off.

"Wait a sec…why am I getting the blame for that it was Edward's plan I just helped by creating a diversion and getting a chance to wrestle Emmett in the process!" I said defensively and Edward grinned and all the others laughed apart from Emmett.

"Anyway…Emmett got Bella back by destroying a REALLY expensive piece of clothing and well you can figure out the rest" Jasper laughed and I huffed and folded my arms across my chest and Edward rubbed my arm.

"Nice! I bet she's dying to kill you right now" the guy next to the girl with blond hair laughed as did Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jacob and the nearly everyone but me.

"You have no idea…" I muttered darkly and they all chuckled and Sam stepped forward.

"Bella this is Leah and Seth Clearwater…" Sam said and I smiled as did the girl, I held out my hand for her to shake and Seth took it first and shook my hand with a grin and Leah hit his shoulder and he stuck his tongue out at her which caused me to laugh.

"Hey Bella! It's nice to meet you!" Seth beamed and I giggled as he released my hand and Leah took it and shook my hand it was the first time I'd felt how warm they all were and I looked to Edward once we'd greeted.

"Yeah sorry love I forgot to mention, the wolves tend to run on a very high temperature a lot higher than humans, like how we're supposed to be enemies- our temperatures are very cold…" I finished his sentence.

"…And there very hot, that makes sense like polar opposites being honest I never really noticed before now, I guess my mind was always somewhere else…" I shrugged and the others laughed.

"Oh I know exactly where your mind is…" Alice muttered under her breath and Edward and I glared at her which made her laugh and the others just looked confused.

"Watch it pixie!" Edward growled at her and she smiled smugly and I just rolled my eyes and tugged on Edward's arm.

"Kids that's enough no more arguing…until we get home, then your free to just do it outside so we can get some peace!" Esme said and Carlisle chuckled as did me, Rose and Jasper the others just muttered 'sorry'.

"Well how about we get this Bonfire going?" asked Sam and we nodded, Sam and Emily walked up the path to the fire and we all tugged behind the others were chatting and I was talking with Leah and Edward was talking with Seth.

Once at the fire there were a few others there and since the others already knew each other the introductions were just for me.

"Bella these are our elders…this is Quill Attera and Billy black and Sue Clearwater" Sam told me, I smiled and shook hands with them all and they smiled in return.

"You really have grown up since our ancestors last saw you" Billy said and I smiled, something about Billy black sounded familiar but I really wasn't sure why.

I sat down next to Emily and Edward the other side of me, Sam next to Emily with Carlisle and Esme and the elders and next to Edward were the rest of our family mixed with the Quileute's. It was nice and peaceful.

When the others chatted me and Emily turned slightly and just watched the ocean, she couldn't really see it much but I could thanks to my vampire vision but she could hear the waves crashing and you could smell the salt water against the smell of the Quileute werewolves.

It was ever so relaxing and then out of no where the fire turned blue and we gasped and the elders just looked at me which I wasn't sure why until I turned to Edward and he smiled proudly.

"Billy what's going on with the fire?" Sam asked worried and Billy smiled at me.

"What is it you remember Bella?" Billy asked me and I was slightly confused until a vision passed through my eyes but it wasn't something of the future it was my past again but this time I could see everything.

I saw myself at the age of 8 my parents were upstairs and I broke a plate, they hadn't heard it break so I was just wishing that I could fix the plate as I held the pieces and it mended before my eyes but this didn't seem to disturb me as much as it should've it was like I already knew what to do.

I then saw myself at 12, I was in my room reading and I was began levitating in air, I was thinking how the hell did I do that but again it didn't seem foreign to me.

I was 15 and wearing a beautiful gown but it was late at night and I'd snuck outside to go into the woods by my house, I remember hearing whispers and I saw these animals and these men change into them and they were talking about me and my gifts I stayed for a while watching what happened but I stood on a twig which caught there attention and somehow I'd managed to run back to my room so fast I barley had time to blink. I remember thinking to myself that I know these people I've seen them before and I replayed the memory of when I was one, I was being held by someone and I looked up to see a man that looked very similar to Billy black. He was talking to me and I understood everything, there were others with him and occasionally he would sit me up on his lap and I would grab his hands and it would let him into my thoughts or I'd tell him my thoughts by planting them into his head and the others around would laugh or smile at my responses.

Every time he sat me up on his lap my red hair already fell down to my shoulders and I would grab hold of the ends of my hair and run it through my fingers. They would stay with me every night as soon as I was put down in my crib, I was given a separate room and as my door closed I would sit up and wait a few minutes before they Quileutes would climb through my window and occasionally they would bring Lavender Greenfield one of the Quileutes' wives. She would brush my hair and play with me when my parents were busy and she would tell me all the stories of their ancestors.

I came back from my vision and my head fell into Edward's lap and I heard him and the others panic, but Billy told them to calm down and that I was fine I was just getting my head together.

I closed my eyes and shook my head and took a deep breath before opening my eyes and sitting back up right but I kept my head on Edward's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella are you alright love?" Edward asked and I turned my head to look at him and I smiled.

"I'm fine, a little dizzy but I'm good…there was just so much…" I said calmly and he chuckled and kissed my head and pulled me into his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Much better…" I muttered and he chuckled and Emily and Sam smiled and Alice was bouncing and I looked at her suspiciously.

"Bella look at the flames" she said and I turned to see the flames blood red like my hair and my eyes widened and I sat up slightly.

"W-what happ-pened?" I asked I remembered that it was blue before my vision.

"It looks like you've discovered two of your gifts just before your vision and during" Billy said calmly and I looked to Edward and he looked smug.

"Bella what was it you remembered?" Quill asked me and I shrugged and smiled.

"Erm…I was remembering bits from when I was human, things that happened I remember when I broke something in the kitchen…it was something special to my mother and I was so clumsy, all I remember thinking was please let me find a way to fix this…then it just happened it was as good as new in my hands and instead of been freaked out like I should've been I was calm as anything and just carried on…it was so strange…." I said shaking my head before looking back up to see he was smiling.

"Ah, yes I remember that my father told me all about your kitchen accident shocking yet amusing and you my dear are not clumsy, watching you dance around your kitchen and living room was enough evidence of that" he said chuckling as did the others and I blushed and looked down.

"There was something else wasn't there?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"I was about 12 years old; my father was away in Chicago…" I looked up to Edward and he smiled.

"I think I remember briefly I had turned 13 about 2 weeks before your father came up for his first visit, he and my dad spent ages chatting once they had both finished work…y'know it's funny I've never thought about it…" he mused and I leaned up and looked at him.

"What do you mean Edward? Never thought about what?" I asked and I noticed that the flame from the fire turned white but I couldn't care less.

"Since…" he looked to the wolves and back "we met back up with the others…I've been remembering more and more about my human life…it's just little bits mind you…but still I've never thought about it until just then and when you mentioned Chicago…it just kind of came back to me I guess" Edward chuckled and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

The flame turned back to its normal firry yellow/orange and I looked back to the others and Carlisle spoke.

"That's quite interesting…Edward do you mind if we have a quick chat when we get home son?" Carlisle asked and Edward smiled.

"Sure dad" he replied and I snuggled back up to him which he welcomed me in and kissed my head.

"Are you sure you can tear yourself away from Bella long enough to do that Eddie?" Emmett asked and the others including the wolves sniggered.

"Shut it! Emmett, you wouldn't want anything bad happening, now would you?" Edward asked and Emmett gulped and Edward smirked and winked at me and I stifled a giggle by biting my lip.

"Anyway…my father was away and my mother was downstairs cooking, usually I'd help but mother said she had a surprise that night so I stayed upstairs and read. Suddenly it happened I just began floating above my bed along with the book, I remember thinking what the hell is going on but again but it didn't feel foreign to me like I knew I could do that so I just carried on and when I had to go back downstairs I just floated down and my book just dropped…" I said smiling and Edward did too.

"Do you remember anything else Bella?" Sue asked me and I grimaced I wanted to ask but I was unsure.

"Erm…yes there was a few other things…" I broke off and I looked to Billy and he smiled.

"Bella there is something that is troubling you…care to ask we may be able to help" Billy said and I smiled.

"Well…I was wondering…did you have a relative of yours who was around then?" I asked and Billy smiled wider and nodded, my eyes lit up and Edward chuckled.

"Yes, Bella he was my grandfather and Jacob's great grandfather and Carlisle and the others here know him also apart from young Alice and jasper, my grandfather was the one who created the treaty when the Cullens first arrived" Billy said chuckling and I looked up at Edward and he had a grin on his face.

I suddenly spaced out slightly and I remember seeing that man who resembled Billy black, I was looking at him and I was sitting on his lap and lavender and the others were there too he was talking to me again. It suddenly hit me his name; I remembered it along with a few others. I zoned back in and blinked rapidly to readjust my sight and Edward was waiting as were the others.

"What did you see love?" he asked me and I looked towards Billy.

"Your grandfather…Ephraim Black right?" I asked even though I was pretty sure, Billy looked shocked as did the others.

"Yes…how did you know Bella?" he asked and I smiled and thought about how I should explain it, I turned to Sam.

"Do you remember when Carlisle said about me being very young with some of my memories?" I asked and Sam nodded as did the others and I smiled and turned back to Billy and the other elders.

"Well…when I was VERY little, from Carlisle's theory are was very advanced for my age…when my parents were _unavailable _the others they would take care of me…unaware that everything that was said and I was told I understood…" I said smiling and the elders looked shocked.

"May I ask something?" I said looking to the elders and they nodded.

"I remember someone…she was one of the wives I believe…" I said more to myself than the others.

"She?" Jacob asked and I nodded.

"Her name was Lavender…Lavender Greenfield…she tended to be the one along with Ephraim who took care of me, especially of the nights…" I giggled "I was always scared of the dark and refused to sleep and if Ephraim or…Daniq were busy they would always drop Lavender off to look after me, she loved reinventing my hair…more so than Alice!" I chuckled as did everyone else and the elders smiled.

"I wanted to ask what happened to her…if that was alright?" I asked looking towards the elders.

"It's okay Bella for you to ask…we were just quite shocked to know that you knew about us even at that age" Billy said and I looked down guiltily.

"Bella that was the only time right?" Edward asked and I shook my head.

"When was the other time Bella?" Sue asked me sweetly and I sighed.

"I'd obviously forgotten everything once I'd been changed but the other time…Well Sam said they left when I was 16 because they were almost caught…well when I was 15, I saw the others in the woods by the edge of my house and my curiosity got the better of me…" I said breaking off and I looked up at Edward.

"No way! Little innocent Bella decides to be naughty and follows in after the big bad wolves!" Emmett chuckled and I snarled at him and Edward growled.

"Emmett" Carlisle warned and Emmett laughed.

"What, Bella was a human even with magic…goes into the forest after the wolves and doesn't get caught…oh yeah that just screams 'FANTASTIC IDEA'" he laughed and Edward and I both growled.

"Emmett seriously stop unless you're asking for trouble, because the way this is heading you're going to be in big trouble with Bella and Edward not to mention what mum and dad are going to do!" Alice warned him and Emmett just shook his head.

"Awwww baby Bells ain't gonna do anything and that prude of a brother of mine…well what much can he do?" Emmett boomed and if I weren't sitting on Edward's lap then he would've sprung at him.

I clung onto Edward's arm and was begging him with my eyes to not do what he's planning and he sighed and kissed my head and rubbed my arm.

"See what I mean" Emmett laughed and Rose snickered slightly.

I glared at Emmett and was hit with a vision, me destroying Emmett's jeep and Edward showing Rosalie something in a box and her flying off into a furry and then helping me finish off his jeep. I finished out of the vision with a smug smile on my face. Edward looked suspicious and then Alice perked up.

"Bella that's brilliant! Oh by the way look at the flames Bella!" Alice said and I looked to see the flames purple and I looked towards Billy and the others.

"Like I was going to mention earlier, Bella my grandfather discovered that when you were younger your emotions used to change the colours of your dolls hair or the fur on your bears. So from the looks of it your emotions affect fire and there is another but I'm not to sure on it but I do believe that you have something to do with memories but… I was wondering do you have a gift of as a vampire?" asked Quill and I shook my head and Quill looked to Carlisle.

"Do you think that she has a gift?" he asked Carlisle.

"I think she does" Edward added and I looked at him curiously and he grinned.

"Me too" Alice chimed and I shook my head and smiled.

"Ditto" said jasper and I smirked.

"I do believe that Bella does have a gift…I can think of no other reason as to why Edward can't hear her thoughts, Alice's visions with Bella are blurry but only on occasion and Jasper can't always feel her emotions so I would have to say yes" Carlisle said and I just sighed and sunk into Edward's lap and the wolves looked at me.

"Look I haven't shown any signs of a gift since I was changed, yes I had impeccable control for a newborn seeing as human blood holds no interest and never has other than that I've had 116 years with nothing so…" I suddenly gasped and looked at Edward and he held a smug grin.

"You…you don't think…what happened on the plane do you?" I asked and he nodded still smug and I shook my head.

"What? Come on think about it, you had never done that before and you said it yourself and it makes sense Bella like Carlisle said none of our gifts work on you and I doubt anyone else's will work on you too" he said smugly and I still shook my head.

"You're loving been right about this aren't ya?" I asked and he laughed.

"So do you have a gift or not? Because I'm confused" Seth asked and the others chuckled and I looked to Edward as to let him explain.

"Well, when we were on the plane coming home there was a little…situation with jasper's emotions thanks to Emmett and they kind of spread all over the aircraft…somehow Bella was able to stop Jaspers gift from hitting the rest of us but she has no clue as to how she did it…" Edward said and Emmett, Rosalie and I had trouble holding back our laughter and Jasper looked away embarrassed as did Alice.

Eventually we couldn't hold back and Edward and I fell back laughing as well as Rosalie and Emmett and the wolves just waited till we calm down enough.

After about 2 hours of chatting about my gifts and powers, we decided that we would check on anything new that appears along with my vampiric gift.

We then decided that we would start on the new treaty, after about an hour the new treaty was done.

We were allowed to come on to the reservation and it was my job to let the wolves know when we arrived or to give them notice before hand. The wolves were allowed to pass on to our land too, we didn't tell the wolves about me being vampire royalty as it was not necessary unless the Volturi decided to pay a visit and that was not going to happen without either me or Alice seeing.

We headed back home to relax; Edward and I went straight to our room to relax and to work on revenge for Emmett.

We'd come up with a good plan and decided that we'd wait until it was next weekend to start and I decided to head to the bathroom quickly he went to the sofa and grabbed a book, I went to the bathroom Edward believed that I was going to have a shower…hmmm how wrong he was. I thought that I would carry my promise from earlier about later.

Earlier I had stashed a pair of red stockings and heels, I grabbed the stockings and pulled them on all the while listening to Edward outside once I'd done I stuck on my 3 inch ruby red Jimmy choo's and fixed my make-up.

I finished up and unlocked the door and slowly stepped out, I watched as Edward's eyes skimmed past me and back to his book…3…2…1.

I watched as his eyes immediately came straight back to me, his wide topaz eyes drinking me in whilst his mouth hung open.

I walked over to him and crawled onto his lap, his face still held shock but his eyes darkened and I chuckled internally. If this was how he responded to this, I wonder how he'd react to the black one or even worse the gold one. I was keeping that for a really special occasion, I wasn't to sure why but my intuition was telling me to save it no matter how long.

"What do you think?" I asked him innocently and instead of speaking he flipped us and drank in the sight of me more, his eyes lingering on my chest frequently.

"I'll take that as a yes then" I giggled biting my finger and he growled low and nodded his head and placed kisses on my neck.

"That…is a definite yes…" he said as I ran my hands down his chest.

This was going to be fun, I wonder if we could really keep quiet so no one downstairs heard this was going to be a challenge and _so_ much fun!


	16. Chapter 16 AN

A/N – Hey guys, just a little note here!

I haven't received enough reviews to continue my work and it is really upsetting

I'm only asking for 5-10 more reviews please, that is if you want to read more!

I'm sorry for the delay, truly I am but when I get the reviews that I need I promise I will continue. Because if I don't get the reviews how do I know if my story is any good?

but for my loyal readers, I have however posted another story an idea of which came to me a few days ago have a read and please let me know what you guys think and REVIEW!

My new story: Impulse at heart

Thanks guys, I love all my loyal readers.

Xxxxxxxxxx Paramore Angel Xxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 The future

**A/N-** Hello to my readers,

I am sorry this had taken so long to get up and i was hoping to get this up at xmas but i was having a bit of a problem coming up with a new chapter.

But it is here now!

I hope you enjoy and Please Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P. A xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 17

The future

**EPOV:**

After Bella and I had come up with our revenge plan for Emmett, I sat down in my sofa and pulled my legs up and leaned back against the arm rest and dove into my book. Bella headed into the bathroom to take a shower or so I thought.

I had only read a few pages when it suddenly occurred to me that I heard no water running, odd? But I ignored it and went back into my book, a few pages later I heard the bathroom door unlock but I didn't hear any foot steps so I looked up and saw Bella leaning against the door wearing red lingerie, okay.

I turned back to my book; wait WHAT! I turned back to look at Bella again and there she stood in a sexy red corset with red stockings and heels, I felt my trousers becoming just a little too tight, okay a LOT too tight. She then slowly walked over to me and crawled into my lap and I flicked my book away.

"What do you think?" she said in a seemingly innocent voice, I simply flipped her over so she was now underneath me and let my eyes roam her body, god she looked delicious.

"I'll take that as a yes then" she giggled and bit her finger and I couldn't help the growl that slipped out and nodded before heading straight to her neck and smothered her in kisses.

"That's…a definite…yes" I told her as her hands ran down my chest, I knew what I was going to do with her. The problem however is we _do not _want the family to know, and are sitting just downstairs; oh well, I'll just have to keep Bella quiet- lord knows Bella struggles with that apparently I'm just too good for her to want to keep quiet- not being big headed that is simply her words not mine.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Edward's kisses moved from my neck to my collar bone and I took a shaky breath instead of moaning as he began sucking gently. He looked up at me and he smiled before crushing his lips to mine, it wasn't so much lust ridden, it was sweet and yet intense.

Edward pulled back and smiled and stroked my face and I felt my eye lids flutter close. I suddenly felt his cool breath against my ear and I shuddered slightly as he began talking.

"How about we take a nice long soak in the tub, instead Bella" he asked and I nodded, I didn't really want anything kinky right now; yes okay the lingerie may seem kinky but it wasn't intentionally, I just wanted to look nice for Edward and maybe be a little seductive but still be able to just spend time with each other.

"That's sounds perfect" I said and he smiled before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me bridal style into the bath.

When he sat me down he pressed the button to which would turn on the Jacuzzi bath, he leant me against the side of the tub and knelt down on his knees and began removing my heels. Once he slid them off he rubbed my ankles soothingly and I hummed, he ran his hands up my legs and I shuddered as he reached my thighs and one by one rolled down my stockings. This wouldn't be so bad apart from the fact that every time he lowered a bit of the fabric he would rub my legs from where the fabric last was which made it somewhat sensual.

Once he'd removed them both from my legs he then pulled me up to stand and I began removing his shirt, I pushed it down his arms and threw it into the corner. I couldn't resist running my hands over his glorious chest and he shuddered, he then took my hands in his and spun me around so my back was to him. I then felt the ribbons to the corset becoming loose and for some odd reason I couldn't help but be body conscious as he pulled out the last ribbon I kept my arms crossed at the front stopping the corset from dropping. I knew it was stupid, Edward has seen my body plenty of times but I just couldn't seem to help it. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong love?" he asked and I blushed slightly and looked down at the ground but of course Edward didn't like that.

He spun me around to face him and placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my head.

"Bella?" he asked so softly and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be…" I broke off the sobs stopping me from saying anymore.

"No, no my Bella…shhhh…please don't cry…" he said as he held me against his chest and I just sobbed uncontrollably and he held me and stroked my head whilst whispering words of comfort.

"Oh my Bella, don't worry you are beautiful but you have nothing to be conscious about…I love you my silly beautiful girl" he smiled and I looked up to him.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked and he looked shocked as he wiped my tears from my face.

"Bella sweetheart, why would I be mad at you love, now if it's alright how about we just have a relaxing bath and a snuggle for after?" he said sweetly and I nodded and he smiled and kissed me.

I released my arms and Edward removed the corset and he smiled and kissed me again.

He pulled me so I was flush against him and he shuddered as my nipples were pressed against his chest and I smiled sheepishly he leaned forward and captured my lips with his but this time he wasn't in a hurry to pull back.

My hands crawled up and wove themselves into his hair and we kissed passionately before pulling back, both trying to get un-needed oxygen into our lungs.

I lowered my hands to his hips and pulled out his belt as he slipped out of his shoes. His hands moved down to my hips where he fingered my panties before slowly gliding them down my body and once they reached my feet and I kicked them away. I began undoing Edward's button and zipper and he took them clean off of his body before removing his boxers.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me bridal style once again and I squeaked which just made him laugh as he stepped into the bath tub and lowered us both in. I sat on his lap with my back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms resting on his. I sighed as the warm soapy water swam around us and I dropped my head back onto his shoulder and he bent down and kissed my neck which caused me to shudder.

Edward placed some calming music on in the back ground which was ever so lovely and relaxing to listen too. I started playing with the bubbles in the bath before lifting my legs up and rested them on the sides, I scooped off the bubbles off of my one leg with the one and then the same with the other before running my hands absent minded across the tops of my thighs.

Edward suddenly placed his hand over mine and halted what I was currently doing I looked back at him and looked into his eyes which where almost pitch black but not from hunger and I looked to see his gaze was on my legs and I quickly moved them and hid them under the water but as I did his member brushed against the entrance to my sex and we both groaned.

"Sorry" I said and Edward turned my head to look at him.

"Don't be" he said before his pulled my lips to his and I moaned. Edward pulled back and smiled and I raised my eyebrow.

"I remembered why Emmett made me get my bathroom re done years ago; he thought after we met you that I would be spending a lot of time in this bathroom there fore he asked Esme to get it made with sound proof walls" he said and I nodded knowing what that meant and I smiled slightly.

Edward suddenly bucked his hips and I groaned as it caused his tip to enter me.

Suddenly I couldn't hold back the moans as his hands began teasing my nipples and I moaned which he seemed to like as his lips set to work on my neck. I tilted my neck to the side to allow him to get better access.

His fingers played with my nipples and he continued his attack on my neck which I groaned at.

Edward pulled his hand away from my chest only to go under the water where he held his cock ready at my entrance where only the tip was slightly brushing before he thrusted his hips up allowing his cock to enter me flush.

I groaned as he paused to allow me time to stretch to accommodate him, each time Edward and I made love he always seamed to be bigger than the last…I never understood why but that didn't mean I didn't like it.

Once I was ready I ground my hips into him and he groaned and began thrusting up into me. His hands holding onto my hips as he got faster; I whispered and moaned his name frequently and he often let out growls and groans of mine. As I was nearly there he lifted me slightly almost pulling all the way out of me before thrusting straight back into me he did this a few more times before I came shouting his name.

He thrusted into me a few more times before following and we both leant back in the bath out of breath but never spent; We were vampires after all we never got tired.

Edward turned me around to face him and brought my lips to mine, I'd only just notice that the water was beginning to cool. Edward pulled back to grab a towel and lifted me up into his arms whilst wrapping the towel around me.

I quickly grabbed another and wrapped it around his waist before he carried me out of the bath letting the water out and carried us over to the bed where he began drying me off paying closer attention to my breasts and centre more than any where else.

After he dried me off he reached under my pillow where I'd placed my nighty earlier. It was a thigh length silk purple nighty with lace and I didn't think Edward would mind too much.

He lowered the towel and placed me into my nighty and trailed kissed down my neck across my shoulders and left a lingering kiss in between my breasts.

I then grabbed my towel and dried off his shoulders and his back before throwing it into the hamper and using the towel that was around his waist to gently and slowly dry his cock.

Edward let out a groan and I wrapped the towel around him and dragged it up and down a few times before grabbing his trousers from his bedside draw and gave them to him and he slipped them on before scooping me up in his arms and placed us inside the bed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest as we lay there together listening to his music. Ever so often he would kiss my hair, my jaw, my cheek, my neck, my shoulder anywhere he could reach and I would sigh in contentment.

After a little while I turned to face him and he looked down and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and leant my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

I let the thoughts take over my mind which I'd been waiting for the correct time to do so.

I began wondering back to my life in the 1900's. It then came back the little flash back I had of my parents the night I found out about my arranged marriage to Edward….

_**Flashback…..**_

_I was visiting my friend Lucy who lived a few doors down from me she had just gotten married to John Kingman, a wealthy business man. Lucy like a lot of my friends some even younger than me had recently gotten married or like my friend Kathy who had just given birth after getting married a few months back._

"_Oh Isabella, you really shouldn't be so stubborn about finding a man" Lucy told me once again and I sighed._

"_Lucy it's not that, it's just I don't think of the men of this town like 'that'. I could never see myself married this young it's just not me…this homely wife lifestyle maybe for you and Kathy and Rebecca but just not for me at least not yet. I am very happy that you are happy but I am worried, my parents are always on about finding me a gentleman but how do they know that this is what I want?" I told her solemnly and she sighed._

"_Isabella you knew that I didn't want to be married this young but as soon as I met John that all changed and you just need to find the right man or your parents do" she said smiling. I knew she wasn't going to let this go so I bid her a good evening and walked out allowing the fresh air of Michigan city hit me as I took a deep breath closing my eyes. I always did this after a visit to my friends, I was always the outdoorsy type of girl and being inside a house was always a little to…restraining for me._

_I began walking home and on my way I received waves from ladies I knew and hat tips from gentlemen who I knew had many of times tried to convince my father that they should be given the chance for my hand in marriage but my father or I usually said no. He didn't want his only daughter to end up with just anybody. We were a fairly middle-high class family we had a lot of income from my father but my father didn't want to give me to some man who earned less than him and in our town the people that did earn more than my father did, I didn't want. _

_My mother just wanted me to be looked after well but to be frank I just didn't want to marry yet even if some of the gentlemen were kind enough or rich enough or fairly charming…I just didn't want to know._

_When I got home I noticed that the carriage was in which meant my father had returned from Chicago. He was there for a business trip I know but he also was there to visit an old friend from collage who he hadn't seen in years._

_I rushed inside where my father was reading his newspaper. No surprise there then. My mother was knitting by the fireplace. My father looked up as I came in and he smiled. I took off my gloves and placed them on the mantle piece by the fire so they were warm for later and removed my coat which father helped me remove and hung that up on the coat rack._

"_Father, you're home- how was Chicago?" I asked him. I always loved to hear about father's trips, he never could understand why I was always so interested._

"_It was very cold up in Chicago but a wonderful economically worth trip" he said but he only said those 3 words when he had a very profitable experience when he travelled._

"_How was your friend?" I asked as I grabbed mothers yarn and sat down by the fire place. While father took seat in his chair an almost match to my mothers rocking chair._

"_He is very well" he said cheerfully looking at my mother who when I turned to her was smiling at me and I narrowed my eyes. They were up to something. But what?_

"_That's it?" I asked sceptically and my father narrowed his eyes slightly and I cringed._

"_Isabella why do you sound so surprised?" he asked but I heard the undertone and I gulped and lightened my gaze._

"_Oh dear father, I just thought that there would be more of a story to share seen as you have been gone almost a forte night?" I asked and he smiled slightly and I knew the innocent trick would work._

"_Oh well yes there is as you mention it. My friend Edward sr. and his wife Elizabeth had a son which sadly I didn't know about as we haven't spoken in many years" he said and I smiled. I briefly remembered Mr. Edward Sr. from a time when I was very, very little perhaps only a few months old however I did not recall a son._

"_Oh! That's wonderful, I don't recall you telling me about his son- how old is he?" I feigned interest at this point but I had to admit to my self I did want to know._

_Whenever father went out on business trips he would look for a man that would interest me; either the same age as me or older never younger- so at this point I needed to know._

"_Yes, Edward Jr. he is 17 dear and a very handsome and fine young gentleman I might add" he said smiling just a little to brightly and I sighed softly. I was hoping that he would be younger but he was just a tad bit older as my birthday was in a few days time- July 8__th__ to be persist._

"_Yes dear, your father showed me a picture of him and his parents. He is very good looking Isabella and your father told me he is the perfect gentleman- perhaps you would like to see the photo?" my mother asked and I sighed again quietly and I nodded feigning interest and my mother and father smiled._

_My father dug out a photo from his bag and handed it to me and I took it and ran my gaze over it._

_Edward Sr. was a tall, well built man with a strong jaw line and had brown freshly cut hair and had aged very well. Elizabeth was a very beautiful woman with long bronze hair and poised face and a dazzling smile. I then turned my attention to their son and had to stop the gasp from slipping but I did feel my eyes widen._

_This photo was dated 2 years ago but I had to admit to myself that Edward Jr. was VERY good looking in deed but how he was still single was beyond me._

_He had wild reddish brown hair with piercing eyes that looked like they looked right at me. He had a chiselled face and was tall for the age of 15 in the photo, he was very handsome and well dressed but I did wonder however why my parents were showing me this._

_I cleared my throat before looking at my father and my father raised his eyebrow waiting for me to comment._

"_They are a very handsome family…" I said trying to avoid the real truth as much as possible. I mean the man was stunningly handsome even at the age of 15 and I almost dread to think what he looks like now; here I go I'm starting to sound like some of the girls around town basing a person on how they look. Ugh I am such a hypocrite._

"_And….?" My father questioned and I sighed this time loud enough for them to hear._

"_And…yes, their son is handsome…but I can't help but feel that there is a hidden motivation by showing me this photo" I said handing it back to my father and he smiled as did my mother and he cut his hands motioning me to stop._

"_Oh no, dear you keep the photo after all I'm sure you would like to keep the photo of your future husband even if it is out of date" my father said and my eyes widened and I gasped and looked at my father and mother who were both smiling, it didn't take long before the anger cursed through my veins._

"_I knew you were up to something!" I screeched as I stood up and my mother patted my hand._

"_Dear, you refused every single gentleman who has offered for your hand in marriage every single time and now you have left us no choice Isabella you have forced our hand and it has already been agreed with Edward Sr. and your father" my mother spoke calmly, how could she be so calm about this._

"_How can you just sit there and say that?! You are marrying me off to someone I haven't even met before!" I yelled and my father glared at me and stood up to face me and grab my hands in his while he pulled my face to look at him whilst I struggled out of his grasp._

"_Isabella, you are having NO choice in the matter anymore! What's done is done and it has been agreed. You WILL marry him wither you like it or not!" my father shouted back at me and I screamed._

"_NO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I shouted just before he slapped me across the face and I dropped to the floor. My father grabbed his belt from the draw and hit me with it across my back._

"_You ungrateful child, I work so hard and all I want is to see you happily married and with child like some of your friends and you just throw it back in my face!" he spat as he hit me a few more times the last one harder than the other._

I felt myself wince at the memory and Edward rubbed my arm and I looked up at him.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Just remembering pieces of my past- some not so good" I said and he kissed my head and he smiled.

"It's okay you just had me worried for the moment" he said and I shook my head and sat up slightly and leaned forward to give him a kiss and stroked his hair.

"Nothing to worry about hon. Just my memories going into overdrive I promise" I said and he gave me another kiss before tucking me back into him and I reverted back to my memory. But then I thought about the letters Edward sent me and I smiled. I sat up and Edward looked at me and I motioned for him to wait. I skipped into the closet and found the case which contained my little chest of letters. I grabbed the 24 letters that I had from Edward.

I smiled and took them back into the room where Edward smiled as soon as he saw what I held in my hands and he pulled me back in to his chest.

"You're still re-reading those?" he asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am Edward, they're my priceless possessions" I told him and he grinned and pulled my lips to mine.

I pulled away but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest and I snuggled down as I began re-reading my letters.

_Dear Miss. G. Isabella. Garibaldi_

_My name is Edward and I am 17 years old and live in Chicago._

_I'm sorry that we can't meet as of yet but I do wish that we could soon._

_From what I have heard off of my father is that you are a very intelligent, strong, beautiful girl and from the photo I can defiantly agree with the fact of you being beautiful._

_I know myself that getting married this young was not exactly my idea as I wanted to go to war and my parents were hoping that I would find someone who would change my mind and maybe, just maybe you may be the one to do so._

_I look forward to your reply but please know that there is no obligation to do so but I do look forward to the day we meet._

_Until then Isabella,_

_Yours sincerely _

_Edward. A. Masen _

I still smiled at this and I began remembering that day I received his first of many letters.

_I was sitting in my room reading a copy of Withering heights when my mother called me from downstairs._

"_Isabella dear, please come down there is a letter for you" my mother smiled and I sighed as I got up from my room and smoothed out my dress before walking down the stairs._

_Father was once again reading his newspaper by the fireplace as since he had done his work away this months salary was already sorted and he only had to work for two days at the end of the month so he had the next 10 days at home with us._

_My father smiled as he came down the stairs._

"_Good morning Isabella, I trust you slept well?" he asked and I smiled politely and nodded._

_I barely spoke a word in the house anymore after last week. I had never been beaten in my life as I was always an obedient child and therefore it was a massive shock when my father beat me. So now I just smiled out of politeness and did as I was told and spoke very little. _

"_Yes father" I said as I sat down by the fireplace. I didn't bother with breakfast to be honest I barley ate anything since last week at the news of my arranged marriage._

"_Well here you are dear, you have a letter arrived for you this morning" he told me before handing me the sealed white envelope._

_I gently opened the letter with mother's letter opening knife and pulled out the letter._

_I felt my eyes fill with tears by the time I'd finished reading the letter…this man was so kind and ever so sweet- maybe it wouldn't be so wrong in marrying him? NO! I won't go back on everything I have said, I can't!_

_But maybe I can do it just to appease my parents? Yes, that could work…make it look like I am planning to go ahead with this and then…find someway out of it._

_I took another look at the letter and felt my decision wavering, I don't know wither to write him in return…I mean it's the least I owe him, right?_

_I smile slightly at the fact he has seen my photo too…he wanted to go to war and he didn't want to be married either…maybe this can work out for the both of us then._

_I couldn't help the slightly bigger smile that came across my face at when he called me beautiful. Such a handsome man like him called me beautiful…it was shocking but I didn't understand why I was so sought after with the men in this town I didn't believe myself to be beautiful I just thought I was plain but he was handsome and ever so sweet._

_I looked up from the letter to see my parents smiling and I looked at them questioningly._

"_Who is it from dear?" my mother asked and I sighed but for some reason I could let the slight smile slip from my face._

"_Um…Edward…he wrote just to say 'hello'…I guess" I knew I sounded pathetic even to my ears and my father smiled._

"_Oh, is that all?" he asked but I had a sneaky suspicion about my father._

"_Erm…well he did say that…he was looking forward to meeting me…eventually" I said and my father grinned._

"_And?" my mother asked and I bit my lip._

"_Erm…he did mention that he was given a photo of me…" I said looking at my father who was grinning slightly._

"_Yes…well Edward Sr. and I agreed so that at least until you two meet that there should be no reason why you couldn't have a photo of each other…I gave him the one of your 16 th birthday" my father said and I gasped._

_The day of my 16__th__ I was dressed up very elegantly and my hair let out in it's curls with the tiniest bit of makeup but only on the lips._

"_Oh, that's why he thought I was beautiful then…" I said sighing knowing that he wouldn't think that if he saw me everyday._

"_He's right though Isabella, how do you not see yourself so clearly? All of the eligible men around here came straight to me as soon as you became of age to marry and if they didn't see you as beautiful then why would they have all come to me first then?" he asked me and I shrugged._

"_Well…are you going to write him back then?" my mother asked and I blushed slightly and my father chuckled as my blush registered with him._

"_I…can't see why not…" I said and my father was practically beaming at me as was my mother and I stood to grab some paper from my father's desk and a quill and ink. Before sitting down at my father's desk and began to write._

At that moment I came out of my memories and turned to Edward.

"Edward?" I called and he looked like he was somewhere else.

"Edward?" I called him again and shook him slightly and he looked down at me apologetically.

"Sorry love, I was somewhere else…what did you ask?" he said kissing my cheek.

"Oh it's okay…I've been somewhere else too and I hadn't asked you anything yet" I told him and he chuckled.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask?" he said and I smiled and bit my lip.

"I did wonder…what happened to the letters I wrote to you?" I asked timidly and he grinned and kissed my lips chastely.

"They're in the back of the draw…I had to put them at the back in case Alice or Emmett found them" he said and I smiled and nodded.

"I understand" I told him and he chuckled suddenly.

"You know I was just thinking the same thing…about the letters you wrote me…" he said and I giggled.

"As was I, I was remembering about the day I received you're first letter and then I just wondered about my letters…I don't remember them that well" I said and he chuckled.

"It's funny you know I remember about all of your letters but barely anything about my own" he said and I giggled too and kissed him whilst stroking his hair and he pulled away and placed kisses on my neck and shoulders………..

_**8 months later…..**_

**EPOV:**

It had been 8 amazing months since Bella had joined our family and I couldn't be happier.

When we returned to school 7 months ago Bella had to stay home for the first 3 weeks but my mood was always better than those years ago.

In the cafeteria at lunch I was always talking with one of my siblings, Rosalie and I got on better than ever. We always had a playful banter nearly everyday; we barely had any not so playful. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't have a laugh with my siblings and that was all because of my beautiful Bella.

Then came the day she did join us at school it was a shock to all of us even Alice didn't see it coming.

I remember the day like it was yesterday…

_We were all sitting in the cafeteria listening to Emmett tell us about mike Newton in gym how he ran from the ball Emmett swung at him instead of catching it._

_We were all in hysterics we didn't hear her enter the room or smell her for that matter._

"_Erm…excuse me…you wouldn't happen to know where I can find my cousins Rosalie and Jasper hale would you?" we heard her ask and we all looked up to see Bella asking at Jessica and the popular crowd's table._

_Which conveniently was in the middle of the room and Bella had nearly all of the male population's eyes on her drooling unlike the girls who some where glaring others held shock._

"_Erm…yeah that's there table over there" Jessica said with her mouth slightly agape and was taking in Bella's appearance with awe and shock._

_Bella looked up as Alice and Rosalie squealed and they ran from there seats over to her._

"_Bella!" Alice screamed as she hugged Bella which returned._

"_Alice let go I wanna hug my cousin!" Rosalie huffed and Bella laughed as Alice let go and Rose hugged her._

"_Awwww it's nice to see my favourite girls" Bella said laughing still._

"_How come you're here…we weren't expecting you here until next week" Alice said playing along and Bella sighed._

"_Oh okay, I'll just turn around and walk right out" she said dismissively and went to turn before Alice and Rose grabbed her arm._

"_Hey! We were just kidding!" they said and they pulled each other for a group hug meanwhile the whole cafeteria had it's eyes on us._

"_Wait a sec. Rosalie and J-Jasper hale are your cousins?!" Lauren said in disbelief._

_Rosalie glared at her as me, Jasper and Emmett got up from our seats and walked over._

"_Of course she is! And what exactly does it have to do with you?" Rose spat at her and Lauren visibly flinched._

"_Rose, it's alright" Bella said calmly and Rose sighed but she only let up her glare slightly._

"_Hey Bells" Jasper said and Bella turned her attention to Jasper as he motioned for her to hug him._

"_Hey Jasper" she said smiling, I had to admit I was a little annoyed at the fact that she left me till last as she hugged Emmett._

_The eyes of the cafeteria dwindled so that it was mainly just the tables around us that were looking around us._

_Then came my turn and I knew Bella wasn't to keen on PDA but I really couldn't resist. I hadn't seen her in two days as Alice and Rose kidnapped her last night and I hadn't seen her this morning before school so sue me._

"_Hey love" I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her lips to mine. It was only a chaste kiss but that didn't stop the wolf whistles off of Emmett and Jasper._

_When I pulled back I looked at Bella and she didn't look too mad as she giggled._

"_Hello to you too, I hope you haven't missed me too much?" she asked and I chuckled and leant my head against hers and I knew that the majority of the male population were cursing me in there thoughts and most of the girls were highly jealous of Bella._

"_I always miss you" I told her and she smiled and kissed me quickly._

_While Emmett and Rose made sick faces and motions and we turned to them and looked at them._

"_Oh please you two, don't make us throw our lunches back up" Rose said and Bella, Alice, Jasper and I laughed and shook our heads._

_I kept my arm firmly around Bella's waist as the others made there way back to our table and Bella turned to Jessica._

"_Thanks again…I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before…I'm Bella Cambridgeson and you are?" Bella asked politely but I could hear the relief in Jessica's thoughts as she thought about how the fact that Bella was with me she wouldn't have to defend HER mike._

"_Oh, I'm Jessica Stanley, This is Angela, Ben, Mike, Lauren and Tyler" Jessica said and Bella smiled._

"_Well it's nice to meet you all, perhaps we'll have a few classes together and we will talk then…bye then" Bella said as she knew I was getting impatient as I pulled her across the cafeteria to our table where I took one of the empty seats from the table nearest on our way and they turned around to argue until they saw my glare and just nodded as I took the chair and placed it at our table for my Bella._

_We all sat and chatted until the bell rang and I looked to Bella._

"_Are you in class now?" I asked and she nodded._

"_Yeah, they let me start late as I had to have a chat with the principle first but I'm in biology now" she said and I smiled and kissed her head._

"_Perfect, you're with me and the last seat in the room is next to me" I said and she giggled as we said goodbye to the others and made our way to class._

"_I do know you know…you haven't forgotten my ability already have you…it's only been two days" she said laughing and I tickled her side at her cheeky remark._

I smiled at the memory of that day, so many things had happened since then…dances, exams, getting a teacher sacked…that was a funny day but Carlisle and Esme weren't to happy.

Since Bella's been with us her gift has been expanding, she get visions more frequently and they are just as strong as Alice's.

Bella still hasn't worked out her blocking power yet so we have no clue as how to progress with that.

We also had another meeting with the wolves since just a general one, we talked mostly about the times when the wolves were with Bella.

We also discovered how Bella can change the colours of things that she wants by her emotions she just has to learn how to channel them properly if she doesn't want them to change by her emotions.

Another thing that the wolves mentioned was when Bella was little she was able to put her thoughts into other people's heads but not now that she'd older and they wonder wither it is her shield that has caused that.

Recently I've been speaking more and more to Carlisle about Bella. Since the hospital incident Bella and I haven't been back apart from when Tasha gave birth to a little girl who she called Grace Isabella after Bella.

But Bella was to nervous to return to the hospital since Carmichael and we didn't push her so I stayed home too.

I'd asked Esme to take the girls out shopping and promise not to be back until at least 6pm. It was the weekend and I was nervous about speaking to Carlisle because I was going to be speaking to him about proposing to Bella.

Jasper and Emmett were downstairs and I was pacing my room thinking about how I can ask or speak to him about this.

I finally took a deep breath and walked out my room and downstairs and across the hall to Carlisle's office but I paused outside of the door and suddenly all of my worries came back to me.

I think Carlisle heard me outside his door as he called me in.

"Come on in son…" he said and I took a breath and entered his office and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Is something wrong Edward, you seam nervous" he asked and I nodded.

"Erm…yeah, I am…" I said shakily and Carlisle stopped his work and looked up at me worried.

"Little Eddie, nervous? There's something you don't hear everyday" Emmett hollered up and Jasper snickered and I didn't even bother to respond.

"Are you okay son, it's not like you to be nervous about anything and defiantly not like you to not respond to your brothers" Carlisle said and I took a nervous breath before looking at Carlisle.

"I wanted to ask you…tell you…I…one of the two…" I said rambling trying to prolong it as much as I could.

"Son, you know you can always speak to me, what is it?" he asked and I took another breath and I looked down at my hands knowing that if I looked at Carlisle when I said this then it would never come out.

"I wanted to ask for your permission first…" I said and I heard Carlisle smile.

"Yes?" he asked and I smiled slightly as this was new to him seeing me nervous.

"if it's alright with you, I wanted to ask….Bella to marry me…" I said and I heard Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett gasp at the same time and I looked up at Carlisle who was smiling and I heard Emmett and Jasper run up and come into the office and stand at the side of the desk.

"Edward two words…" Emmett said and I looked to them waiting and they took a breath.

"'BOUT TIME!" they shouted and I laughed as they jumped to hug me and I laughed more.

I turned to look at Carlisle who had stood up and he had a huge smile across his face a motioned for me to hug him and I did and as he pulled back I looked at him and my brothers.

"Edward, of course you have my permission and I am very happy for you" he said and Emmett and Jasper cheered.

"Thanks, you too Em, Jazz but remember I don't know what she's going to say yet and you cannot tell mum or Alice or Rosalie" I told them and them smiled.

"Edward we won't tell them, but I am telling you know that she _will_ say _yes_ and I don't even need my wife's gift to tell you that" Jasper said and I shook my head.

"Jasper you don't know that for definite all I've got for now is hope I guess and I never really had all that much of it in the first place" I said and Jasper and Emmett both shook their heads at me.

"Dude, believe me I may not have a gift like you and Jazz and Alice but I'm telling you that girl loves you like crazy and if she didn't think about it, she would've told the Volturi about you after the ship she wouldn't have hid it for your safety. She also wouldn't be leaving the Volturi for you if she didn't love you. Heck she wouldn't have done half of the things she has done if she doesn't love you now would she?" he said and I and Jasper stared in shock at him.

"What?" he asked and we just shook her head and smiled.

"Emmett's right son, anyway when are you going to ask her?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"I set some things up for her in our meadow earlier so I was hopping for tonight; I told Alice and mum that whilst they were shopping to make sure Bella has something nice for tonight, but neither Alice or Esme knew why and that's the way I wanted it" I said smiling slightly.

"Wait, that was you who got them out of the house?" Emmett asked and I nodded.

"Of course, I had to get Bella out of the way for the day, I gave Alice my credit card to make sure Bella pays for nothing- I know that she'd try to as did Alice- I also said they could take my Volvo too" I said and Emmett and Jasper's jaw's dropped and Carlisle smiled.

"Man you have it bad! I can't believe that you let Alice take your Volvo- you never let anyone touch the thing apart from Rose and yourself and that's only when she fixin' it up for ya'" Emmett said and Jasper and I chuckled.

"Oh well, maybe I have…anyway I though you were glad I'd softened up?" I asked and they laughed.

"Man, of course we are- we can all actually have a huge laugh at lunch instead of you being a grouch and you and Rose are actually getting along! You know how much of a shock that was and to believe that's all because of little bell- man things can change fast around here" Emmett said and we laughed and just then I heard the sound of my engine in the back ground and I looked to the others and they smiled.

I nodded and said thanks to them quickly before heading to my room to get changed.

I'd told Alice earlier to make sure Bella gets changed in her room and just tell her that I was taking her out tonight.

So as I heard the girls come inside the house and Alice rush Bella upstairs to her room to get ready and I made sure not to look into her thoughts as she got ready.

I pulled on my clothes for the night and neatened my hair and quickly went to the draw where Bella kept the ring I'd sent her all those years ago. I'd purposely made sure she'd forget about putting on the necklace today. I removed it from it's chain and gave it a little polish before I grabbed the little velvet box and stashed it in my pocket then I ran downstairs and into the kitchen where I had the white rose for Bella and ran into the garage and placed it on her seat and went back inside and stood at the bottom of the stairs as I heard Bella come out of Alice's room and there she stood at the top of the stairs and I think my Jaw hit the ground she was absolutely stunningly beautiful.

* * *

**BPOV:**

These past 8 months have been nothing but bliss. I joined the school with the others and it was strangely enough…fun, well fun to be with my new brothers and sisters at school and get to make a few friends as well. Angela Weber was a lovely girl, so sweet. Jessica Stanley was nice when she wanted to be or as Edward plainly states she's a gossiping twit which is completely true.

Mike-mike was annoying as hell, he was a nice guy and everything but for the first month he was like a lost puppy around me which drove Edward mad.

Eventually mike got the guts to ask me out but the stupidity to do it in front of Edward. Let's just say it ended with me trying to hold back on Edward's arm. Alice clinging on to Jasper, Rose doing the same to Emmett whilst mike just walked off.

Eventually he left me alone and Jessica was thrilled he'd finally got over me no matter how many times I told her I wasn't interested and had no need to be interested in him when I'd been with Edward for a year- well almost- but she didn't need to know otherwise.

Lauren was just a gossiping bitch and just constantly glared at me when I was near because Tyler was constantly vying for my attention and she was jealous to put it mildly.

I stayed clear of Lauren and Tyler and if I did speak with the others it was only Angela and Ben apart from when I was in trig. Stupid teacher gave us a seating order so instead of sitting next to Alice, I sat next to Jessica instead so then I only talked to her if needed.

Right now, I was currently in Edward's Volvo with Rosalie and Alice was with Esme in Alice's Porsche behind us which Edward brought her.

Today had been interesting Alice woke me this morning at around 8am telling me I had half an hour to be in her room before she'd come and drag me out.

"_Bella! Get up out of that bed now! I know you're awake!"_ _she screamed and I winced as I woke up and rolled over to see Edward smiling down at me and I yawned and he gave me a good morning kiss that got a little bit carried away._

"_BELLA! You have 28 minutes to be in my room so we can head out- so you and lover boy stop snuggling and hurry up and I groaned._

"_Alright! Put a sock in it Alice" I shouted back and I heard her leave and go to her room. _

_I sighed and turned to Edward and he smiled and kissed my head._

"_Don't worry love you're going to have a fun day" he said and I raised my eyebrow suspiciously._

"_Fun? Alice and Rose dragging me around the malls all day oh yeah, that just screams fun!" I said sarcastically and he chuckled and kissed my cheek._

"_Well Esme's going too" he said and I smiled now, knowing that she would keep the girls under control._

_I sighed "I still would rather spend the day with you" I told him and he grinned and brought his lips to mine in a heated kiss and when we pulled away we were both breathing heavily._

"_I know as would I but I want you to have some fun with the girls today as does Alice, she wants to spend today with her new sister properly as does Rose and Esme wants some mother-daughter bonding time with her girls" he said and I sighed knowing he would win me around it anyway._

"_Is there any point in trying to fight when even you're onboard with this?" I said and he smirked._

"_No not really" he said and I rolled my eyes._

"_Did you just roll your eyes at me?" he asked and I gulped remembering what happened the last time._

"_Err….no" I squeaked and he rolled me so that he was beneath me._

_I squeaked as his hand slapped my ass and he smiled deviously and I let out a shaky breath._

"_Try again Isabella" he said and I whimpered._

"_Yes, I did" I said quietly, you'd think after all those decades of being with the Volturi that no one would intimidate me, no one would make me cower, no one would soften me up- I guess that all changed the day I met Edward._

"_You know what happens Bella" he said huskily and I bit my lip._

_10 ass slaps later Edward and I were kissing fiercely when Alice comes pounding on the door._

"_Bella you had your 28 minutes, Edward get the hell off of her and both of you remove your tongues from each others throats!" she said and I heard the laughter downstairs and I blushed._

_Edward let me go into Alice's room where I showered up and got dressed in the pale blue shirt and black slacks with black cardigan and a pair of black flats._

_I brushed my hair out and let it curl with the natural wave and just left it before heading out to see Alice and Rose waiting for me._

"_Good you're done, now here you are" she said chucking me a pair of keys and I looked back at her._

"_Wait a sec. these are Edward's keys to the Volvo why are you giving them to me?" I asked and the girls laughed._

"_Edward told me to give you the keys, he said that you were more than welcome to take the Volvo with us today" at this my eyes widened, Edward never let anyone touch his Volvo only Rosalie and that was when she was tuning the engine otherwise he refused._

"_Alright what's he up to?" I asked and the girls laughed as Esme walked in._

"_Sweetie, Edward just wants us to have a good day and make sure you have some fun. He gave us the Volvo because it has a bigger boot and wants you to let loose and have a shopping spree with your mother and sisters" she said and I raised my eyebrow._

"_Let loose?" I asked knowing Edward would never say such a thing._

"_Alright he didn't use those words specifically but it was implied now come on!" Alice said as she dragged mum from the room and me and Rose followed._

"_If it helps, I don't have a clue either- I think Edward gave mum and Alice orders so we'll see how this goes huh?" she said and I laughed._

_When we hit the mall in Seattle Alice pulled me straight into a channel shop and I wanted to walk right back out again._

_Alice and Esme both begged me to stay and I really didn't have a choice._

_I sat down and let them do there thing when something caught my eye which was very rare for me._

_I got up and looked at the rack where it displayed a beautiful white knee length coat with a pleated finish and black buttons and black rim running on the edge of it._

_It was stunning and I was about to walk away from it when the assistant came up to me._

"_Is there a size I can get you miss?" he looked at me smiling and I turned to see my sister's and Esme running in and out of the stalls squealing apart from Esme who just kept smiling and I giggled at the sight of the assistance; they didn't know where to turn there were that many clothes going in only to be flung back out again._

_I turned back to the assistant "maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it on" I said and he smiled._

"_Of course- there is also the matching trousers and shoes to go with this- would you like to try them on?" he asked politely and I smiled and nodded._

"_Please, if it's not too much trouble" I said and he chuckled._

"_Not at all- what size can I get you?" he asked and I smiled._

"_Size 8 please for the coat and size 6 for shoes" I said and he nodded and motioned for me to follow him._

_He grabbed the pristine white bag and a box and handed them to me at the changing rooms._

_I pulled on the white denim trousers which fitted perfectly and placed the coat over my top I had on underneath and pulled on the pair of white 3 inch heels. I went to go out when I noticed there was a little scarf in the bag so I tied that loosely around my neck and let it hang at the side and walked out and heard several gasps._

_I looked up to see the assistant smiling but was in shock slightly and I looked over to where Alice, Rose and Esme were and their assistants who all held a look of awe across their faces._

"_What?" I asked them and Alice smiled at me and looked to the others._

"_Oh Bella, you look lovely dear, I'm sure Edward is going to love that" Esme said as I turned to look in the mirror it didn't look to bad- actually I looked pretty good in it and I bit my lip I wasn't sure._

"_What do you think?" I asked the assistant and he smiled._

"_I think you look amazing, not many women can pull this off and I'm sure your boyfriend is going to love it" he said and I had a funny feeling that he was gay. But hey I didn't mind that would mean Edward couldn't complain about the guys mentally undressing me._

"_Okay, I think I'll take it" I said and he smiled again and nodded._

_I went back in to change and handed him the garments before coming back out fully dressed and I went to grab my purse and take out my card but Alice had already slammed one down before I could even open it._

"_Alice what do you think you are doing? You are not paying for my things" I said and glared at her and her 4 bags already in tow._

"_I know, because I'm not" she said and I looked at the card as the man swiped it and my eyes widened._

"_Wait a minute…that's Edward's! What the hell Alice!?" I shouted at her and she just laughed. I on the other hand was not laughing._

"_Chill bell, Edward gave me his card earlier and said to make sure that you don't spend a thing today" she said and my jaw dropped. What the hell was he up to?_

"_But…he…why?!" I shouted as Alice handed me my bag over and I took it and she went to hand me his card and I shook my head and she sighed._

"_I'm not taking that card Alice, until I know why Edward wants me to spend his money, take his car- this doesn't make sense" I said as all types of thoughts began running through my head._

"_Bella dear, Edward wants to take you out somewhere special tonight- before you ask, no we don't know where or why- he just asked us if we would take you out and have a little fun, plus he wanted you to buy something special for tonight but didn't want you to pay for it" Esme said as she rubbed my shoulders and I let out a shaky breath and let my hand fold out and Alice dropped the card into my hand and I put it inside my purse._

"_Okay but why? Why not just tell me that, this was what he had planned instead of making me guess?" I asked surprised yet thinking how sweet he is all at the same time._

"_He just wanted to give you a little surprise that's all" Alice said and I sighed._

"_Okay…so where next?" I asked as we headed out of the store._

_We went into tones of shoe shops but nothing caught my eye like the channel shoes. We went into more designer stores and again nothing had caught my eye since I'd seen the channel jacket and I knew Alice was getting frustrated._

_Our last store was a rare designer store that was very cute and Alice and Rose huffed as I sat outside of the changing rooms with Esme._

"_Bella Edward didn't make me take his card just so you could buy one out fit and call it quits" she said and I smiled._

"_Alice, I know but nothing has really caught…my…eye" I said slowing down as they walked out but my eyes were not on them. My eyes were caught on a beautiful royal blue dress._

_I stood up and made my way over to it…It was a strapless dress that finished just on my knee but it has an almost see through tail that finished at the feet._

_The dress was simple yet elegant as a sequined pattern ran under the bust and spread into an 'A' shaped pattern. Where the dress finished at the knee there were a few blue feathers hanging at the side._

_The dress was beautiful and put all my dresses in Volterra to shame. I wanted to try it on but I wasn't sure._

"_Bella?" Alice said as she came over and gasped as she saw the dress._

"_Oh my god! You have to try this on Bella" she said looking at me and smiling and I nodded and smiled slightly and Alice grinned as she called over the assistant who took it down for me and hung it in the changing room for me before stepping out to allow me to change._

_I placed the beautiful dress on and grabbed a pair of blue heels the man had kindly placed in for me and pulled them on too._

_There was no mirror inside here so I had to go outside to see and I unlatched the door and walked out._

_Where the others gasped and I looked up to see there jaw's agape. As were a few other customers and the assistants._

"_Bella sweetheart, you look stunning" Esme said and she motioned for me to look in the mirror and I gasped at what I saw._

_The woman in the dress did not look like me…it looked like someone…more sophisticated and beautiful._

"_You are going to get it Bella, it's perfect and just wait till Edward see's you in it he won't know what hit him" Alice said and Rose nodded._

_I smiled and walked back inside and got changed and walked out holding the garment and shoes and walked to the counter._

"_Would you like to purchase this miss?" the woman smiled and I nodded._

"_Yes please and the shoes too" I said and the woman smiled and rang it up and I guiltily handed over Edward's card…thinking tonight so better be worth this much guilt._

_As the woman folded my bag up I looked at the receipt and my jaw dropped at the price…it wasn't expensive, no it was very cheap compared to what I thought it would be._

_When the assistant handed me my bag and card back I couldn't resist._

"_Excuse me I was wondering, is this, this shops only store in America?" I asked her and she nodded._

"_Yes, the designer is my uncle and it's a family ran store, we don't get hordes of business because people prefer the modern looks more than the cultural, retro looks" she said and I nodded._

"_I understand that…hmm I was wondering does you uncle design for clothing other than what's in the store?" I asked her and she was puzzled._

"_He does but he rarely gets much business this time of year it's usually in the beginning" she told me and I knew that the others were listening._

"_He wouldn't happen to have a business card would he…it's just a lot of the clothing in this store is more…my style…and I would love it if he would do some clothes for me and possibly my cousins too" I said and the lady smiled and handed me his card._

"_I'm sure my uncle would be able to help you" she said and I smiled and nodded._

"_Good, well when I've decided what I would like then I'll give him a ring and let him know…no matter the cost…" I told her and she smiled and thanked me._

_I walked back over to the others and we left the store and headed back to our cars and as we loaded up Alice asked me a question._

"_Bella why'd you ask for that man's card?" she asked and Rose and Esme looked at me too._

"_The guy has potential and he reminds me of Giovanni's style of clothing and he does what I like and I just have a feeling that, that store hasn't seen the last of my quiet yet" I said and they smiled as we got into the cars and headed home._

As soon as we came inside Alice grabbed my things and rushed me up to her room with Rosalie following.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom and told me to take a shower so I did and scrubbed my hair too.

When I came out there was a pair of lingerie Alice had placed on the side for me to put on along with my robe.

I pulled on the blue lace bra which funnily enough looked like one of mine from the set that Giovanni sent me last month.

I pulled on the matching underwear and grabbed the robe, I towel dried my hair before walking out into Alice's room where my dress was draped across her bed and the shoes next to it.

Alice sat me down at her vanity and began applying a little bit of make up whilst Rose did my hair.

Soon I was done, my red hair pulled back with a clip and my hair hung curled perfectly around my shoulders.

I had a little gloss on my lips and some Smokey eye shadow along with a bit of eye liner and mascara.

It wasn't too much so it looked natural apart from the Smokey eyes but I didn't mind.

Alice and Rose helped me into my dress making sure I didn't mess up my hair or make up. I pulled on my shoes while Alice grabbed a blue clutch bag for me from her closet and placed in a tube of gloss and my cell. Before handing me the bag and I smiled and kissed there cheeks as thanks before making my way downstairs.

As I stood at the top of the stairs I looked down and there stood Edward looking gorgeously handsome.

His hair slightly neater than normal but messy again obviously he's been running his hands through his hair again.

His golden eyes shone brightly at me as I made my descent, his mouth hung open slightly as he took in my appearance and I giggled which seemed to snap him out of it.

I took in what he'd decided to wear, he wore a light blue shirt with a black silk jacket and trousers and it almost looked like a tux outfit apart from the tie and he had a blue shirt not white and a few buttons were undone but he looked as handsome as ever.

He held his hand out for me as I reached the bottom step and I took it and he pulled me to him.

"Beautiful" he whispered and he brought my lips to his softly.

"Down boy" Emmett shouted and we pulled back and Edward glared at him as he, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice came forward.

"Honey, you look beautiful" Esme said as she hugged me.

"Thank you" I whispered blushing slightly and Edward wrapped his waist around me.

"Wow! Bella what happened?" Emmett said and I giggled.

"You look beautiful Bella" Jasper said and I smiled.

"Thanks Jazz, and thank you Emmett" I said and Carlisle came forward.

"You look stunning Bella, I hope you to have a wonderful night" he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Speaking of which we should get going" Edward said and the others waved us goodbye as we left the house and went to the garage.

Edward opened the door to the Volvo for me and I was about to sit down when I saw a white rose on the seat and I picked it up and held it to smell and sighed and looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Its lovely thank you" I said and he smiled as I leaned forward and gave him a kiss before stepping into the car.

Edward got into the driver side and pulled out of the garage quickly and down the roads. As I looked out the way we were heading looked like we were heading towards the meadow.

Just as I thought Edward pulled into the abandoned road and stepped out of the car and came around.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked and he smiled.

"It's a surprise, which means I can't tell you…but when I tell you to stop running then I want you to stop…okay?" he asked and I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss before we set off heading towards the meadow just like I thought.

After a few minutes Edward told me to stop and he came up behind me a tied a blind fold around my eyes.

He grabbed my hands but I didn't want to move I was a little nervous with the loss of my sight.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Always" I told him and he pulled gently on my hands and motioned me forward a few steps.

I felt some bushed brush against my legs and after 7 more steps Edward stopped and released my hands and I heard him walk behind me.

He untied the blind fold and wrapped his arms around my waist just as the blind fold dropped and I gasped as I took in the sight before me.

Draped in the trees of our meadow now hung little lights that lite up the area of the meadow so beautifully and in the middle sat a little table with a white cloth draped over it and a candle in the middle along with two seats and the grass was coated with daisy's and violets and bluebells and lastly were scattered roses that made a path with some little fairy lights to the table.

I felt the tears in my eyes and I turned to look at Edward and he smiled sheepishly and I kissed him softly yet passionately.

When I pulled back I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You did all this for me?" I asked him in disbelief and he pulled me closer to him.

"Of course I did, who else would I want to do this for- Queen Latifa? I wanted to surprise you with this and just do something special for you without any interruptions where tonight can just be about you and me" he said and I beamed at him and kissed him again.

"Edward, it's beautiful and so sweet of you" I said and he leant his forehead against mine as our noses rubbed.

Edward pulled me along to my seat and held my chair out for me and tucked the white rose from earlier in my hair and he kissed my head as he took a seat across from me.

"Now would madam like to see the menu for tonight" he asked and I giggled.

"Yes sir, I do believe I would" and he smiled and pulled out from somewhere behind him a scroll and I would've laughed if it weren't so sweet.

"Well for tonight…" he said rolling out the scroll "we have a delicious choice from…succulent Mountain Lion, Irritable grizzly, delicate deer, raving rabbit, and swift panther" he told me and I smiled and placed my hands under my chin and elbow on the table and leant forward slightly and bit my lips and looked at the 'menu' before looking back at him.

"I think I'll go with a glass of lovely swift panther" I told him and he grinned and rolled up the 'menu' and again reached his hand down and produced two glasses and placed them on the table before a bottle that looked like red wine appeared and he poured out two full glasses.

He held up his glass to me and I joined.

"To a night of just us" he said and I smiled as our glasses clanged together.

"Just us" I repeated.

Soon after I heard music coming from somewhere and I looked at Edward and he just shrugged.

"You have thought of everything haven't you? You spoil me you know that!" I said laughing and he chuckled.

"Well why should I not spoil my beautiful girl?" he said grinning and was just about to roll my eyes when Edward saw and raised his eyebrow and I thought better of it. At least for now.

We talked for hours about how things have changed so lovely for us both in this past year.

How I'd gone from being Princess Isabella Volturi last year to now Isabella Cambridgeson apparently 'beloved girlfriend'. And Edward had gone from 'hide-away-grouchy-prude' as Emmett so clearly said days ago to now my sweet, passionate, romantic, intelligent and loved boyfriend.

We talked about some of the people in forks and about the guys in La push.

"Edward maybe tomorrow we could go and see Tasha see how she's getting along with Grace?" I asked him and he smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Of course love, it's been a while since we've seen her and why don't we pay a visit to Sam and the others whilst we're at it?" he said and I nodded.

With the new treaty that had been done a few months back at the second meeting we were now allowed into La push but keeping our promise about hunting on their lands which Carlisle and the others instantly agreed to.

Seth and Sam got on very well with Edward as well as Jacob. I got on happily with Leah, Emily, Seth, Jacob, Quill, Embry and Jared and the elders of course. Paul…well he was still coming around so we just took him slowly.

I got on well with everyone as did the others too but mostly me which I was happy about.

"Bella?" Edward called me and I smiled.

"Yes Edward?" I asked and he smiled but it looked nervous, that was something I had never seen before.

"I…you know that you mean the world to me" he said and I nodded and smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, just like you mean to me Edward" I said and he smiled slightly less nervous.

Edward stood up and came around the table and palmed my cheek.

"You know that you are my life and my soul and my love and without you the world means nothing to me. Before you my Bella, my life was a constant black hole there for the sake of being there and my heart as far as I was concerned was lost to the deepest depths of the ocean…but with you in my life, right here, right now. You've spun light into my darkness and given a reason for my extended life, me being here means everything if you are there with me and you have rescued my heart and returned it with your own…you have given me so much love and happiness in such a small space of time that I never want to loose you. You are my everything, my Bella" he said stroking my face and I could feel the tears in my eyes. I've heard Edward call me beautiful things similar to this each time spoken with love but now, now I can see it in his beautiful eyes, I can hear it in his heavenly voice and all I can think is what did I do to deserve him? And smile brightly.

"So now my Bella…I want to ask you something…" he says looking me directly into my eyes as he slowly bends down on one knee and I gasp as he holds my hands in his as he kisses them before letting them go and fished out a little black box from his pocket and his gaze returns to mine.

"Isabella Marie Latentha Cambridgson…will you marry me?" he asks and I know right there what my answer will be…...

* * *

OH MY GOD! He just proposed! what's bella's answer going to be????

Okay this chapter took a lot of work to complete so i hope you like it and i know it's a little long-

but so are most of my chapters !

Let me know what you think and press review...i've already started on the next chapter so review and you'll find out what bella's answer will be...

xxxxxxxxxxxx P.A xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 The proposal

**A/N- **Hey guys,

i wanted to get this next chapter out of the way because what's been bugging me is an idea for a new story but i can't decide yet wither to start it or let it just be a little fantasie!

Hehe...Anyway i hope you guys like it!

xxxxxxxxxxx P.A xxxxxxxxxxx

P.s - REVIEW PLEASE

* * *

Chapter 18

The Proposal

**BPOV:**

_(Recap)_

"_So now my Bella…I want to ask you something…" he says looking me directly into my eyes as he slowly bends down on one knee and I gasp as he holds my hands in his as he kisses them before letting them go and fished out a little black box from his pocket and his gaze returns to mine._

"_Isabella Marie Latentha Cambridgson…will you marry me?" he asks and I know right there what my answer will be…..._

* * *

I look at Edward who's bent on one knee asking me the one question I had dreamed of since the first time I met him. I looked into his eyes they held love for me…but they also held a tiny speck of fear- fear that I would say no, the idiotic thoughts that go through his head; him thinking that I would want my life to back to the way it was before he was apart of it.

I suddenly realised that he was still waiting for me to answer and I smiled and palmed his cheek.

"Yes" I whispered and the bright smile that crossed his face instantly was almost mind blowing.

"Yes? You will marry me?" he asked me in disbelief and I giggled and nodded.

"Of course I will marry you!" I said giggling and Edward grinned and slid the ring on to my finger- the ring that once belonged to his mother and the same ring that had sat on my neck for 116 years.

I admired the ring that now sat on my finger and I looked back into his eyes and I saw the happiness, no the bliss that shone in his eyes along side the love that shone through him.

Edward suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him where he pulled his lips to mine in a blistering kiss.

He pulled back after only to kiss my face, my neck, my collarbone and my hands and I was giggling as he did.

He held my face in his hands as I sat in his lap and we were both grinning and I was practically glowing.

"Do you know how happy you have made me?" he asked and I giggled and rested my head against him.

"I have an idea, but what I do know is how happy I am and how much I love you" I told him and the happiness that was spread across his face could not be hidden even if he tried.

I pulled his lips back to mine; our kisses were sweet and loving and filled with joy.

Edward suddenly pulled a blanket from nowhere and spread it across the grass of the meadow and we lay across the blanket cuddled together gazing sometimes into each others eyes or gazing at the stars in the night sky.

As I lay in Edward's embrace I still felt the bliss of Edward's proposal it was almost as if I was on a high. I was so happy- I think the only time I was near this happy was when I first met Edward. I began thinking about the wedding and I don't think I could be more excited about becoming Isabella Marie Latentha Cullen.

I turned to look at Edward and he was watching me that happiness from earlier still shone brightly in his eyes.

"So how long did you have this planned for exactly?" I asked him smiling and he chuckled.

"Maybe a month or so…being honest I've been a nervous wreck all day Carlisle and the others noticed and of course Emmett and Jasper found it hilarious" he said rolling his eyes and I giggled.

"Of course your brothers would get a kick out of this, only they could- wait did Esme and Alice know about you proposing?" I asked, it would explain somethings if they did.

"No, I've kept this hidden from everyone up until today- I told Esme and Alice to make sure you were busy so neither Alice or you would see what I was up to. I of course was nervous firstly because I had to speak to Carlisle about it- he gives us his blessing by the way" he said and I giggled, Carlisle was supposedly my father and in a way I did think of him like that so I guess with the way Edward and I were brought up I didn't question why Edward would want to ask Carlisle for his approval.

"Then Jasper and Emmett heard because Jasper was trying to calm me down for most of the day- then both him and Emmett spent a few hours telling me that they were 100% sure that you would say yes" at that I cut him off.

"You thought I would say no?" I asked sadly and he sighed and cupped my face and rested his forehead against mine.

"I didn't know what to think, I was a mess- I thought that maybe you'd realise you were too good for me and me asking for you to be my wife would be the final draw for you" he said sadly and I stroked his head and kissed him chastely.

"Edward sweetheart, you are perfect for me there is no one else in the world who could be more perfect for me, if anything I always thought that you were too good for me- but of course I would always say yes…I…" I broke off blushing and he raised his eyebrow and stroked my cheek.

"What is it love?" he asked me looking into my eyes and I bit my lip and looked down.

"Well if you must know…I've kind of wanted to be your wife…for a long while…let's just say if you find my diary…I think you'd be horrified" I said giggling nervously.

He brought his hand up under my chin and raised my head to look at him, which I did because I knew I would look eventually. When I did he was grinning brightly.

"Do you know how pleased I am that you've just told me that…and I would never find your diary, you hide it _too_ well and even if I did I would never be horrified, I think I would love it because that would be the only way I could get a grasp about your thoughts seen as I can't read your mind" he said chuckling and I let out the breath I was holding and I smiled and he kissed me briefly.

"Bella, I was just wondering you wouldn't happen to have a date set in mind would you love?" he asked me sweetly whilst stroking my jaw and I sighed.

"I hadn't really thought about it, I think my mind is still frozen in shock and amazement that you actually proposed to me" I said and he chuckled and kissed my head as he pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into his chest breathing in his delicious scent.

"I haven't either I think my mind is still frozen with joy, shock, amazement that you actually said 'yes'" he said and I giggled and kissed his chest.

"Well now that I think about it hmmm…today is October 20th and I already know that Alice will want to plan the wedding so what about early spring around March?" I asked and he smiled and kissed my nose.

"I think that's perfect; and believe me I know that little pixie will be over the moon she's been waiting for me to find someone for years since she joined our family so she can plan a luxurious wedding like she did Emmett and Rosalie's last one" he said chuckling and I stared up at him in horror.

"She won't go too overboard will she- I want the wedding to be special but not something that Alice starts spending Carlisle annual salary!" I said horrified and Edward laughed.

"This is coming from the woman that spent over $4,000,000 on lingerie?" he said and I giggled too.

"Hey, Giovanni was never cheap and I ordered a lot including shipping cost and trust me it was _so _worth it- even you can't deny that, but I was talking about her spending ludicrous amounts of money" I said stubbornly and Edward chuckled again but looked at me in the eye.

"Bella you do realise that when we're married what's mine is yours right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well then it would be me that's spending insane amounts of money for the wedding and I wouldn't want it to be any different. I want to be able to spoil you Bella and this would be just one of the chances to do so" he said gazing into my eyes and I sighed he always knew the right buttons to push to make me back down.

"But Edward, do you know how much money I have as it is with all my companies…which I am seriously considering selling apart from the airline and investments which are honestly too good to give up. But my point being do you even know?" I asked him a little afraid. I was so used to having years of people being intimidated by me it still made me nervous that all of that got lost the second I left Volterra and my heart belonged to Edward.

"Well based on the documents I saw I guessed around $24 billion" he said and I sighed he was close I'll give him that.

"Add another 10 and you're there" I said sadly and he smiled and kissed my cheeks.

"Bella love, do you think that honestly concerns me?" he asked me puzzled I could tell.

"No but, I've practically grown up in the Volturi Edward…I always did things for myself. I never wanted anything off of anyone else If I wanted something that was out of reach I worked hard to get it. So coming here is still a big shock to me and it hasn't registered with me quiet yet that I have someone who wants to take care of me instead of it being the other way around…I guess I've had so long being in charge of my own life it's difficult to remember how to share" I said solemnly and Edward sighed and tucked my head under his chin.

"I know Bella, I do, it took a little while for me to adjust too, but the need to protect you, to make you happy, to love you just out ways all of the old things I was used to. But Bella you are going to be my wife and I want to take care of you I always will but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to have some independence about you- not anywhere near as much as you used to but to have some so that it's not awkward for you so that you're comfortable until you adjust and I'm not going to force it" he said whilst rocking me slowly and I smiled into his chest and hummed.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I asked him and he chuckled and kissed my head.

"As much as I love you- irrevocably and unconditionally" he said and I nodded.

"You know I honestly don't get it- you understand my needs without even having to ask and yet you can't read my mind and it took Aro and the others years to even begin touching it" I said and he chuckled.

"Because maybe everyone's right- we are perfect for each other it's like we were made for each other. Each of our own specific wishes made into each other so we understand each other so clearly without having to make any effort about it" he said whilst rubbing my back soothingly and I purred and rubbed my head against his chest in agreement and in contentment.

"Bella, just out of curiosity you don't know how much I have do you?" he asked me and I shook my head against him.

"Do you want to know?" he asked and I peaked out from under his chin and nodded and smiled.

"Me, myself have around $57 billion give or take" he said and my eyes bugged out from my head and he laughed.

"How in the world do you have more money than me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Well when did you start your investments and business'?" he asked and I shrugged.

"'around 25 years ago why?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Well let's just say I started around 90 years ago and not forgetting my parent's inheritance and the bets I placed with Emmett and Jasper" he said chuckling and I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, now I understand" I told him and he grinned.

I sighed and stretched my feet slightly and looked back to Edward who was absentmindedly playing with my hair and I giggled and began stroking Edward's hair softly whilst snuggling more into his chest and he began purring and I felt the excitement spread through my body.

I'd rarely heard Edward purr but I loved it and softened my touch which made him purr louder which I smiled at and sighed contentedly.

I wasn't sure how long we'd lay there but eventually we saw the sun begging to rise in the distance and I looked up at Edward and he grinned and kissed me.

"Should we head back now?" I asked and he nodded and smiled and I grinned and jumped up and Edward laughed and stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and I his neck.

"Someone's excited" he said nuzzling my neck and I shivered and bit back a moan.

"Y-yeah, I'm ex-excited to t-tell the o-others" I said stuttering as he ran his lips up my jaw and swept across my face bringing his lips to mine again and this time passionately.

He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist and dug my hands into his hair and he groaned as I tugged on his hair. I pulled back to breath and I fell into a vision and Edward froze as I did in his arms.

I came out of the vision and felt my face red hot and Edward kissed my cheeks and gently brought me down from his waist.

"What did you see love?" he asked me and I bit my lip and looked away but of course he wouldn't have that.

"I-I do you think, that we could not have any more…I mean…we shouldn't make love anymore until the wedding night at least" I asked him hesitantly and Edward brought his lips to mine.

"Of course love, your wish is my command but is there a reason not that I'm arguing it just seemed sudden of you" he asked and I felt myself blushing again and he grinned and kissed my cheeks.

"Let's just say that…I have never been more relieved that you can't read my mind now more than ever" I told him and he raised his eyebrow and I shook my head.

"Uh-uh, you are not getting anymore out of me, trust me it's for your own good" I said and he groaned and I stiffened.

Dear lord, did he have to groan it's going to be hard enough waiting till the wedding but I must keep in control, breath, breath much better….I hope.

"Let's make our way back then" Edward said and I smiled as he grabbed my hand. Edward apparently had other ideas instead of us walking back to the car hand in hand he pulled me onto his back and I squealed and he laughed.

Edward ran us back to the car where he slid me down from his back and placed me in the car but not before giving me a kiss as he closed my door.

He ran around to the other side and started the engine, he took my left hand in his and he kissed each finger before kissing the ring that now sat on my finger instead of around my neck.

We drove back peacefully and I was so excited, I couldn't wait to see Tasha and tell her the news.

When we arrived back Edward pulled into the garage and came around and helped me out and wrapped his arm around my waist as he closed the door to the Volvo and I kept my left hand behind his back.

We walked in to the living room where everyone was seated and they all smiled when they saw us.

"Hi sweetie's did you have a good night?" Esme asked us and I was grinning already.

"Yep" I squeaked and the others chuckled.

"Sounds like someone had fun, you so better spill the details I didn't know a thing about tonight and that is seriously odd so I wanna know what happened" Alice whined and I giggled and Edward laughed.

"Oh you are in for a big surprise just like I was and I know already that you and Rose are going to kidnap me to your room for about an hour the same as Emmett and Jazz are going to do to Edward" I said and they all laughed and I turned to Edward grinning and I nodded and he grinned before kissing my cheek.

Edward turned to the others and they looked up knowing Edward was going to say something.

"Well we may as well tell you all the news now…unless you'd rather wait till later and we can tell you when we go to the restaurant?" Edward said and my Jaw dropped and turned to him and he grinned.

"Wait, what?! You didn't tell me about that" I said and he chuckled.

"I know it's an extra surprise for you" he said chuckling and I glared playfully.

"How are you getting so good at avoiding mine and Bella's visions Edward?" Alice asked and I too wanted to know.

"The same way you all block your thoughts from me, either singing or just not thinking about that one thing or anything relating to that and bingo…mind you it had taken me about 5 months to get it right" Edward said grinning and me and Alice rolled our eyes.

"Alright you can tell us when we get to the restaurant" Carlisle said smiling and he winked at us and Edward and I smiled at him.

"Well the table is booked for 12 and it's a new one that's opened in the Seattle mall so we've got time but Alice knows what clothes to give you guys" Edward said before picking me up and placing me back on is back as he ran upstairs and into our room.

Edward lowered me onto the bed and I pouted as he crawled up next to me and he kissed my shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" he asked and I sighed.

"I wanted to see their reactions now not hours later…I'm not exactly the world most patient person" I said and he chuckled but began nuzzling my neck.

"You waited for me didn't you?" he said against my neck and I shuddered.

"Yes" I whispered and he chuckled and kissed up my neck.

"Well then what's 2 hours and 57 minutes more to wait?" he said and I giggled and nodded.

The time came to get ready sooner than expected and it was time to get ready.

I had to take off my ring and put in back on a chain but this time on my bracelet instead so it would be an easy reach for later.

I brushed my hair our and let it fall before grabbing my straighteners and letting it hang down just above my waist and then placed in an emerald green hairpin at the side. I placed on a light mascara and eye liner with a bit of blush too and some lip gloss.

I pulled on the necklace that Aro brought me for my 116th and was surprised when he, Marcus and Caius sent me a huge box of presents for my birthday two weeks ago.

I then walked into the closet and pulled out and elegant knee length emerald green dress with shoulder straps and that had an intricate black pattern on the right hand side of the dress. I grabbed my small white dress jacket and white 3 inch heels and pulled them on too.

I looked into the mirror and I didn't look too bad, my eyes shone with happiness and it was practically radiating through me.

I walked out of the closet to see Edward standing by the door waiting for me, his eyes lit up when he saw me and he pulled my lips to his softly.

"You look stunning" he said and I smiled before he held his hand out and I took and we made our way downstairs where the others were waiting for us.

"Oh Bella, you look lovely" Rose said and I smiled and looked at her outfit.

She wore a light rosy-cream dress with a long jacket. The dress was lovely and finished just above her knee the same as her jacket. She had her hair pulled around so that it hung tried with a clip to the right side of her shoulder.

"Thank you Rosie, you look beautiful" I said and she smiled.

Emmett looked good too, he had a dark red shirt with a black jacket and black slacks and boots.

"Emmett, don't you look smart" I said and the others laughed.

"Thanks bells, you look good- I only wanna hurry up and get there so I can find out what's got you and Edward radiating with happiness" Emmett said and we all chuckled.

I looked to Alice and she was wearing a daisy yellow blouse with a white pencil skirt and matching jacket along with a pair of 3 inch heels.

She knew what I was going to say before I did and the same about Jasper.

He wore a pale yellow almost white shirt with a white Jacket and black slacks with converts.

Alice smiled and nodded and I did too as I knew what she was going to say.

"Honestly it's as bad as Edward with the silent talk, now you two looking into the future to see what each other says…this household is so far from normal I don't know what to say" Emmett said and we all laughed.

Esme and Carlisle were already in the garage in the Mercedes waiting for us so we headed into the garage where Alice and Jasper came in the Volvo with Edward and I or at least that's what I thought until Edward steered me away and walked further into the garage leaving Rose and Emmett to get into her convertible.

Edward then stopped at a sliver vanquish which I hadn't noticed seeing as it was hidden behind Emmett's jeep.

"Edward, when did you get this?" I asked as he helped me into the car and he smiled and ran around the other side whilst Alice and Jasper got into the back.

"This is the 'special occasions' car for me so I figured…" he said breaking off and I giggled and leaned over and kissed his cheek as we all pulled out of the garage and sped off to Seattle.

After 27 minutes in the car Alice was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"Oh come on already, hurry up I wanna know what the big surprise is!" she said for the 9th time in under half and hour and I clenched my fists.

I didn't want to snap at my sister but I had a funny feeling that I was about too and before long she said it again and that was the last straw for me.

"Alice you say that one more time before we get there and I swear I will destroy your new pair of jimmy choo's" I said angrily and she huffed and sat back in the car and I sighed in relief but Jasper and Edward looked at me strange.

"Bella are you feeling okay, your emotions just went spiralling out of control so fast I couldn't stop it" Jasper said and I smiled and shook my head.

"Yeah, I feel fine just I don't know why I got so irritated so quickly…" I said but I brushed it off quickly nothing was going to dampen my bliss today.

Before long we pulled in to the mall and Alice squealed and I just laughed at my sister. As we got out of the car I grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry for snapping back then Alice…I honestly don't know what happened" I said sadly and Alice hugged me which I returned.

"It's okay, I knew I was getting on Edward's nerves too- it was only a short amount of time before either of you snapped" she said cheerily and I laughed as the others met us.

We all walked inside and got numerous stares as we were a little bit dressed up to come to the mall but according to Edward this restaurant was posh.

I knew I could eat the food and Edward said that they severed so small here that they could even eat it without feeling too bad if they wanted too.

I told them that they didn't have to and I'd just pick off of their plates if I liked the food.

We went in and thank god the head waiter was a man, I don't think I could take it being a woman.

Once inside I noticed the interior and I looked around it was an oriental restaurant and I smiled at Edward and his kissed my head as he entwined our hands and walked as the waiter took us to our reserved table.

It was very busy in here and I was going to ask how he managed to get us in but then I thought better of it and he grinned guessing what I was going to do before I changed my mind.

I shook my head, he knew me far too well.

The waiter came over and I noticed that all of the waiters were male and I sighed in relief.

He went to ask what drinks we would like when Edward spoke up.

"Tell the head chef our name and he'll tell you exactly what bottle to bring for us please" he said and the waiter smiled and nodded at Edward and I raised my eyebrow as he walked away and Edward smiled and the others waited as did I.

"I know the head chef- he worked at the restaurant I took Bella to a while back and since he now works here when he found out about the reservation he knew exactly what to order in for us…he's a nice guy too" he said and I rolled my eyes and Edward just caught me and he smirked and I looked away gulping remembering exactly what happened yesterday morning for doing that.

Edward like to tease me- so when I rolled my eyes he liked to give me a little punishment to tease me back which was not always in the best of places.

Edward leaned over and spoke into my ear.

"As soon as we get home love…you know what your punishment will be" he said huskily and I felt my face heat as he pulled back and he smirked.

"Care to share why Bella's face is bright red brother?" Emmett asked and I felt myself blush more and I dipped my head and bit my lip.

"No I don't Emmett- mind your own" Edward said smirking and Emmett glared playfully but that was broke as soon as the waiter came back with 3 different bottles but each looked like it contained red wine that was until he poured the contents out and I felt my eyes widen and we all looked at Edward.

After the waiter left Rose turned to Edward.

"How the hell did this not come across suspicious with the head chef then Edward?" Rosalie said and I pattered her hand to try and calm her and Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Because dear sister, this is considered a delicacy in the middle east for some people and he knew that so he didn't question it and never has done" Edward said and I rolled my eyes again and bit my lip again after realising what I'd just done and apparently so did Edward as his gaze darkened slightly and I gulped.

I quickly grabbed my glass and took a sip and realised that it was mountain lion- my favourite and so was Edward's.

I smiled appreciatively at him and he kissed me on the lips tasting the blood that we were both drinking from each other.

"Bella?" I heard someone call as we pulled away and I turned to see Angela and I smiled and stood up and quickly licked my lips and hugged her.

"Hey Ang. I didn't know you were here" I said and she laughed.

"I could say the same, the whole gang is here with our parents too- it's Lauren's birthday" she said and I grinned.

"Oh what a shame I didn't know" I said sarcastically and the others chuckled including Angela.

"Yeah, it's too bad- anyways what are you guys doing here- hello guys, Mr and Mrs. Cullen." Angela said and they nodded there heads and smiled.

"Were here celebrating, Bella and Edward have some news to tell us so were waiting to hear" Emmett said and I smiled and Angela raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later" I said and she smiled and bid us all goodbye.

Before long we had ordered some food but only 3 dishes claiming that we were all going to share and the waiter just smiled.

The food was delicious and because of the slightly smaller portions I tried a little bit of everyone's.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Esme asked as Emmett dipped a piece of chicken into his glass of grizzly blood before eating it and he actually grinned.

"Mum, you have got to try this- it actually disappears on your tongue after a few bites- it's almost as if eating it rare with the 'wine'" he said and we smiled and shook our heads and Rose just wrinkled her nose but in the end we all tried it and Emmett was right which of course he boasted about the fact that we didn't trust him.

The waiter cleared our plates soon after and brought us some more 'wine'.

After a bit Edward nodded to me and I slipped my hands under the table as did Edward and he removed the ring from the bracelet which no one had noticed earlier and slipped it on to my finger and I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

He cleared his throat gaining the others attention and they smiled knowing they would finally here the news.

"Well last night I did one of the most important things in my life" Edward said and I smiled and of course Emmett interrupted.

"What? You finally got laid?" he said and the others laughed and I bit my lip and Edward just grinned and shook his head at his brothers antics whilst Esme scolded Emmett.

"anyway-the thing I did revolved around asking my beautiful Bella a question…and that question was….would she marry me" he said and the others eyes widened in shock and of course Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle did it to play along.

"And…. I said…YES!" I squealed revealing my left hand to show them and they all cheered and Edward and I laughed.

It was loud enough that the whole restaurant turned to look at us all but we didn't care.

Esme stood up and came to hug Edward as Rosalie hugged me first seen as I was the closets and then Esme hugged me and everyone took turns to hug Edward and I and then we all sat down and some of the tables turned and gave there congratulations to Edward and I after hearing the news and we smiled and thanked them politely.

"Oh man! I can't wait to see what Lauren and Jessica's faces are going to be like when they hear" Emmett laughed and we all did too.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys…how the hell did you hide this from me all this time Edward?!" Alice said and we laughed.

"Oh…you have to let me plan you guys' wedding please, please, please!" Alice begged giving me the puppy eyes and I knew I couldn't resist.

I sighed and looked to Edward and he nodded.

"Alright Alice but I want to have some choice in my bridesmaid's and maid of honour's dresses of course" I said and she nodded but then frowned.

"Who are they exactly?" Alice asked and I laughed.

"Well my maid of honour has short spiky hair, is a excessive shopper and is one of my best friends who is also referred to as a pixie" I said dismissively and Alice squealed and came around to hug me and skipped back to her seat.

"And bridesmaid?" Alice asked and I smiled as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well let's see…my bridesmaid is just as tall as me, is fabulous with cars, has long blond hair and usually whacks a certain man around the head occasionally" I said and looked at Rosalie and she gasped and hugged me with the venomous tears polling in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Bella, thank you" she said and I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Hey you and Alice are going to be my sisters soon…even though I already love you both like you already are…it just seems perfect…but there is no way you are looking better than me on my wedding day, lord knows you could without even trying" I said cheerily and we all laughed and Rosalie pinkie swore with me and we both giggled.

After a bit of chatter we were suddenly disrupted…

"Oh hello Mr and Mrs. Cullen, we didn't know you were here" Lauren spoke and we all turned to see her and her parents along with Tyler and his parents, Jessica and her parents, Mike and his parents, Angela and her parents and Ben with his and Eric and Katie with theirs.

"Oh hello Lauren, Mr and Mrs. Mallory, Tyler, Mr & Mrs. Crowley, Jessica, Mr & Mrs Stanley, Mike, Mr & Mrs Newton, Angela, Mr & Mrs Weber, Ben, Mr & Mrs Cheney, Eric, Mr & Mrs Yorkie, Katherine, Mr & Mrs smith" Carlisle said respectfully, but what a mouthful.

"It's lovely to see you all- was that you we heard cheering before hand?" Mrs Newton asked and I and Edward grinned as did the others.

Carlisle chuckled "yes I'm sorry if we disturbed you, you see we are celebrating some very good news" Carlisle said and Angela turned to me.

"So that would be…remembered you promised you'd tell me too" Angela said and I laughed.

"Of course Ang. Like I wouldn't but anyway…um last night I kind of got a really big surprise off of Edward" I said looking back at him and he grinned.

"And…well…" I stopped and just held my hand out to let them see and they all gasped and Angela squealed and I laughed and she pulled me up into her arms and her parents smiled.

"Oh congratulations to you both…I so knew it wouldn't be long" she said and I raised my eyebrow at her and she laughed as Ben grabbed her hand.

"Bella, it's not hard to see at school how madly in love you two are…" she said and I smiled and Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around my waist and held his hand out to Angela.

"Thank you Angela" he said and she smiled.

"Oh! Congratulations, I expect you to be in touch with my husband very soon Bella" carol Weber said and we all laughed.

"We will, if that's okay with you Mr. Weber?" I asked and he grinned and stuck his hand out for me and Edward.

"Of course and congratulations" he said.

"Congrats to you both, man!" Eric said and we grinned and nodded.

"Congratulations to you both, seriously you guys make a great couple" Ben said and I blushed and Edward grinned and shook Ben's hand.

"Wow! Congratulations Bella! Omg! I _so _can't believe you two are going to get married…when is it?" she asked and I couldn't help but detect the undertone slightly and I felt Edward's grip tighten.

"We're looking for around spring time when the weather is a bit better" Edward said and Jessica nodded.

"Wait, if you're having the wedding here what about collage and that?" mike asked and I felt Edward's grip tighten more.

"well we don't graduate till June mike and it is October now, were are looking to have the wedding around March so that we have plenty of time for the honeymoon and then we have enough time to pack and head off to collage" Edward said and I couldn't help but feel the flutter inside at the sound of the 'honeymoon'.

"Are you sure, I mean you may want to rearrange a few things before then" he said and I knew what was implied and apparently did the others even mike's parents picked up on it.

"Excuse me perhaps I didn't hear right but were you implying something about my son and my daughter-in-law's relationship?" Carlisle asked and Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice glared at mike as did Angela and Ben too even Katie and Eric and Tyler and a few of the parents who picked up on it.

"No disrespect to you doctor Cullen but this is just wrong!" he said and I held Edward as tightly as I could knowing that he was about inches away from hitting him.

"How so mike?" Ben spat at him and I was shocked myself.

"Oh come on Ben…I mean she is Rosalie and Jasper's cousin and they are the siblings of Alice, Emmett and Edward so wouldn't that actually make Bella, Edward's cousin too?" he said and Jasper and Emmett laughed and Edward's lips twitched.

"Mike…they. Are. _Adopted._ Which means no blood relation apart from Jasper, Rosalie and Bella other than it is basically the same as you going out with Jessica and Eric and Katie and Me and Ben!" Angela said and mike glared at her.

"Yeah but they live together…it's weird!" he said and it was my own temper that flared this time.

"Mike, you know I have no problem if you do not want to come to the wedding fine by me, but save your accusations for some one who cares. If you are that ignorant about what is being said all because you are jealous…then obviously you have a lot of growing up to do" I said and I saw the others smirk but Jessica glared.

"Jealous? Of him? Please…" he said and I smirked.

"Oh so why did I hear you talking to Sullivan on my first day in Biology…saying for him to give you a week and I'd be all over you…and if I remember correctly you made a bet $25 each…am I correct?" I said smugly and Jessica glared at him and I heard the others snicker.

"Admit it you are Jealous because before Edward and the others joined the school most of the girls fell over you. Now that was all taken away from you and also the fact that you repeatedly asked me out even though you saw I was with Edward and Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett can all vouch for that one and the other time in gym I'm sure Angela and Ben would vouch for that too" I said looking at them and they nodded.

"Yep- mike just get over yourself already" Angela said and Ben nodded in agreement.

"What ever" he said and Mrs. Newton slapped him across the back of his head.

"Young man! You will apologise to Bella and Edward this minute and after that you are coming straight home and you are grounded for the next 2 weeks am I clear?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sorry _Isabella, _sorry Edward" he said smirking and I clenched my fists and Edward pulled me behind him and Jasper rubbed my back sending soothing waves but not all of them hit.

"In that case, I am sorry for Michael's behaviour but congratulations to you both" Mrs. Newton said and Mr. Newton shot us apologetic glance before dragging his soon out of the restaurant.

"Lauren aren't you going to say congratulations too" Katie asked and I smiled at Katie and she winked- she really was a nice girl.

"Why should I when they didn't even wish me happy birthday?" she said folding her arms and her parents looked at her disapproving.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lauren, no one told me it was your birthday! Happy birthday, I hope you've had a nice day?" I said a little too cheerily and she looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah…well thanks…and _congratulations_ to you both" she said and it was almost painful for her to say and I knew she would struggle so I said happy birthday purposely but had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"Thanks, we'll see you at school on Monday" Edward said and she nodded and left as well as her parents but they gave us a proper congratulations.

The others hugged me and shook hands with Edward before leaving and we all sat down at the table.

"Well that was certainly fun!" Emmett said and we laughed.

We soon finished up and paid for the bill…meaning Edward got his card down before I did and Alice laughed knowing I was going to have the same argument again.

"Bella don't go there again…" she said and I scowled and Edward just chuckled before we left the restaurant and headed back home.

Once we were in the car and on the way home I sighed.

"First things first I am going to have a nice long soak when I get back then I'm going to have to write Marcus a letter telling them thank you for the presents they sent…do you think it's worth mentioning the engagement Edward?" I asked and he was silent before answering.

"I think that you should send the letter saying thanks but attach something for Marcus but make it coded so that Aro nor Caius understand" he said and I nodded and smiled and kissed his cheek at the thought of my clever, handsome and romantic fiancé.

When we arrived home Edward scooped me up and ran us up to our room where he laid me on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom I closed my eyes and soon after the scent of my strawberries and cream bath sauce hit me.

I got up and went to the bathroom only to see Edward standing with a smile on his face as I looked around the room.

The lights had been dimmed and there were a few candles in the room near the sink and on the walls and on the floor were scattered Rose petals and I smiled lovingly at Edward.

He smiled then motioned for me to turn around which I did and he took the jacket off of me before bending down to remove my shoes and placed them on the counter. He stood up and kissed my shoulders and the tiny part of my back that was exposed. Slowly he slid down the zip and slid the dress off of me before folding it up and placed it with my other items.

Edward then unclasped the white almost see-through strapless bra and flung that over with the rest before pulling my body flush against his. It was then I noticed he was shirtless as his fingers ran across the elastic of my panties and he placed kisses all over my back.

He gently pulled down the panties and placed them with the rest and spun me around to face him.

He brought his lips to mine and smoothed my hair down as he pulled back.

"Your bath awaits, my Bella" he said as he held my hands and kiss the tops before he picked me up and placed me in the tub and I moaned as the water was lovely and Edward sat on the side of the bath and I motioned for him to get in which he smiled at and kissed my head and removed his trousers and climbed in behind me and I snuggled with my _fiancé_ in the heavenly scented bath and I couldn't be more content than I was right now in Edward's arms.

* * *

I SWEAR if i ever write that many 'CONGRATULATIONS' in one chapter again I'll go INSANE!

please Review and let me know what you guys think

thanks- xxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 Riddles

**A/N - Hello to my loving readers.**

**Well, this one is...I'm not sure actually, it was just something different I wanted to add in.**

**Come on you must admit so far this story had been all good, nothing has gone wrong at all and this is _Edward and Bella _something always _has_ to go wrong!**

**But anyways,**

**Here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**Love,**

**xxxxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 19

Riddles

**EPOV:**

**December 21st...**

It had been 2 months and 2 days since I'd proposed to my Bella, 2months and 5 days since she had become my fiance and I had never been happier...well, I guess I had been this happy when Bella came to live with us but that's beside the point.

Things had been a little weird at first but not bad weird it was _funny _weird. I remember the night we got back after mine and Bella's bath I went to change so I could sit down and read and Bella went to get some stationary from Carlisle to write her letter to Marcus. Initially I was worried about Bella wanting to tell her brothers that we were engaged but she assured me that It was only Marcus who would know and I had to trust her on that.

_Bella had walked back into the room with about a dozen sheets of paper and one of Carlisle's pens and sat down at our desk and I raised my eyebrow at her in question._

_"It's just in case I mess up and have to start over again...I know what clue I want Marcus to have that only he'd understand, when I got back from the ship the first time i'd met you Marcus had brought me a new collection of books which we read together and no one else in the Castle had or has read them...but the main characters in that book were called Edward and Bella so if I leave a reference in the letter then it would be okay because only Marcus would understand it's true meaning...like a small riddle in a way" she said smiling and I nodded and let her carry on with her letter._

_When she finished she handed me the letter to look over and I just smiled as I read it, I knew exactly where she'd gotten the referance from and from what book thanks to Alice._

_She knew that all her brothers would read it so she addressed it to them first, then moved on to thanking them for the presents and asking that everyone was well and that Caleb and Ethan were behaving at which I couldn't help but chuckle at. With them two she acted more like my mother did that anything._

_Nearing the end of her letter she told her brothers little bits about living with us and Forks, just mentioning that she was happy here. Then at the very end she left an attached note for Marcus._

_"To my brother Marcus,_

_I know how much you love your riddles so here is one I __found__myself and I hope that you enjoy dissecting it...._

_At the end of a New Moon there is a gift to be given that is denied._

_Then in the middle of an Eclipse the gift is given again with hopes of acceptance and this time is it accepted._

_The gift has a meaning to time and Thy again._

_It waits to be hit for thy parties to speak of when._

_Thy parties have a use of the gift to the summer that comes._

_Which brings flowers across a beautiful meadow but never any twiddling thumbs._

_The gift brings Joy to the parties after all is said and done._

_And Jealousy to some._

_All is forgotten when the New dawn breaks through,_

_here is where I say that I love you._

_I hope this isn't too hard for you dear brother._

_All my Love, Bella._

_I smiled looking at Bella and she smiled shyly before asking "Is it alright?" she said twiddling her thumbs and I thought about teasing her just a little._

_"I thought you just said there are no twiddling thumbs?" I said looking at her and her thumbs stopped immediately and she glared playfully._

_"And yes it is perfect, I know he will understand and I'm sure that he will be very happy that you're happy" I told her and lent up to kiss her lips and she sighed when I pulled away._

_"Okay then, first thing tomorow this goes in the post" she said as she folded the letter away and into an envelope before throwing the crumpled up pieces of paper in the bin..._

That however was 2 months ago and Bella had still heard nothing back from Marcus, I could tell that she was worried no matter how hard she tried to hide it from me. The others couldn't see it but I knew her too well to see that she was just hiding it and I knew Jasper would back me up on that as he could feel what she was feeling a good portion of the time.

Then came the following Monday and we returned back to school, it had only been a week since the engagement at the resturant and already most of Forks knew. Some people were happy that Bella and I were getting married like Ben, Angela, Katie, Eric, their parents, The wolves, Natasha...you get who I mean but there were a few others who began gossiping about the whole thing.

According to what everyone else knew was that two weeks before I proposed to Bella her parents had decided to move to New Zeland but Bella didn't want to move after she'd just got settled so Carlisle and Esme offered to let Bella live with us.

That was what everyone believed and they took it like fish to water, so now some of the girls _cough _Lauren_, cough _Jessica became gossiping twits making up rumors saying that I must of made Bella pregnant to want to marry her at this age.

This of course made my family very angry and Bella was hurt even though she tried not to show it. For the first week...it was a major emotional roller coaster for Bella and myself especially a few days into the new term in Trig. One of the classes I'm still yet to have with Bella. It was now only Bella, Alice and Myself at school since the others had graduated and Trig. was the only class I didn't have with Bella for some odd reason. I found myself wanting to keep an eye out though and I was safe too because I had my old Spanish teacher from Freshman year so she knew not to bother me so I could stay with Alice in her thoughts.

That day the Teacher wasn't there and they were waiting for a sub. Lauren decided to rear her ugly head...

"So Bella, When are you going to start buying bigger clothes?" Lauren sneered and I had to contain my hiss. Bella was sitting next to Alice and she looked up at Lauren.

"Excuse me?" she asked and I knew exactly what she was going to say and I knew there was nothing I could do because I wasn't in class with her and Lauren and Jessica knew that.

"Oh you know, for when your bastard of a child starts showing and all" Jessica said and I saw both Alice and Bella glare at them and I watched as Jessica and Lauren flinched.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about" she said and I noticed that the rest of the class was silent listening in "and I can assure you I am. not. pregnant" Bella said defining each word.

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that...We all know it's the only reason why Edward would want to marry _you._" Lauren sneered and I gripped my hands tighter to my desk.

"You keep telling yourself that Lauren...what ever has to get you through the day...but just so you know for when you actually grow up there are people out there who marry for _love_ not to any other reason" Bella said back trying to keep her cool, I could see Alice was holding a tight grip on Bella's hand she was nervous about something but I couldn't pick up what.

"pf-ft please, do you think we were born yesterday?" Jessica sneered.

"Not with those plastic faces" Alice muttered and I smirked as did the rest of the room.

"Oh and like your so perfect, when are you actually going to grow shrimp?" Lauren sneered and I heard Bella growl as she got out of Alice's grip and stood up and walked up to Lauren and Jessica glaring and I could tell by their thoughts that they were both scared.

"Now listen here you sluts, you leave my soon to be sister alone! I am sick to death of your plastic faces walking around school spreading whatever crap you like while dressed like sluts...admit it your jealous, because I can got Edward and neither of you did and the fact that we're getting married next year whilst you two are probably going to have to continue to walk around like sluts for the next however many years in your pathetic little lives just to get a quick fuck...I honestly feel sorry for you...wait nope that's just the disgust I feel having to breath the same air as you sad excuses for humans...so say what ever the hell you like because either way Edward would never look at you two he didn't before and wouldn't now...in fact the only reason guys even look at you is because they see 'easy' written across your foreheads". Bella sneered at them before smirking and walked back to her seat next to Alice and they both smiled and turned to look at Jessica and Lauren.

They both looked at each other before grabbing their bags and ran out of the class as fast as they could and after a few seconds the whole class starts cheering and chanting and I couldn't help but smile as they did.

After that they never bothered Bella again and to be honest neither did the rest of the school, the rumors stopped and everything was alright. At lunch since Jasper, Em and Rose were no longer there it was just Bella, Alice and Myself, until later that same day Angela, Ben, Katie and Eric came over.

"Hi guys do you mind if we sit with you, it's just that we prefer not to be anywhere near _them_" Katie said turning her head to sneer at Lauren and Jessica who sat at their old table with a very sad mike and Tyler.

We all smiled at each other and motioned for them to sit and that's how it stayed for the rest of the term. Alice had Bella, Katie and Angela discussing wedding dresses and such at the table whilst I spoke with Ben and Eric, we all got along nicely.

It was now Christmas and we were all on break, however we'd decided that we were going to delay the wedding for after graduation. Bella and I both agreed that if we did have the wedding in march we wouldn't really have that long for a honeymoon so we decided to wait until after graduation where we would have a good 3 months before we moved to go to university.

Everyone was excited in our household for the holidays, Alice had gone over board with the decorations and Esme but we had to admit they looked great. Outside was covered with snow so Alice decorated the house with a mix or red and white Christmas lights and several other decorations. Esme had got Bella to do the tree with me included, there was silver and purple tinsle and baubles just like she directed running over the tree into the mantle piece and up several railings too.

Bella was constantly smiling because she had never gotten to do this, ever. So it was a nice experiance considering it made her very happy.

Bella's Christmas present was something that took me a while to do but it was worth it and every penny too. I knew she would be a bit ticked if she found out how much I spent on her but if she loved the gift that was all I cared about. Alice ensured me that she would love her gift, I really hope she did.

Christmas was only a few days away and I had to go pick up her gift today the other part of her gift I already had.

I went to grab my coat just as Bella was coming through the kitchen with Esme with plates of Christmas cookies they were dropping off at the hospital. It was the first time Bella had been back to the hospital apart from when Natasha gave birth so I was a little worried about her.

"Going out?" she asked and I smiled and nodded as I slung my Jacket on and grabbed my keys.

"Yes, I have a few last minute gifts to pick up" I said as I kissed her cheek "I'll be back soon though, have a good day at the hospital" I told her before pecking her on the lips and she smiled as I left.

I ran into my car and pulled out quickly and headed up to Seattle, I was anxious to see what her gift would look like now it was complete.

It didn't take me long to get there and I pulled into the Mall, and quickly made my way to Tiffany's. Inside I made my way to the counter where the guy ,Jason - the man who was having Bella's gift done was. He smiled when he saw me.

"Ah Mr. Cullen perfect timing" he said and I smiled.

"Jason. Is it ready?" I asked and he smiled and nodded before heading out the back door and coming back a few moments later with a red box. He placed it on the counter in front of me and opened it.

My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face, It was my exact design right down to the inscription. I looked back up at Jason and grinned.

"Thank you, this is perfect" I said and he smiled and nodded before turning to wrap it up for me.

I paid him for the necklace and a nice tip too and he grinned at me "Your fiance is a very lucky woman Mr. Cullen, I am sure she will love the necklace and merry Christmas" he said and I nodded.

"Thank you, and you too" I said before heading out of the store and into a few other stores to pick up some other things before heading home.

I couldn't wait for Christmas and I couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she see's the necklace.

**BPOV:**

When Edward left I let out a breath of relief and Esme smiled and took the cookies from me, she knew I wasn't ready to face going back their yet and I did feel bad about lying to Edward but it was the only thing I could do.

I would tell him that I couldn't go when he got back but right now I had some things to do. I ran upstairs and into my closet where the bag sat. Edward's gift or more like gifts had arrived yesterday and I had to hide them in my own delivery so he wouldn't see.

I had to get Carlisle's help for Edward's present and Alice's, I just hoped he liked it. I needed the Cullen crest off of Carlisle for Edward's gift and Alice for the design.

I took it out of the bag and opened the velvet box, I ran my fingers over the inscription I had placed on it. I remembered everything Edward had said to me the night he proposed and it was that I had on the inscription. He was my mine, he held my heart, body and soul and I held his and that was what I had on this so he would always have something of me with him just like I did. It was then I looked back down at my ring, It was beautiful and I loved it so much and I couldn't believe that soon I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen...this all just seemed like a fairytale, but I knew it was real. I couldn't wait to be officially Edward's not to mention the honeymoon for after. I felt the little tingles run through me as I thought of that, we could spend however long we wanted too on the honeymoon, just the thought would send my body into overdrive. The one thing that was frustrating though was that I had no clue as to _where_ we were going on honeymoon he wouldn't tell me anything no matter how much I pouted.

I suddenly heard Edward's car pull in the driveway. _Crap, I was supposed to wrap this...now what?_ I knew I would have a few minutes before he pulled up so I was very quick and pulled on the wrapping paper and bow before stashing it back in my bag of lingerie and hiding it in the back. I quickly ran to get changed into my costume and grabbed a towel and my book and headed downstairs, Edward smiled when he saw me come down and gave me a kiss but was a little difficult considering all the bags he had with him. He reminded me of Alice after coming out from one shop. yes _one._

"Hello hon. Just out of curiosity you didn't buy the whole shop did you?" I asked looking at all his bags.

"Hello to you too love, and no I didn't there were just somethings I saw that the others would love. Now I'm going to go hide these before Emmett gets a whiff of the presents and comes charging in" he said chuckling and I smiled and kissed his cheek and he ran up. I was very thankful right now for creating that bigger and his and her section closet now.

I quickly made my way outside to where Alice was on her laptop on the lounger, Rose was reading a magazine, Esme was knitting whilst watching Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett play football. I dug into my book and soon enough Edward came down in a t-shirt and shorts. It was the middle of winter and snow was everywhere but being a vampire everything felt warm to us. Even snow. He winked before going to join the boys in football and I just shook my head.

I turned back to my book but couldn't consentrate so I headed down the steps before diving into the pool. I had just broke the surface when I my vision became blurry, I gasped as I could feel myself slipping into the water again but couldn't move any of my body to bring myself back up. My mouth had frozen open and the pool water began flowing down me.

I heard Alice scream my name when everything went completely black.

* * *

**Hey, so what did you think honestly? Me, Myself thought it was quite dull...my imagination is fading....BOO! :(**

**Anyways I'm not sure as of yet how i'm going to set out the next chapter to this so you'll have to give me time i'm afraid but don't worry I will be updating my others**

**So you should have something to read in the mean time, if you want to.**

**anyways please review.**

**Love,**

**xxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20 Something to remember

**Hi guys,**

**I know, I know you guys probably want to kill me right now for having taken this long with the next chapter but I was suffering with writers block and then I got carried away with my other story.**

**I want to say a big thank you to all of you that reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to me :D**

**This chapter is only small...I'm still having a few problems with new ideas so any thoughts are welcomed. Anyway i'll let you read on now!**

**Luv,**

**Lady Gem.**

**xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 20

Something to remember

**EPOV:**

After I'd stowed away everyone's presents in my closet I headed to get changed, _how glad am I that Bella turned this into a his and her closet, I'd never be able to hide anything otherwise_.

After getting changed I knew the others were outside so I decided to join my brothers and our dad in a family game of football. As I walked outside I saw Bella reading on one of the loungers next to Alice and I smiled and winked before taking off in the direction of my brothers.

"Eddie glad you could join us, Jasper needs help" Emmett laughed, I saw Jasper scowl and glare at him whilst Carlisle just shook his head with a smile.

"Emmett how many times must I tell you not to call me that!" I growled, he knew I despised that name.

"Sorry _Eddie"_he laughed, I growled and launched at him when he wasn't looking, tackling him to the ground. Both of us growling trying to shove each other off whilst Carlisle and Jasper just stood back and laughed.

"BELLA!!!!" Alice screamed. I sprang up from Emmett to see Alice with a look of horror along with Rose and Esme. Their attention was drawn to the pool, I quickly reverted my gaze there to see Bella sink under the water.

I quickly ran and jumped in after her, clutching her in my arms as I brought her back up to the surface. Carlisle stood at the side and I quickly passed her to him and he immediately dashed upstairs. Rose tossed me a towel, Alice and I quickly followed, inside the house and up the stairs and into mine and Bella's bedroom where Carlisle had laid her on the bed.

"Edward I need to see if you can help me get the water out of her body, Alice go grab my medical equipment" Carlisle said as he ran from side to side of Bella checking her eyes and her body for any signs of what caused this.

I grabbed one of the buckets and began gently hitting Bella's back. _Edward your going to have to hit her harder than that, I know you don't want to but it's the only way._Carlisle thought and I grimly nodded my head.

Gritting my teeth I began hitting Bella's back harder and after a few harder pats, she began coughing up the water.

Once she was all clear, she began breathing again, Alice quickly cleared everything up whilst Carlisle began checking her eyes and body again.

I could hear everyone's worry around me and I tried desperately to just focus on Carlisle and Bella.

"As far as I can see her airways are clear, but her eyes are unresponsive…I'll have to try a few tests later on but for now there's nothing I can do" he said sadly and I nodded but looked him in the eyes.

"What kind of tests?" I whispered, running my gaze back over Bella. Alice had quickly come in and changed her when we weren't looking and dried her hair too.

"Well to see if she has any response to blood primarily, next would be to see if she has any physical or mental response after to voices or touch, lastly would be a response to your scent" he said, at the last phrase my head snapped up in confusion. _Why on earth would he want my scent?_

"Edward I can't run the normal human test as Bella is not human…but being that you are her mate, were she to have a response to nothing else, your scent would be the last thing possible. Bella will be mostly attuned to your scent over anyone else's…this is kind of like when a human would pass out you would use smelling salts to bring them around again so to Bella you would be the perfect smelling salt seeing as you don't wear cologne" he told me, I nodded in understanding and ran my gaze back to Bella.

Carlisle left me to be with my thoughts and Bella. I ran my gaze over to her beautiful face. So peaceful just like when she lay in the meadow. _What happened to you my Bella?_

_**Hours later……………**_

Hours and hours have gone by and nothing, the others downstairs are filled with constant worry; the mood of everyone in the house has gone from happy and filled with anticipation and excitement over Christmas to solemn and filled with worry and fear.

Jasper had to flee hours ago because it was all too much strain on him with all the emotions swirling around. Even worse, Alice couldn't go with him because she couldn't control her emotions enough to calm down Jasper so that made things even worse.

Esme sat knitting. _No clue as to why she started that she just did, how odd?_Her eyes were filled with tears that she could never shed. So she sat and knitted robotically letting what ever she was making leave a huge trail.

Carlisle too was filled with worry but he used is to encourage him to find out what had caused this accident.

Emmett, poor, poor Emmett he sat not only trying to console Rose but Alice to seeing that Jasper couldn't be here to do so. His once always playful, childlike exterior was gone. He was filled with sadness over his 'baby sister' but held it together for Alice and Rosalie.

Me, I sat beside my Bella. Holding her hand, watching for anything, listening for anything, _anything_ what so ever that would tell me my Bella was going to be okay.

I'd lost count of how many hours I'd sat there now when Carlisle came in to test Bella.

He decided to test her with the vials of blood he'd got first. The mountain lion he'd gone out to capture earlier; he passed me some and I looked at him in confusion.

"Edward it's been 3 days, you haven't hunted in almost 10. You need to drink" he told me and I nodded before quickly downing the container. The burn I had all but forgotten in the back of my throat, had been calmed and the thirst causing the burn had been quenched.

Carlisle smiled and nodded in approval before opening one of the vials of blood and placed in under Bella's nose. As she took a breath, her body stilled and her breathing stopped before she began taking longer breaths. I looked to Carlisle and he smiled and nodded in approval and wrote something down on a pad he'd brought with him.

"This is good, she subconsciously is able to smell her surroundings which should open up to her responses in a moment" he said. He tucked the vials away into his pocket before he opened her eyes and shinned a light in her eyes.

"Her pupils are responding so this is very good…Edward I want you to talk to her, but keep your hand in hers, see if anything happens" he told me and I did.

"Bella love, if you can hear me please do something…tug my hand, show Alice a vision…something anything…please love" I whispered, we both waited a few moments but nothing. My head dropped onto her lap and I removed my hand from hers…I gently raised my hand to stroke her cheek, holding on to the tearless sob that was threatening to escape given the chance.

…_Sigh…_ I looked up as I heard Bella's sigh and notice that she leaned her head into my hand. I sat up and grinned, leaning closer; I pressed my palm against her face and ran my thumb over her cheek. Looking for a reaction and grinning like a fool when I saw her smile and push her head closer to my hand.

I looked up at Carlisle and he smiled and nodded before continuing to right something down. _Last test Edward_.

He said and I nodded, I quickly removed my shirt and looked at him for instructions. _Hold it as close as you can to her nose without blocking it completely_.

I did as he told me and I held it to Bella just as she took a breath in only this time her body began to shake as the same thing happened like previously with the blood.

"Bella!" I shouted, panicking as fierce trembles began racking through her body. I went to touch her but Carlisle held me back.

"Let go of me! I need to hold her….Bella!" I yelled, watching as her body began convulsing, arching off of the bed, her shaking increased and I fought harder in Carlisle's grip.

"EMMETT, JASPER I NEED YOU TWO!" Carlisle yelled as Bella got worse, my fighting got stronger.

Jasper and Emmett came through the door and both of them pounced on me just as I broke free of Carlisle's grip.

"NO!!!!!" I roared, thrashing against their hold. They ignored me even after I began pleading and pulled me from the room no matter what I did.

"Edward you need to calm down!" Jasper shouted at me and I snarled.

"Calm down! How the hell am I supposed to calm down…you just saw what state she's in, how the hell would you feel if that was Alice and I was telling you to fucking calm down!!!!?" I growled at him and he nodded in understanding but still didn't let me go.

They dragged me into the living room and let go of me, I went to run back as soon as they released me only to be pounced on but by Alice and Rosalie.

"What the hell?! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" I snarled at them and they shook their heads sadly.

I glared at Jasper and Emmett; they both knew I would never throw Alice, nor Rosalie. I was stuck and they both knew it. I growled and snarled continuously until Esme came down the stairs and she knelt by my head and began stroking my head and cheek.

I growled in frustration, Rosalie held my arms still by sitting on my chest; Alice held my legs with her own and sat on my stomach. Esme leaned over and lifted my head so that I was rested in her lap as she continued. I may have refused to fight them but that didn't stop my frustrating growls and angry snarls towards my brothers.

"Edward stop it, you are not helping Bella by being like this…if you don't calm down I won't tell you anything" Esme said softly, I immediately stopped. I relaxed against the floor and Rose and Alice's restraints. My snarls and growls stopped as I looked up at Esme who smiled softly.

"Much better…she's calmed down and she's awake now and that's why I needed you to calm down, Carlisle was struggling to contain her" she giggled and I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked looking curious yet confused as did the rest of us.

"Well it seems…for some reason…what ever Edward is now feeling emotion wise, so does Bella" she said, my eyes widened in shock before I groaned.

"Ah shit, another thing I can't hide from her anymore" I muttered closing my eyes. My siblings however were very amused at my statement and burst out laughing.

"Edward!" Esme scolded even though I could tell she was amused.

"Sorry" I muttered and the others were toning down their laughter when…

"No he's not" came from upstairs, which of course sent them all into fits of laughter once again. Esme looked at me and just shook her head and giggled herself.

Just then Carlisle came down the stairs carrying Bella on his back and the others quietened down but had smiles on their faces.

"I had to carry her because of the impatience she's feeling from you Edward, if I'd let her go she would've just ran full speed" _and I do not want to think about what would happen next_. He finished off the last bit in his thoughts and I grinned mischievously, whilst he chuckled and shook his head.

He lowered Bella to the sofa and she quickly lay down and turned her eyes to me. "Why are you guys sitting on him?" she asked and the others chuckled.

"They decided to restrain me love" I muttered scowling and she giggled.

"Why not Emmett and Jasper?" she asked and at this I grinned as did Rosalie and Alice.

"Because he would've hurled them into the walls after they dragged him down here…whereas with us he won't" Alice said smugly and I scoffed and rolled my eyes, the girls just grinned.

"Speaking of which you girls can get off of him now…I do _not_ want to have to restrain Bella again for _both_of their impatience" he said and the others laughed whilst Bella and I scowled at Carlisle.

Alice and Rose finally let go of me and I ran over to Bella, scooped her in my arms and sat her in my lap pulling her as close as I could and burying my head in the crook of her neck.

I happily breathed in her scent as she did mine before pulling back to look at her. I gently brushed my thumbs over her cheek and she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before snuggling back into my arms.

"Happy" she sighed, I let out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding and pulled her tighter to me before burying my head in her hair.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly, I knew she didn't want to disturb us but she was terribly disturbed as to what happened out there a few days ago.

Bella pulled her head out from under my chin and turned to look at Alice and the others.

"Sweetie, we just want to know what happened out there…you gave us quite a fright" Esme said, she sat down next to us and tucked Bella's hair behind her ear before smoothing out the rest of her hair.

"I know it's just…._I_ don't even know what happened. One minute I'm swimming the next my eyes are blurry and my body froze, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could barley even think before…blackness" she sighed sadly.

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she sighed before sinking back into my embrace.

"I have no idea as to what caused this but…have either of you two noticed anything different?" Carlisle asked us. We both turned to look at each other before shaking our heads.

"Not that I've noticed" I told him and he nodded.

"It's just a moment ago when Bella finished speaking you knew straight away that she wanted and needed comfort Edward" he said, I frowned in confusion.

"And? I do that any way, what is so different now?" I asked. Bella too, looked confused. This time it was Jasper who spoke up.

"Edward I think I get what Carlisle means" he said, both Bella and I raised our eyebrows waiting for him to continue. "You both have always been in tune with each others emotions but now more so. Before if Bella needed comfort you did it out of impulse the same for you Bella, but now Edward you subconsciously did it because you _knew_ that she needed it. Your emotions are practically on the same…wavelength as it were" Jasper said in disbelief, I could tell that this was odd to him. Heck it was odd to me but what can you do.

"So what now?" Bella asked and I couldn't help the chuckle slip out from the pixie's thoughts.

"What now…. Well we are going to finish decorating, get everyone's presents under the tree and you are going to rest until it turns midnight….then we are going to open presents!" she squealed before setting off in a high sprint with Jasper in tow causing us all to chuckle at our sisters antics.

"Hmmm, so what kind of present should I be expected to be getting?"

"Who says I got you anything Edward?"

"Well no one..."

"Exactly but something tells me that you have got me something and I'd probably strangle you if I found out how much you paid for it" I couldn't help but grin at how spot on she was.

"I'm right aren't I?....Edward what did I tell you about spending money on me?"

"Stop complaining Bella unless you want me to _accidentally_ tell Edward how much you spent on him" Alice chanted

"You wouldn't dare Alice! ...Especially if you don't want your present from Edward and I to be taken back" Bella said in a sweetly innocent voice.

"Fine" Alice grumbled.

Bella and I spent the next few hours snuggling on the couch watching T.V

My first Christmas in which for once I actually felt part of this family. I couldn't wait for Bella to see her present; I know she's going to love it even if she does eventually find out how much I spent on her.

A few more hours to go, until then…I sat cuddled with Bella occasionally placing kisses on her forehead or neck. I was so relieved that she was okay and it was amazing to see in the matter of an hour how the mood of this household could shift.

My Bella, my precious Bella…

"Merry Christmas love" I whispered.

"Merry Christmas Edward" she replied, turning to give me a very sweet Christmas kiss.

* * *

**So there you have it....review please and again ideas are welcomed!**

**xxxxx**


	21. Important Update Notice

**TO MY LOYAL READERS:**

**Sadly this is not the update that you would be expecting, however this is an important update in regards to this story as well as my others. **

**For further information in regards to updates for this story, please visit my page and all will be explained there. **

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
